


A New Tune

by InkyAnimatronic



Series: A Different Protag AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: But Joey since he is a bastard, Dani is sad and so is everyone else, Dani is still the only major OC, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this really fast, Jack and Wally are precious babies, Joey you horrible asshole, Maybe - Freeform, Meawhile I have other fics I barely touch, My baby is gonna die, No Smut, Only on Halloween at first, Poor poor Dani, Sammy joins them once regaining his humanity, Takes place in 2017 since thats when the game came out, That Jack pounded into him, This is a rewrite to another fic of mine, this is better than the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: AKA ‘A Different Tune 2.0’It’s 2017 and Dani had gone to the studio with three of her friends. Unfortunately while they escaped, she fell through the floor and that was only the beginning.With monsters around every corner, she'll have to fight to survive and maybe befriend some of the 'monsters' too if she ever wants to escape.But, as she goes deeper and deeper down below the surface, she learns more about the studio's dark past. She's down this far, so... maybe she should at least TRY to help the ones she thought were just monsters. She soon realizes they are just lost and trapped souls. Making her heart break hearing them cry and beg for freedom and how they just want to go home.After all, what are the chances she'll make it back upstairs in one piece anyway? If she dies, then well, at least she died trying to set them free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically 'A Different Tune' 2.0. 
> 
> With chapter 4 released, I decided to rewrite this fic! There shouldn't be any spoilers for that chapter but if you haven't seen it, better to not read and be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Some parts will be the same, others will be different. Maybe even a new ending too? 
> 
> My ask blog on Tumblr for the original fic will change to be more like it with new muses and everything!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was an old animation studio nearby. And there were rumors. A lot of them. Mainly how the place was haunted. That if you went in, you wouldn’t come back out. And so on…

What is true, however, is that a lot of people went missing a very long time ago. No one ever found their bodies.

The one connection? That they worked, in some way or another, at the studio. But the police couldn’t find any of them. At that point, there wasn’t a dead Boris on the first floor so they didn’t find anything suspicious on the accessible floors.

But the only way you could get down to where they all were, at first before some managed to get upstairs, was through a secret staircase or using a trick with the elevator.

Eventually, the owner himself, Joey Drew, went missing. Somehow, he or someone using his name, was still paying for the building. So it still belongs to ‘him’ and not the city. Hence why it was never torn down.

The co-owner, Henry, who had left long before anyone went missing, had no clue what was going on in the studio. He claims he left for ‘creative differences’ with Joey and eventually got drafted in World War 2.

It hurt him, knowing all of his friends were likely gone. That no one, not their friends nor family, would get closure.

What was even weirder is that one day in the 40s, before he left for war, Henry received a letter.

_“THE CREATOR LIED TO US!”_

Was what the letter stated. But had no return address or signature so he wasn’t sure where it came from.

Eventually in the 70s, he received a letter from ‘Joey Drew’ but he figured it was a joke at first. Then curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go back, hoping he could find clues as to what happened years prior. Since he never received closure or answers before.

 

Then he too, disappeared. Never to be seen again. 

It is now 2017 and Halloween. A young lady will find the answers that Henry was hoping to receive before he disappeared. But first, she has quite a journey to make… and has to survive it all first, before those answers could come to light.

Will she do it? Or will she become a ‘lost one’ and succumb to the studio and the monsters that roam around in it? There’s only one way to find out… hehe.

\--- _Date: October 31, 2017. Time: 6:00 P.M._ \---

Dani stepped out of the impala with three others. They had heard about an old, abandoned studio that was said to be cursed or haunted. Of course, being the dumb young adults and college kids that they were, they decided to check it out.

And when is better than Halloween night?

“Shit.” The other female in the group cursed.

“What?” James asked, turning towards her.

“There’s no service here! And I doubt this place has wifi!” Bella whined.

“Of course it wouldn’t.” Dani rolled her eyes. “It’s an old building that’s been abandoned for like 70 years or something.”

“Are we even sure that it’s safe?” Bella asked.

“Doubt it but it’ll make things all the more fun!” Dani giggled, heading up the stairs and to the door.

“We’ll just go in, check the place out, then leave.” Mark said, trying the door and being genuinely surprised that it was unlocked.

“Huh. Thought we would’ve had to break in.” James laughed. “Well, our lives just got easier.”

“This is so creepy…” Bella muttered as they walked down the short hall, looking at the posters and the projector pointed towards the wall. “And why is that thing on? Are you sure we’re alone?”

“Who else would be here?” James asked, a bit unsure himself. “Though it is odd that the place seems to have power. I honestly thought we’d have to use our phones.”

“Good question.” Dani said, “Let’s hope we don’t meet them. And hey, at least our phones’ battery is safe.” She then turned off the projector.

“Nothing down this way.” Mark said coming from the left. “Just a old desk and what seems to be a room for animators.”

“Then let’s go down there.” Dani said, pointing to the other hall.

“You first.” Bella said, motioning her to go forward.

Dani looked down that way, back to Bella, then back to the hall before shrugging. Trying to keep her cool and not further freak her friend out by being freaked out herself. Though she’d being lying if she said she wasn’t very scared.

**_DREAMS COME TRUE_ **

“W-What is that?” Bella asked, pointing to the wall.

Slowly, Dani walked up to it and put her finger on one of the letters.

“Looks to be some old fashioned ink.” She replied. “It’s not wet though.”

“So it’s been here for a while.” James added.

“That’s a relief.” Mark said and already headed down the dark hallway.

As they walked down the hall, they looked up and saw the Ink Machine sign. Curious, they stepped into the room after walking over a pipe on the ground.

“Here are some batteries.” James said, going over and grabbing them. Then putting them in the slots.

The group raised the ink machine, surprising them when it came up completely. They weren’t expecting it to be so… massive.

“Looks like it needs to be turned on somehow.” Mark said, after a moment.

“Please tell me we aren’t going to…” Bella trailed off and Dani gave her a small nod. “What- WHY!?”

“Why not?” She shrugged, heading down the other hallway. “Geez this place is big.”

“Why don’t we, and I know this might be stupid, but split up? We’ll get out of here a lot faster.” James suggested.

“Fine.” Mark said. “Dani and I will go to the right and you two to the left.”

“Deal.” James nodded and headed down that right with Bella.

“So… are we going to turn it on?” Dani asked once they were out of earshot.

“Sure. I’m really interested in seeing how it works.” Mark said, looking at the cardboard cut out as they walked passed it.

“Oh…my….” Dani couldn’t get the last word out as she looked down towards the left and saw a figure on a operating table of sorts.  
Without her permission, her feet led her down towards it, mouth open from pure shock and fear. Strangely, she was also a bit curious. Looking at the closest poster, she could tell that the figure was Boris the Wolf.

“That’s…odd…” Mark said, unable to find words to describe the situation in front of them.

“Let’s… not bring Bella down here. She’ll probably scream so loud that the whole city will hear.” Dani said and Mark nodded next to her.

“Poor guy though. Who could’ve done this? Hell, how is he real?” Mark said, trying to figure out how this is possible.

“I don’t think I want to know. Let’s just turn on the machine and get the Hell out of here.” Dani said, knowing that not even a dead cartoon wolf would get Mark out since he is dead set on turning the machine on.

“Agreed.” Mark said, quickly heading down the other direction. “Ah this must be how we do it.”

“Looks like we need some items maybe?” Dani said, looking at the pictures in the room behind the pedestals.

Once Mark typed the different objects down in his phone, they decided to hurry back to the other two before they could see Boris.

“Hey. We figured out how to turn on the machine.” Dani said, meeting them half way.”

“We think we did too. We found a flow machine that probably needs to be turned on and this old recording of some guy named Wally Franks.” James said. “He mentioned these pedestals and having to donate a object for it.”

“How do you know that’s his name?” Mark asked.

“His name was on the back.” James replied.

“Ah. Well, we found the pedestals and have a list of objects we need to find for them.” Mark said. “Why don’t you guys look for some of the stuff?”

“I think I saw that wench we need down that way.” Dani said, pointing behind them. “We’ll grab that, something music related, and the inkwell. You guys can get the plushie, cogwheel, and book.”

“Okay.” Bella said, wanting to get out of there soon. Kind of like the Wally guy from the recording.

About 20 minutes later, everything was on it’s pedestals and unfortunately Bella did see Boris. And she did scream. James was surprised that she didn’t wake up all the possible ghosts in the building with how loud she screamed and cried.

“There now-” Mark was cut off.

“I’ll run down and tell them that we need to start the flow. I tried texting them but it didn’t go through. No service and all.” Dani said.

“Okay. Come back once it’s started.” Mark nodded as she walked away.

A minute later, Dani was standing outside of the room.

“Let’s start this ink flow.” Dani said as she stood in the doorway, seeing Bella still scared. “You still freaked out?”

“That cardboard thing moved on our way back down!” Bella said, pointing her direction, making Dani turn to her right. “And that projector turned on too! I thought I heard whistling from it! Seriously, these characters are so creepy! Who could’ve liked them!?”

“Excluding the dead wolf, I personally think they are adorable. I mean, it’s not like Boris was dead and had his insides ripped out in the old cartoons, right? Besides, this place is supposedly haunted.” Dani said. “Come on, we’ll turn the ink machine on and then leave.”

“You guys check it out! I’m waiting outside!” Bella said, pushing past her.

James pressed the button and both jumped back when ink started pouring out and flooded the room. Once he was out, he told Dani he’ll wait outside too and so Dani went back to Mark alone.

Mark then pulled the pump once he saw her and the duo headed to the Ink Machine, surprised to see it boarded up.

“It wasn’t like that before… and the other two couldn’t of done it…” Dani said, staying back as Mark slowly crept forwards.

“That’s so-” Mark screamed and fell backwards as a gloved hand reached out and a black and white face smiled with a huge grin at them before sinking back down into the ink.

“Okay! We really need to go!” Dani said, noticing the whole floor was flooding with ink now.

Mark didn’t argue as the two turned to run out of the building. Fortunately they remembered how to get out but Mark was a few feet ahead of her and ran out of the door, accidentally shutting it behind him.

As Dani ran down the short hall, sliding in ink as she did, she was just a few feet from the door before she realized she didn’t feel anything below her feet anymore.

“Huh?” Dani then let out a startled yelp as she fell through the floor and down a few levels. “Ow!” She whined once she hit the floor and quickly tried to move so the ink wouldn’t completely rain down on her.

Hustling over to a corner, she turned the valve and watched the ink drain. She then looked at herself and cursed, hoping she could get the ink out of her hair.

With her legs still wobbly, she looked up and saw that… thing. Wasn’t jumping down after her. Getting her phone out, she tried to tell the others what happened and to get help but all she got was error messages.

“Dammit.” She muttered and saw a tape recording. “Hm?”

Slowly, she walked over to it, trying to calm herself down. Picking it up and turning it over, she saw the name Thomas Conner on the back.

“What do you have to say?” She mumbled before pressing play.

" _It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this.. are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew._ ”

“Ha…” Dani laughed sarcastically. “So the ink was causing all sorts of problems back in the day?”

She set the recording down and decided to head through the door since she wasn’t going to get back up the way she came.

As she walked down the stairs, she continued to turn the valves in the corners and drain the ink, grimacing from being covered in it.

She walked through the next door and saw the following one was boarded up so we grabbed the nearby ax and started chopping her way through, feeling lucky to have a burst of energy after whatever she encountered upstairs.

By the door on the wall, was another writing in ink.

**_THE CREATOR LIED TO US_ **

“What the Hell? What did you do, Joey Drew? And what even was that thing? …Bendy? It looked like him… a demented version that is…” She muttered as she walked through the door and down the hall.

She did the same thing and opened the door, surprised to see a pentagram on the floor, candles, and coffins.

“Okay…” She muttered, slowly stepping inside. “What the- urg!”

Dani collapsed to the ground, dropping the ax after getting hit on the head with something.

She barely had the strength to get up, whatever energy she had completely disappearing. Slowly, she closed her eyes as everything went black.

Meanwhile, Mark yelled for James to start the car as he quickly got in and told him to drive.

“Where’s Dani?” James asked, starting the car.

“Shit! The monster must of got her!” Mark said, “We have to go to the police about this?”

“Monster!?” Bella sobbed.

“What? No! We’d be in a lot of trouble. Plus, do you think they’ll believe you about a monster?” James said, “Maybe….maybe she is okay. Let’s give her a day to come back.”

“…Alright…” Mark huffed, knowing the police wouldn’t consider her missing for 24 hours anyway and knew they wouldn’t be believed about that monster either. “I just hope she’s okay.”

Quickly, the three pulled away. Once they had service again, they tried to text and call but unfortunately, she didn’t receive anything. Even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to respond without getting error messages.

\--- _Time: 8:00 P.M_. ---

About two hours later, Dani woke up to someone whispering. But rolled over to find that no one was there.

“Ow my head… what happened?” She muttered to herself, rubbing her aching head.

She tried to make out the words, but couldn’t think straight due to her head hurting a little. Whatever it was, it sounded creepy. All she could make out was that it was a male voice.

Getting to her shaky feet, she grabbed the axe and decided there was only one thing to do; press on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has spoilers for the remastered chapter 2. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the tags bugged? Because they keep changing their order when I try to fix them.

**Chapter 2 -**

* * *

 

Checking her phone, she saw two hours had passed.

“Wonder if the others went to the police?” She asked herself as she went down the stairs, jumping when a piece of wood fell down and tightened her grip on the ax.

**_HE WILL SET US FREE_ **

Was written on the first wall she saw as she reached the bottom. Dani was confused. Who was ’he’? And what’s with this…bacon soup…?

Spotting another recording, she went over and checked it for a name. This time it was from _Sammy Lawrence_. Curious, she pressed play.

_'He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”_

“Fuck no.” Dani muttered.

“I SAID can I get an amen?” A voice said over the loudspeaker.

“AMEN!” Dani yelled out, hoping to please whoever just spoke to her. And if she didn’t know better, that was Sammy himself.

‘But it couldn’t be… he’s probably dead by now…’ She thought to herself, setting the recording back down, which she was surprised she didn’t drop.

However, whoever that was had heard the recording and as such was near by…somewhere. It wasn’t comforting to know that there was a ink monster and some random guy running around.

Eventually she found her way to the music department and found another recording by Sammy. And to her surprise, some stairs and a exit. Unfortunately, the exit was blocked by ink. But Sammy mentioned a ink pump in his office so she just had to find her way to it.

After turning on power, she got spooked by some monsters that she decided to call “Searchers” because for some reason it felt fitting.

Then, a song began to play. She found herself bobbing her head back and forth to the tune. It was a nice song.

Afterwards she went up to the Projector booth and listened to that recording from Norman Polk as well as the one from Susie Campbell.

Dani also found that the one room that was locked was open now. And that it had a pool table inside. No time to play now though.

“…I guess this is the music guys’ break room?” She wondered.

As she walked throughout the music department, she soon found another recording from Wally. It took about 20 minutes altogether but she finally found his keys and got into Sammy’s sanctuary too.

‘Huh… what a weird place for a toilet… and a desk…’ Dani thought to herself, turning the valve.

Then she turned, stopping mid-step when the Bendy cutout appeared. After a moment, she continued walking.

“Ahh!” She yelped back when she looked up and saw a…ink guy? Standing up on the balcony. He seemed familiar. Like the one that was walking down the hall a little while ago. “Well, that isn’t creepy at all!”

She heard a noise to her right and slowly turned to see a Searcher crawling towards her. Letting out another yelp, she began swinging at him and all the others that appeared.

Once it seemed like they were gone, she began walking back and forth and noticed that the man followed her every move. 

Slowly, she backed up and opened the door, running down to the infirmary that was now open.

“Huh? The wheel is missing…” She raised a eyebrow. “Maybe I have to go down there…”

Slowly she began moving down the stairs, looking through the grate to her left to see a shadow and that same male whispering. She began backing away and moved down the other direction, hoping it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. And that no one was there.

Dani started walking towards the boards and was surprised to see a more swollen-like Searcher… with a hat and… THE VALVE!

“Did… did that thing have the valve?” She muttered as it disappeared.

Breaking the boards down, she walked around, ignoring what was written on the walls and eventually came across a new tape recording. Climbing up, she saw it was from _Jack Fain_ and decided to press play.

_“I love the quiet. That’s hard to come by these busy times. And yeah sure, it might stink to high heaven down here. But it’s just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy’s songs always have a bounce but uh, if I didn’t get away once in a while, they would never have any words to go with them. So I’ll keep my mind a-singing and my nose closed.”_

“I take it that you’re the one with my wheel.” Dani says, climbing back down into the ink and eventually going into a room. “There you are.”

She stepped closer but when she got too close, he went down into the ink and popped up on the other side of the room. That’s when she noticed the levers. She pulled one and the stuff that was behind him originally lifted up from the ground.

“So if I pull this one… will it drop?” She asked herself as he reappeared right under it. “…I don’t want to hurt you. You haven’t done anything to me. Not yet anyway…”

Slowly she approached him again but stopped at a safe distance. 

“Hey buddy, umm… Jack, I take it? Can I have that wheel? Please? I don’t want to have to hurt you. You haven’t tried to hurt me yet so why should I hurt you? That said, I really need it.” Dani said, trying to plead with him.

Jack moved his head, somewhat towards her, like he was listening.

“I’ll leave you alone. I just need that wheel to leave the studio. So… can I please have it? I’ll have to drop that stuff on you and squish you. I’m sure you don’t want that…” Dani added.

He looked up and saw what he was under. Then he disappeared into the ink. She walked and looked around the room, but didn’t see him.

“Good going, Dani! You shouldn’t of told him about it!” She face-palmed herself. Now how was she going to get it?

As she stood by the entrance, she decided to check the room one last time. However, when she turned, she nearly tripped over him. But… something kept her from falling.

Looking down, it seemed as though Jack caught her and pushed her back upright. Then he picked the wheel up and handed it to her.

“Thank you, Jack. Nice hat, by the way. I take it you were a classy gentleman back in the day?” She smiled, taking the wheel.

She got a gurgled answer, that she assumed was him confirming this.

“Well, it was great meeting you, sucks about what happened to everyone, but I would rather leave alive. So I’m just going to go. Enjoy the silence. Or what little there is considering the whispering that guy is making. Then again, I shouldn’t stick around to meet him formerly. I think I did already in the recording room…” Dani said, as she slowly backed away from him.

Jack sunk back into the ink and she decided to hightail it back upstairs, turning the new valve. Then went to Sammy’s office and pulled the pump. Hoping that was all she needed to do-

“OW!” She whined as she got hit over the head and fell to the floor.

“Rest your head, it’s time for bed.” She looked up and saw a shadow-like figure holding a dust pan before closing her eyes.

Once he knew she was out, Sammy threw her over his shoulder and took her down to the sacrificing room, bringing the axe with him.

Then he tied the girl upright with roped tied around her hands behind her back and made sure the pentagram under her feet was perfect.

However, Sammy was quite confused. Who was this girl who looked to be a young adult? He knew she couldn’t be any older than 25. Why was she at the studio? Did she come and visit him? It’s been a long time since he had any human interaction. But he couldn’t let his needs get in the way of what must be done to please his Lord.

As he double checked the binds, he didn’t notice her waking up right away and it wasn’t until he pulled back and stood up straight that he noticed she had woken up and even lifted her head a little.

“What…?” She mumbled quietly. So quiet that Sammy didn’t hear.

Her head was pounding now, even worse after her eyes focused on the being standing directly in front of her.

Sammy waited a moment for her to become more aware. No need to repeat himself. Once she was looking at him and seemed more awake, he decided to start talking before she could.

“There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem… cruel.” Sammy chuckled.

‘ _Who is this man? What happened to him? And why am I_ -’ It was then that Dani realized she was tied up and standing in a pentagram. That’s when she woke up completely and began to struggle.

“-But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.”

“Notice me, senpai?” Dani felt her deep breathing stop for a moment as she muttered that sentence with a small smile. ((I’m sorry. I still couldn’t resist))

“Hm? What’s a ‘senpai?‘” Sammy questioned, tilting his head.

“It’s kind of hard to explain.“ She said, finding her voice completely.

“Explain the best you can.“ Sammy practically commanded.

“Uh…“ She trailed off. “It’s basically a person that you look up to and love… a lot. Best way I can describe it. Some will even kill for their senpais to be all theirs or for them to be noticed. Sound familiar to the current situation, Sammy?“ Dani asked.

“Ah… I suppose Bendy is my…. Senpai.“ Dani held back a chuckle when she heard that. As Sammy put the axe down and walked back up to her, he continued and got a little too close. “Wait. How do you know my name?“

“It was-“ She was cut off.

“Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body.” She began to hear noises above them. “Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free.”

With that, Sammy turned around and headed for a room to Dani’s left.

“Sammy? Come back!” Dani began to struggle again.

Sammy didn’t listen and proceeded to shut the door before getting on over the loudspeaker.

" _Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead_.” Sammy started as she worked on getting the bindings off.

“Well, that’s not the creepiest poem I’ve heard.” She muttered to herself.

“Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!” Dani heard a crashing noise as she broke free and immediately grabbed the ax that was nearby. “No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-”

She held the ax up as she looked towards the door Sammy went in. Flinching, when she heard him scream what was probably a inky murder.

Turning back for a quick moment, she was surprised to see Jack was near where she was tied up.

“Did you help me?” She asked and he gave another gurgled answer. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Jack suddenly gurgled again and started crawling towards her. It wasn’t until she turned around that she noticed the monsters coming for her.

“Shit.” She raised the axe.

While she took care of half of the Searchers, Jack took care of the other half. Dani took a deep breath once they were gone.

“Thanks. Come on, Jack, let‘s go.”

As a response, he disappeared into the floor.

“…Or not…” She said, disappointed that her new friend wasn’t going to join her. Ah well, at least he helped.

Deciding on not wanting to wait around, she ran down the hall that had opened up, chopping her way through.

“Is that a exit?” She pushed her brunette hair that fell out of the ponytail, which was now almost completely covered in ink, behind one of her ears.

Slowly, she stepped towards it, fearfully since the ax had broken just moments before.

Dani nearly screamed when Bendy suddenly popped out of the ink. Instead, she went with running down the other hall and quickly shut and closed the door, noticing that Bendy was indeed following her this time.

“Oh…my…God…” She breathed, now out of breath and feeling ready to have a panic attack.

After waiting a moment, she went through the other door and headed to the room with the ‘Lift’ sign next to it. Then a can of soup rolled out from across the room.

“Hello? Someone here? Show yourself! …And don’t kill me either!” She said and was surprised when Boris came out. “Boris?”

He gave her a small nod.

“You’re…alive? How?” He gave another nod but was more hesitant this time. “Can’t talk?” Boris shook his head. “Okay. Are you going to hurt me?”   
This time he shook his head again. “Can you…take me somewhere safe?”

Dani asked, feeling that she could trust the wolf. He nods again and holds his paw out. Slowly, she put her hand in it and had him lead her down a little ways to a safe house.

When they got there, he showed her around and left her in the bathroom to get cleaned up…somewhat. Since ink was coming out of the faucets instead of water.

Later, they played some card games and ate some bacon soup. It tasted… okay. Considering how old it was. But she was stressed and scared and eats when she gets stressed out. So she sucked it up for the time being.

By the end of the night, Boris had taken her back to where she could sleep on a bed. From what her phone said, it was close to 11 P.M. and she was exhausted.

It didn’t take long before she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack lives because I love him. Also he didn't deserve to die...again... 
> 
> Dani might have a new Searcher friend too!


	3. Chapter 3

\--- _Date: November 1, 2017. Time: 10:30 A.M._ \---

Hours later, Dani woke up and rubbed her head as she slowly sat up on the infirmary bed. Wasn’t very comfy but it was either that or the hammock and Boris seemed content with sleeping in it.

After stretching, she checked her phone and saw it was now 10:30 A.M.

“Whoa.” Her eyes widened. “I was more exhausted than I thought. Hard to believe we were here at around 6 P.M. and it’s now morning.”

After grabbing her MP3 player off of the floor, she got up and walked out of the room towards the table Boris was sitting at with her phone in her hands. She tried to text and call someone but still no luck.

She didn’t hear any police walking around so what the Hell? Did her friends not get help and leave her to die instead?

“Of course I wouldn’t have service now with being deeper in the studio and all. Couldn’t even get it on the main floor.” She mumbled to herself but loud enough that Boris heard.

As she sat down, Dani put her MP3 on the table and she looked up to finally seeing Boris staring at her devices in a curious way. She glanced down at both of them and realized he probably never saw something like it before.

“Oh. You never saw a smart phone or a MP3 player before. Did you?” She asked him and he nodded.

Checking the percentage on her phone, she noticed she still had close to 70% left. No harm in showing him some stuff. Right?

“Come over.” Dani motioned him over. “I’ll show you it.”

As he did, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a question on it.

_“What year is it? I don’t remember anything after the 1940s.”_

“It’s 2017.” Dani replied, making him give her a startled look.

 _“That long!?_ ” Boris wrote. _“I can’t believe this! I didn’t know that much time has passed! Explains how far technology seems to have come. Right? What are your things?”_

“Well, this is a smart phone. You can call, text, play games, send and receive email, use the camera in it, and all sorts of other stuff.” She held up the bigger device then pointed to the other on the table. “And that’s a MP3 player. It plays music and can hold a lot of songs. You can even text and do mostly everything but call on it too.”

 _“Can I see the camera? What is this… text, that you speak of? And email too?”_ Boris questioned.

Dani began to show him what texting and email was. As well as some social media accounts and games she had on her phone. After showing him how to call someone on it, she ended with the camera.

“Smile!” She held the camera up. After taking the picture and showing it to him, she continued. “Congrats! You took your first selfie!” She giggled then showed him the other side of the camera too and how it can switch and even record video.

After she was done showing him everything on her phone, she decided to do the same with her MP3 player. Skipping over everything similar that it can do like her phone and going straight to the music.

Boris pointed to her ear buds as she unplugged them from the device.

“Those are to make sure I’m the only one that can hear the music playing so I don’t disturb others.” She then showed him a few of her favorite songs.

About a hour later, she had made some bacon soup for them, still unsure how old it actually is but she was starving and didn’t know when she would eat again.

As they ate, she answered more of Boris’ questions about life nowadays and how much the world has changed.

Dani decided to stick with the new technology stuff so she didn’t have to go into all the history and other things that had happened since the 1940s. As well as other happy stuff.

 _“I wish I could leave this place.”_ Boris suddenly wrote.

“Can’t you? Or are you worried about what people might think about the whole cartoon character being alive thing.” Dani asked.

_“That. And I don’t know if I can leave this place. The ink machine… it’s sort of trapping me here.”_

“Kind of like what happened with Sammy?” She asked and he nodded.

 _“We’re all trapped here really. Only one that can leave is you. Speaking of which, why don’t we head out?”_ Boris suggested and she agreed.

Once all of her stuff was back in her pockets, she started cursing herself for not bringing a small purse at the very least. Then they headed out the door and into the hallway.

As they wandered through the dark hallways, she decided to use a nearby flashlight so her battery wouldn’t die faster on her phone. Eventually they had to be separated so Boris could open the door.

Dani walked through the toy department, hoping she would find Boris again soon. She couldn’t help but squeeze and listen to the pleasant squeaking noise that the plushies made. It made her want to bring a Boris one home and maybe even a Bendy and Alice too.

She found another recording and listened to it, feeling like the voice sounded familiar to her.

‘But it couldn’t be.’ She laughed to herself.

After a few minutes found herself in another room. The lights went out and she stopped in the middle of the floor as…someone was singing a song right when the screens turned on.

 _“I’M ALICE ANGEL!_ ” A figure jumped up and banged on the glass as she screamed at her.

Dani’s mouth dropped, unsure of what she saw as she started to shiver in the darkness.

"I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels.” The female voice chuckled.

Soon, the lights turned back on and the door that had been shut before was now open.

Slowly, Dani walked through and came up to two different rooms. An angel and a demon path? Which one should she take?

‘Hmm I had enough ink for a while.’ She shuddered, looking at all the ink in the demon path.

Going over to the other room, she jumped when she heard a door shutting nearby. Figuring it was the other room, she continued on without looking back and pressed the ‘play’ button on the recording on the couch.

“Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!”

“Well… that sucks.” She muttered. “What a way to be told you’re being replaced by someone else.”

Dani continued on her journey and felt relieved when she came across Boris the Wolf waiting for her with a pipe.

“Boris! You scared me to death! I see you found something we can use to protect ourselves with?” She said as he handed the pipe over.  
A few minutes later, they were in the elevator and that… Alice Angel continued to talk to her.

"You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams.” The voice rang out in the air.

With nothing else to do, Dani decided to do what she said since she sounded and looked dangerous.

“Go on, step out of your cage. There’s a whole twisted world out here.” Alice giggled.

Dani walked down the stairs, stopping to listen to the recording left by Thomas. Then she went up to the door that Boris proceeded to run through once it was opened enough.

“Boris wait!” She called for him.

However, she quickly came to a stop when she saw what he was staring at after running after him.

“Oh God…” Dani stared at the Boris and Butcher Gang clones. She recognized them on a poster she saw just a little bit earlier before being attacked by one of them.

As she took a few steps forward, Alice continued.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me.”

“Who?” Dani asked, knowing she wasn’t going to get a response.

Leaving Boris staring at his clone, she gradually made her way to the other side of the room, finding another recording left by Susie sounding… happier. Definitely before she found out about being replaced.

Then she went into the next room, unable to stop herself from stepping forward and staring at the creature getting electrocuted.  
She did stop walking when Alice started speaking.

"Hm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?” She chuckled as Dani stared at her. “Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!”

Dani tilted her head at what sounded like a voice change.

‘That’s… odd…’ She thought.

“Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl!” Alice continued. “The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again.”

“So that demon attacks everything it ’sees’ even though it doesn’t seem to have eyes?” Dani said.

“Well, it can SEE…in a way.“ Alice chuckled. “But I don’t see why I should explain that to you.“

“What are these dark puddles you mentioned?“ She decided to ask.

“A dark place where you will hear nothing but screams, cries, and begging to be set free so they could go home. It does… things… to your mental health. We’re all trapped down here. And now… so are you.“

“I can see that.“ Dani rolled her eyes.

“Now… I'm so close. So… almost perfect. Yes. I will spare you. For now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensy, weensy little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand girl. We have work to do!"

“Okay…” Dani muttered, unsure of what she wanted and doing as she was told and going back to the lift, but being stopped to grab a plunger first.  
She did have a feeling of relief when Boris was already waiting in the elevator. Dani pressed a button and headed up to the floor she needed to be at to collect what the angel wanted.

That said, it did take a good while. Maybe a hour or so. She did find some other tapes too and listened to them on her little journey up and down.

To make things worse, while collecting this shit she twisted her ankle getting inside the little miracle station when Bendy decided to appear AND cut her arm open while killing one of the Butcher Gang.

Thankfully, she managed to destroy him and found a towel to wrap around her arm. But she felt like it was going to get infected and that she’ll probably need stitches. Unfortunately, she hasn’t found a single first aid kit.

Now she was given an axe to destroy the cutouts with.

“This better be it.” She muttered, now back inside the toy area.

“Great work! But oops! I forgot to mention… he HATES it when I do that. I would hide if I were you…” Alice said, making Dani groan.

Luckily, she ran into the miracle station just in time. Bendy had just come out of the wall and headed down the stairs when she got inside.

“God… it’s so creepy…” She said, quietly as she watched the monster walk around the room and seem angry that the cut outs were broken.

As Bendy walked passed the miracle station, she could’ve sworn she heard a deep growling or some sort of noise coming from him.

“How did he know I was here…did he hear me? Or… oh my god…” Dani muttered, as Bendy headed back up the stairs. “THAT’S how he can see! Through the cut outs!”

She quickly covered her mouth when Bendy looked back suddenly, and right at her too, very clearing hearing her.

“Shit…” Dani said, into her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Bendy’s grin seemed to of widened as he made a waving motion with his larger hand. Then, he turned and walked back into the wall.

Once the ink disappeared, she got out, shaking from fear. He had to of heard her right? Right. So why didn’t he attack her? Is he just playing mind games for the time being? He did wave in her direction after all.

After taking a deep breath, she continued on back to Alice…

…And was disappointed knowing that she still had to do something for her. At this point, she just wanted to go home, take a shower, and pray she wouldn’t have nightmares of these guys.

This time she had to get hearts downstairs. Holding tightly to the pipe, she pressed the button and headed down to that floor with Boris.

As she walked out of the elevator, checking the towel wrapped around her arm, Alice started speaking to her as she went down the stairs.

“Do you see him? The Projectionist. You better stay out of his light if you don’t want any trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.” Alice says as Dani slowly wandered down the stairs, leaving the heart up there for last.

As she slowly walked through the ink, she listened to the recording that was sitting on a crate, keeping an eye out for the Projectionist.

She decided that between this recording and the one from the Music Department that this ‘The Projectionist’ was possibly Norman himself.

Trying not to make a sound, she walked through the ink to collect the hearts, hoping this would be fast.

Dani walked for about 20 minutes, going as slow as possible to not make the Projectionist notice her and stopping in the Little Miracle Stations when he was around.   
She also watched a little bit of the cartoons on the walls, finding them strangely cute. Dani always did have a liking to the classic animation.

Once she felt she had all off them, she was about to turn around and head back to the elevator when she noticed a bright light behind her.

Holding her breath, she slowly turned and saw the Projectionist coming down the hall. If she stepped out of the corner and made a run for it, she’ll be right in his path. Otherwise, she was trapped there.

She put the hearts back down and backed up against the wall, shaking and feeling very frightened and vulnerable.

Her breathing became shaky as he stepped into view and stopped for a moment. Trying not to let her breath out, she could only watch as he glanced around for a moment.

Then he started walking again. Accidentally, Dani breathed out. Making him notice her instantly.

The Projectionist ran around the small barrier between them and stopped directly in front of her. His light shining brightly on her face.

Finally, after so much, Dani began to cry. Feeling that this was it and that this giant monster was going to be the one to kill her. She kept stepping backwards, hoping she would just go through the wall like Bendy has been doing and just disappear somewhere else.

With her eyes shut tightly, she raised her hurt arm that had blood all over the towel at this point, and kept it over her eyes due to the light being too bright for her.

She choked out a sob, waiting for death to come. But to her surprise, she heard a small noise as the light dimmed enough so that she could open her eyes again.

Dani did just that, lowering her arm, and stared up at the strange Projectionist, who seemed to of looked down at her with curiosity.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, wondering what the other was thinking, and in eerily peaceful silence.

When Dani sniffled and used her right arm to wipe her tears, that’s when the Projectionist came back from whatever he was thinking about.

He let out a sad noise and raised his hand, making Dani flinch and jump backwards even though she was practically on top of the wall already.

Slowly, he rested his hand on her arm that she held at her chest.

“Hurts.” She choked out, her voice sounding strained and tired.

Norman tilted his head at this. He could still hear but unfortunately wasn’t able to speak anymore.

He also wasn’t sure why the girl seemed so afraid of him. Or why she reminded him of someone… a young person that he couldn’t remember.

Why couldn’t he remember!? Of all things…having some sort of memory is all he wants if he can’t be free from this painful body. But he doesn’t remember anything other then the Projector booth and wandering these flooded halls. Not to mention everything that he did to him.

Deciding that the girl needed his help, Norman grabbed her hand and dragged her into a room and led her to a table. Once she was sitting on it, he held out his hands to tell her to ‘stay’ before turning and grabbing a blanket to put around her shoulders. She was shaking so he figured that might help her calm down and relax.

“Thank you.” She muttered, making Norman feel a little happy.

He held up his hands again and looked at a cabinet in the room with them. Going over to it, he opened it and started looking through everything inside of it, looking for something.

Unsure of what to do, Dani looked around the room. Only thing she could find interesting is that on a desk was a little Boris plushie.

‘Cute little guy.’ She thought but then became worried about the real Boris who was waiting for her. ‘I hope he’ll be okay for a little bit longer.’

She left her thoughts when she realized that Norman got back up and walked over to her with a little box. Dani was able to tell when he closer that it was the first aid kit she was hoping to find.

Dani sighed in relief. Maybe this guy wasn’t going to hurt her. At the same time, Norman opened the box after setting it down beside her.

Feeling a little safer, she unwrapped the towel and grabbed a cloth and a bottle, hoping it’ll still work. She didn’t want to cause herself more pain so she spilled some of the liquid onto the cloth and cleaned her arm of the blood. Then she grabbed some bandages in there and wrapped it up.

“Thank you, Norman.” Dani said, suddenly.

Norman’s light got bright again and he let out a surprised noise as she held her arm up to shield her face from it. That name…he knew that name was familiar. Was it his name? How did she know it?

Knowing he simply couldn’t ask her, Norman went over to the wall and began writing on it.

_Is that my name?_

“Yes. I think so anyway.” She replied. “Thank you for not killing me.”

He gave a nod before writing again.

_Do I know you if I am Norman?_

“I’m afraid not. I don’t know anyone here.” Dani replied.

Norman made a sad noise at this. At the same time, Dani left the table and blanket and began walking around, glancing back to see if he wrote anything else on the wall.

When she approached the desk with the Boris plushie, she noticed what looked to be a picture frame on it. It was covered in thick dust though.

“Hm?” She hummed.

Going back to the rag, she decided to try and clean it. Norman noticed this and walked over to her.

Once the picture was as clean as she could make it, she noticed the family in it. A older male being one of the people. She also noticed the teenage girl in it too.

 _‘This has to be Norman.’_ She thought to herself and out of the corner of her eye, she watched him pick up the plushie and then point at the kids.

“Do you remember having kids?” Dani found herself asking.

Norman nodded his head and then wrote on the wall closest to them.

_Yes. I had kids. You aren’t her though. You’re different._

Dani looked back at the teenager and decided that must be why he didn’t hurt her. He sees her as a kid. Because he knew he had a few at one point but hasn’t seen them in so long.

Her heart broke when she realized they were all probably long dead. Not having a clue as to what happened to their father or husband.

“This must be you. The real you.” Dani said, staring at the picture, tears forming in her eyes again at the sad situation. “And this must be your family. I’m really sorry, Norman.”

Norman looked at the picture she had cleaned and instantly felt like he did know them. If there was one thing he did remember, it was having kids. So these must be them because the girl said so.

He held the plushie tighter, getting ink all over it.

But he couldn’t remember the older woman. Maybe that was his wife? Why was this girl sorry though? What did she do?

_Why are you sorry?_

“Norman… Do you remember what year it is?” She felt stupid for asking that. How would he know how long it’s been?

1940s?

“No…” Dani shook her head. “It’s 2017.”

He tilted her head, confused. 2017? How could it of been that long? Maybe she was lying. Like how he did. There has to be proof.

_Prove it._

“O-Okay.” She gently put the picture back down and took her phone out.

Norman stared at the object in her hands. What was that little thing?

“This is a phone. A cell phone to be exact.” Dani said, basically reading this thoughts. “It can do more than make phone calls though.”

Unlocking her phone, she showed him some things on it.

Meanwhile, Norman watched in shock and amazement. He knew now that this had to of been the future…er present.

Norman moved back to the wall and pointed at the ‘ _Sorry_ ’ question. Dani frowned and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Oh… I’m sorry because…well… your family is likely gone.” There was no good way of saying that.

His light dimmed much more than it did earlier as he thought about that. If it was 2017, and it has to be, that makes sense. But it still hurt knowing he might never see his family again.

“Norman…?” She slowly walked up to him, afraid he might attack her.

Norman didn’t make a move. Which worried her. He did make a sad sounding noise that sounded almost like a whimper or cry. As she got closer, she noticed his lens had ink coming down, almost as if he was crying.

“I’m so sorry.” She gently put her left hand on his right arm and began to rub it. “I… I’ll try to save you. And any other employee that I can. I don’t know how or if it’s possible. But I’ll feel awful if I make it out alive while knowing you’re still trapped here.”

He light brightened again but not enough to blind her this time.

She watched as he set the plushie down and came back over to hug her. Not feeling afraid this time, she willing wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to hold her for a few minutes. The happy noises he was making told her that he appreciated the thought.

They stayed like that for a short while before he let her go and led her back to where the hearts were. After grabbing them, she started to head out of the maze, surprised that Norman wasn’t following behind her.

‘Maybe he wants to stay here. Probably safer anyway.’ She thought to herself as she headed towards the stairs.

Once at the top, she grabbed the last heart there and got inside the elevator to head back up.

Finally, they slowly ascended upwards after she gave the hearts to Alice. At the same time, Alice continued to speak to her before she started screaming again.

Dani’s legs began to shake as she tried to hold on as the elevator dropped suddenly and Boris was cowering in the corner.

All the while, Alice was screaming about how he was the ‘perfect’ Boris and that she wanted him.

“I need him! I need his insides so I can be beautiful again!” 

‘Ew.’ Dani thought.

“Now give him to me! Better yet, I’ll take him! Once. Your. DEAD!!”

Dani closed her eyes as she fell backwards and hit her head. When she wakes up again, she’ll be surprised if she doesn’t have any sort of brain damage or a concussion.

\--- _A short time later_ \---

“Huh? What?” She mumbled as she was shook awake.

When her eyes cleared up, she saw Boris looking afraid and shaking her shoulders. Boris? What was wrong with him?

She blinked and her headed started to hurt and her vision started to get blurry again.

The last thing she saw was a figure coming up from behind Boris.

“B-Boris.” Dani said, trying to get him to turn around.

But he didn’t. He kept his attention on her as Alice came up and grabbed him from behind.

Dani couldn’t help but start shaking and yelp when she saw Boris getting dragged down the hallway.

Despite her head hurting, she tried in vain to get up and go after them. After standing up for a second, she immediately fell back down.

“Boris…” She muttered as she closed her eyes.

A whine slipping out of her mouth as her eyes began to tear up.

“…Please forgive me.” And with that, she fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the part from 'A Different Light' to this one. That way Norman was in it. God that part in chapter 4 is gonna be even more heartbreaking now.


	5. Chapter 5

  
\--- _Date: November 1, 2017. Time: 3:00 P.M._ \---

When she woke up again, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry for a few moments. It took a few minutes but she finally gained the strength to stand and got up.

“Hang on, Boris. I’m coming.” She muttered, looking around the room.

The elevator was done for. That’s for sure. Only way she could go was down the hall. When she arrived, she saw a sign. She could tell from where she was standing that the door to her left was missing a valve.

So she went left to Grant’s office. Luckily the door was open and she found the valve in there. As well as another recording. This one didn’t have a name though…

“…” Dani had no words to describe what she was hearing.

To her, it sounded like a struggle between two people and one of them drowned…most likely in ink.

Just the thought of that made her shudder.

Now she didn’t feel comfortable being inside the room. Between the weird recording and what was written on the walls, it was clear that whoever did it was not in a good place, mentally-wise.

After getting the valve in place and opening the door, she walked inside and jumped as the lights came on.

“W-What are those things!?” She yelped, staring at them.

She waited for them to do…something. When they didn’t, she quickly ran around them and over to the archives where she found another recording from Susie Campbell. 

Needless to say, she did not sound right either. Sounded like she was losing her mind and going insane. Her voice sounded cold too and didn’t seem cheerful anymore either.

After walking in circles, she finally figured out the book puzzle and got the door open. Not without scaring herself though when her mind suddenly started freaking out and she started to hallucinate.

“My head… I probably have a concussion…” Dani groaned. “Or…maybe this ink is getting to me.”

When she went up the stairs, she noticed the gear was missing and changed the weird machine to it. Then she went and set it up so a Swollen Searcher would pop up, allowing her to grab some ink.

“Hopefully you weren’t Jack.” She said as the creature went down. “Nah. You aren’t wearing a hat.”

Dani placed the new gear in it’s place and pulled the handle, watching the cart come across.

‘How is this thing safe??” She questioned to herself, wishing she had someone with her to keep her company. “No Boris… no Jack… and no Norman either. Where are those guys?”

She then looked down at her bandaged arm. It seems the bleeding stopped but she really needs to get to a hospital for it.

Finally the cart was there and she slowly climbed inside as it started back on it’s own.

“EEK!” She yelped when the car suddenly shook before continuing on it’s way to the other side. “I’m gonna die… I’m gonna die… How did I not die from this thing??”

Quickly and carefully, she got out of the cart and shakily got to the door. Deciding to take a break for a moment.

“Never again. Not again. I don’t know how that thing didn’t fall…” 

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and opened the door to find a long corridor. Of course there’s a creepy-

“Eek!” She jumped back when her head started spinning and she saw hands and arms sticking out from the wall. Before they suddenly disappeared as fast as they appeared. “W-What the… huh?!”

What was going on? Was she suffering from a really bad concussion or ink poisoning? She wouldn’t be surprised if she was suffering from both.

Once she felt she was alright, she booked it down the corridor. Catching the ink machine going down as she reached the end.

“Did… did someone… call that thing down? How could it of went down on it’s own?” She asked herself before Alice started talking to her as she went up the stairs.

“I see you there, my little errand girl. Your angel is always watching. What is it that keeps you going?” Alice asks.

“You know what.” Dani mumbled.

“Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom? Or perhaps… you’re just looking for a little friendly…wolf…” Alice continued. “Better hurry, errand girl. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece.”

Dani sighed, hoping she will make it in time as she reached the top and entered the room, noticing the little miracle station in the corner.

As she stood and listened to the music, she just so happened to look up to see a inky figure walking along the balcony with glowing orange eyes.

 _“He’s going to find me! He always finds me! I just want to go home! WHEN DO WE GO HOME!?”_ The man cries as he starts to walk away.

“Are you talking about that ink demon?” Dani frowned, not getting a response. That was heartbreaking and new. First time a ink creature spoke and didn’t try to hurt her. He was also different than the other ink creatures that she has seen too. 

She began to wonder how long they have been trapped here. The studio is old, very old. So they could’ve been here since the 1930s or 40s for all she knew. And if that was the case, well, this whole situation became very sad and heartbreaking.

“Sammy mentioned wanting to be set free from that inky prison of a body. But that guy didn’t seem as corrupted as him. In fact, he seemed like a lost-”

Dani stopped talking to herself when she opened the door to find more of those… lost souls or lost ones… standing or sitting around.

“Oh… umm… excuse me…” Dani slowly stepped around them, frowning when they looked up to her with such sad, glowing eyes. “…Who are all of you? What happened so long ago?”

“Where is he?” She jumped a mile when one of them suddenly spoke up behind her.

“Who?” She asked, turning around to see one of them has stepped up to her.

“That monster… the liar that did this to all of us…” The male said, sounding like he was going to break down and cry.

“Oh… I’m not sure. I haven’t seen that monster for a while…” She said.

“We just want to go home…” He said, looking down.

“I know you do. But I don’t know how to help you…” Dani said, stepping closer to him, not feeling afraid. “I can’t bring the police here… um… what is your name?”

“I… I don’t…” The man trailed off.

“…You don’t remember?” She asked and he nodded.

“How long? How long have we been here?” The man asked.

“Um… I don’t know exactly but it’s…” It was her turn to trail off. Should she really tell them?

“What is it?” The man asked, now tilting his head.

“…It’s 2018 now. So… it’s been a long time…” Dani said.

“I see… it was around 1940s… I think… ” The man said, sadly. “So if we haven’t gotten free yet… chances are we never will be?”

“Don’t say that.” Dani said. “I… I’ll try and help you. I can’t promise it but I can’t leave you like this. None of you deserved whatever Joey did to you.”

“Thank you… who are you, Miss?”

“Um… Danielle Jones. But I like to go by Dani.” She replied.

“Well, thank you, Dani. It’s been so long since we saw a human. If one came in… chances are they didn’t get this far down…”

“I can see that.” Dani said. “Do you know where that angel might be?”

“Go through there. There should be a flashlight you can use.” The man pointed behind her to a vent.

“Thanks.” Dani said, turning to walk towards it. “I’ll… do what I can to help you guys.”

“Thank you. Good luck on whatever you need to do with that angel.”

“Yeah… I’m going to need it.” Dani replied, grabbing the flashlight, thankful she wouldn’t have to use her phone. God knows what percentage it’s at now. “Hmm…”

She took her phone out and saw that the percentage was at 80%.

“Not bad…”

“What is that?” The same man asked, now closer to her again.

“Uh…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You know how I said it’s 2018?” She asked and he nodded. “Well… this is what phones look like now.” Dani held it up for him to look at.

“Whoa…” The man looked at it, curiously. “It’s so small…”

“Yeah… it does a lot of different things too.”

“THIS tiny thing does a lot of things? Now you’re just pulling my leg!” The man said, amazed. “Er…what’s left of it anyway!”

“Hehe. See for yourself.” Dani smiled, unlocking it with her thumb and showing him the different apps.

“So uh, what does these things do?” He pointed to the apps at the bottom.

“That’s the apps you use to call someone, send or receive email, get on the internet, or listen to music.” Dani said. “This one is for texting.” She tapped it and showed him some of her recent messages. “I also have some for social media and games but they won’t work due to not having service or wifi.”

“I have so many questions…” The man said, his eyes glowing more now.

“…And such little time…” Dani finished, looking at the vent.

“So why don’t yah just call someone to get you out?” He asks.

“Because I tried and it won’t work. Like I said, I need service or wifi but I don’t have either here.” Dani replied. “I even got the error messages on the texts I’ve been trying to send.”

“Hmm… so it’s basically useless?”

“Somewhat. I can still listen to music and play games but that’s it.” She said. “Actually… I never did try calling 911 but I probably shouldn’t call now that I’m in so deep.”

“Yeah. That probably wouldn’t be a good idea. That’ll just be even more people trapped here.” He said, taking the phone and tapping the music app and scrolling down. “I would love to listen to some new music from this time period…maybe play one of these games too.”

“Here. You can use this. It has the same games and even more music on it.” Dani handed him the mp3 player after taking out the earbuds and took her phone back, placing both in her pocket.

“Really?” He asked, taking it.

“Yeah. It’s older now and I recently backed it up so if something happens I’ll have something to transfer everything over to a new one.” She said, turning the flashlight on. “Besides, I have something I need to do.”

“Well, thank you!”

“You’re welcome. This is the home button. This is the sleep button. And these are the volume buttons. You can press the home or sleep to wake it up again.” Dani said, giving him a quick tutorial.

“Sounds simple enough… are you sure you want to go in there?” He asks.

“I am. I have a Boris I need to save.” Dani said. “Maybe I can find a way to save you guys too?”

“I wouldn’t count on it but good luck saving that Boris.” He replied.

“Thanks.” Dani says. “Have fun with that.”

After saying goodbye to him, she crawled inside the vent with the flashlight and continued on her journey.

_*BANG!*_

She stopped crawling and held her breath when Bendy suddenly appeared and rubbed his finger down the vent.

Then, he left.

“Huh?” Dani whispered. “What is this troll doing? Does he want to kill me or not…”

After the black ink disappeared, she continued on. Coming across another one of those ‘lost ones’ banging his head on the wall in the process.

Finally, she got out and headed up the stairs since the door was shut.

There, she found a new recording from a new person she hasn‘t heard before. This one being from Bertrum Piedmont.

Sounded like he built a park like Disney World or one of the Disney Land locations. And like everyone else, he didn’t seem to like Joey either. Especially after calling him ‘Bertie’ of all things…

After pulling the switch and looking at what she assumed to be concept art for some of the stuff for the park, she headed back down the stairs, getting spooked when she saw a ‘lost one’ standing by the vent.

“Hi again!” The same man from before greeted her.

“Hi… what are you doing here?”

“Well, I noticed the others getting sad when I played some of the songs on this thing so I decided to get _out of there_. And stick with you! Figured you could use the company anyway! And maybe tell me about the artists of these songs?” The man said, sparking a bit of her memory.

“Can you say that one part again?” She asks.

“What part?” The man asked, confused.

“The… ‘ _Out of there_.’ part. That sounded really familiar. Better yet, can you say, ‘ _I’m out of here_.’ for me?” She asks as she got closer to him.

“I’m out of here.” The man said.

“That sounded really familiar. Like I heard it on a tape recording… a few actually… but I can’t think of the guy’s name…”

“Yah know… it does sound familiar. Like it was a catchphrase or something rather than a threat to leave. Though I seriously wish I got outta here.”

“Well, I haven’t came across a tape like it again just yet… so hopefully we’ll come across it again and it’ll have a name on it like before.” She said, turning to the door that is now open. “I guess this is our only way through.”

“Then let’s go.” The guy said as they walked up the stairs and held onto each other when the lights suddenly came on.

“Bendy Hell? Er… Land?” She says, noticing the sign.

“This is basically Hell so good job to whoever wrote that. Maybe it was that fella.” He pointed to the lost one near the sign.

“Maybe…” Dani said, as they walked down the stairs. “Here’s another recording. And it says… oh! Wally Franks! That‘s who it was!”

“You think I’m this Wally Franks guy?” He asked, playing with the mp3 player as she started the recording.

_“These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I’m stuck cleaning up after ’em. They kept locking themselves out of their own back room! So I says, look guys, I says, you’re smart, right? Here’s an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win? It’ll be fun for you guys and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don’t start realizing who the real genius is, I’m outta here!”_

“Whoa… that really did sound like me, huh?” Wally says as Dani put the tape down.

“So that must be who you are!” Dani smiled. “You’re Wally Franks! The janitor here!”

“So that’s why I’ll sometimes get an urge to clean something up…” Wally replied. “Well, I feel a lot better having a name again.”

“It also makes things easier for me. I feel better being able to call you something.” Dani replied as they headed towards the haunted house. “This is probably our best way to get to Boris.”

“Just got to get power to it first. Let’s start playing these games. Maybe we have to open the doors to get power going.” Wally suggested. “Here, you can have this back.”

“Good idea.” Dani says, taking her mp3 player back and putting it in her pocket. “How do you like modern music?”

“Not bad. Personally, I think it sounds better than the music I had back in the day. Except if it came from here. Sammy always had great songs and Jack with his lyrics too!” Wally said.

“You remember them?” Dani asks, surprised as they stopped by the bottle wallop and bull’s-eye game.

“Huh… I do…strange… wonder where they are.”

“Up by the Music Department as far as I know.” Dani said, picking up the three balls.

“Hm… you do that one and I’ll do this one.” Wally said, picking up the gun.

“Okay.” Dani said, starting to throw.

Soon they both heard a dinging noise and the door closest to them opened up. They peaked inside and saw what looked to be puppets.

“I’ll go do that strength one while you go in there.” Wally said and she nodded, slowly going in.

Quickly, she pulled the lever and booked it out of the room and pulled the power 1 lever as Wally finally got a ding on that game. And the door there opened up.

“Looks like we got company. Maybe we can use these cans?” He suggested.

“Looks like it’s all we have.” Dani says. “Why don’t you go around there and I’ll grab the ones here?”

“Okay.” Wally nodded and started walking over to the other side.

Once the cans were collected, they threw one down the one hall and ran down the other way. Feeling fortunate that they didn’t seem them.

“Oh. It’s another one.” Dani frowned at the crying figure. “There sure is a lot of you trapped here…”

“Yah know… you don’t have to help us. I would rather help you get out of here than watch you die trying to set us free.” Wally said, as they walked around the corner.

“I’ll feel really bad if I leave and I didn’t try something.” Dani replied, as Wally pulled the lever. Then she pressed the play button on the tape.

As Lacie spoke, Dani walked around the room and towards the ‘mechanical demon’ she was talking about. Definitely looked like something from her favorite game.

“At least it doesn’t seem like it’s moving now.” She said, walking away from it.

“Yeah. That thing is pretty creepy. I think I heard a song that had an animatronic or something on the image?” Wally asks.

“Probably. I have like 80 fan songs from that game that involves animatronics.” Dani replied, walking up to him.

“What kind of game is it?”

“It’s an computer-” He gave her a puzzled look. “-Um… a bigger thing than this.“ She held up her phone. “And you use a little thing to move a little arrow and double click what you want to open.”

“Ah… you so gotta click something in this game?”

“Yeah. Usually buttons to turn on lights, open or close doors, and use the cameras to see where the killer animatronics are.” She nodded.

“Why are they killers?” He asks.

“They’re haunted by these kids’ souls that were murdered in the kiddy pizzeria place. You play as the night guard.”

“…Do they ever get set free?” He asked, hopeful.

“If I remember right, most did at the end of the third game. There’s another coming out in a month or two so who knows what will happen in that one. Upside, is that the killer got what he deserved by dying inside of an animatronic and being stuck in it. Both body and soul.”

“Oh. Well, at least most got set free and the killer got what he deserved.”

“There is actually mobile versions of the game but I like playing them on my computer better.” Dani said, as they started heading back to the main area, glancing back at the animatronic one last time.

“Ah.”

Glancing around the corner, they saw the Butcher Gang was looking at the fire again so they threw one of the cans towards the stairs. Allowing them to sneak by the pull the other lever.

Once they were back upstairs, they pulled the lever and headed to the other door that was open now. And pressed play on the recording.

“ _The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the other before it…_ ” They looked at the ride curiously. “ _…I built this park, it was to be a masterpiece! MY masterpiece!_ ” They backed away from the table a little. “ _…You may think I’m gone. But I’m still here!_ ”

“…” The two companions held onto and glanced at each other as the ride began moving, Then… they saw the head, tightening their grip onto each other and moving back to the now closed entrance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL after I posted the last chapter I decided that the lost one would be Wally! if you read the original version of this fic, you would've seen that he was Boris in that one. And well, I couldn't do that to him in this one. So he is still a friend and will be joining Dani. 
> 
> Please leave reviews by the way. I love them!
> 
> Now I wanna draw a pic of Wally and Dani from the end of the chapter. By the way, my Tumblrs are Lexipup13(main) Inky-Animatronic (Art and fics sideblog) and askbatimmodernau is my ask blog for the original version of this fic that takes play afterwards when everyone is free and home with Dani.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is sad and Norman...well...you'll see....

  
“Oh look! It’s an axe!” Wally pointed to it after the table got crushed.

“Cool! You go grab it! You’re the one that can’t die!” Dani said, pushing him towards it.

“Hey! I might not be able to die but I really don’t… ah whatever.” Wally turned around and quickly picked it up. “Heads up!”

Dani caught the axe, just barely though.

“So what am I suppose to do now?” She asks as Wally came back over to where she was.

“Hmm… ah! Hit those bolts or whatever! But be careful to do it when the arm is down!” Wally said.

“Good idea. Why am I the one doing it?” She asked, watching Bertrum.

“Because you can probably do it faster than me.”

“That’s fair.” She said, running up to one arm and hitting the two bolts on her side before running back to Wally.

“See? Easy. Just do two at a time.” Wally said.

“Two at a time…sounds easy enough…” Dani whispered to herself.

Dani stepped forward and hit another two once the arm was down.

“Just… two at a time…” She muttered.

The process continued on for what felt like forever. By the end of it, Dani’s heart was beating out of her chest and she thought she got a bruise on her right arm from when she hit the deck so she wouldn’t get hit.

Thankfully, Wally walked around the room with her so if she had to go down suddenly, he was there to pull her to safety.

Dani sat on the floor beside Wally, who was still standing, as they watched Bertrum freak out for a few moments before the panels shut and hid his face again.

“I guess that’s over. Now that’s what I call a wild ride!” Wally looked down to see her breathing hard. “…Dani?”

“…Huh..?” She went, slowly looking up to him.

“Are you okay?” Wally asked, worriedly as he kneeled down.

“I-I think so…“ She stuttered, visibly shaking.

“You sure?“ Wally asked, frowning.

“T-That was just one of the scariest things I’ve seen while being here.”

“I bet. How long have you been here anyway?” Wally questioned.

“A-Almost 24 hours now.”

“I see… that’s a awfully long time… I can only imagine what all you’ve been through while getting down this far.” Wally said, looking away.

Then he heard sniffling.

“H-hey now… don’t cry.” Wally said, scooting closer to her as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

“I’m not… getting out of this damn place alive… am I?” She looked away from him.

“You might! Don’t give up now!”

“I just don’t know if I can fight Alice and save my Boris. Then get back to the exit upstairs.” Dani frowned.

“I know it might seem unlikely now but there’s still a chance that everything will be alright!” Wally said, moving a arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a inky hug.

“Forgive me but I… really don’t see a good ending for either of us. You’ll likely remain trapped and I’ll probably join you one way or another.”

“Come on, let’s try and save Boris. You don’t want to let him down. Do yah?” He asks.

“Well…no…” Dani trailed off.

“Then lets go save him! And show that demented angel that you‘re not giving up!” Wally said, holding out his hands to help her up.

“…Okay. Hopefully that was it for giant monsters…” She put her hands in his and they helped each other to their feet.

“Yeah that was terrifying! But you did it! So you should feel happy for managing to do that!” Wally replied.

“I guess I am…” Dani gave a small smile then looked down with a frown.

“What?” Wally asked, tilting his head.

“Sucks about that axe.” Dani pointed to the broken weapon.

“Oh yeah. We could’ve used that.” Wally said, noticing it. He also noticed she was still shaky from the possessed ride. “Stay. I’ll go pull that lever.”

“Okay.” She nodded and watched him head over to the other door.

After meeting back up, they pulled the power lever and went over to the last door that was now open.

“At least this should be it. Hopefully we can easily find it.” Wally said as they saw a bright light as they walked down the stairs.

“Is that…?” Dani trailed off.

“Who?” Wally asked.

“It’s the Projectionist! Er… Norman, I should say! He’s the one who found me these bandages for my arm.” Dani replied, as Norman walked by them.

“What did happen to your arm anyway?” Wally questioned.

“Oh it happened while dealing with one of the Butcher Gang members. I might need stitches for it but that’s the least of my problems.” Dani said as they walked down the stairs completely and headed around the other way to pull the lever near them.

“Ouch. Hm… That doesn’t look like the right-” He got cut off when Norman suddenly screeched and he practically jumped into her arms.

When Norman got closer, he stopped and looked at them, tilting his head and almost making them go blind with his light.

“Hi pal, can you dim your light?” Wally asks, holding up his arm. “I don’t think the gal and I want to go blind right now.”

To his surprise, Norman listened and dimmed his light.

“Hi Norman. Remember me?” Dani asks, setting Wally down.

Norman gave a pleased sound so they took that as a _yes_.

“Okay, well… we’re looking for a lever. That’s different from this one.” Dani says, hoping he understood.

He thought for a moment before pointing to the stairs.

“Up there?” Wally asks and Norman nodded. “Well, thanks pal!”

Norman gave another pleased sound and nodded, looking to be happy that they were happy.

As they headed over, they found another tape. This one from the man himself, _Joey Drew._

_“I believe there’s something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are._

_Okay. Let’s stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, okay? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm what? It’s still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!”_

“Wow…” Dani said, speechless. “Just… wow…”

“God he was quite the jerk. Manipulative and a liar too, if I remember right.” Wally said. “Oh and not to mention a MURDERER!”

“Sounds like a total asshole. I might work at a crappy minimum wage job but at least my boss isn’t a dick that like.”

“You’re lucky. If there’s some thing I remember, it’s how awful Joey was. Especially after that…machine… came along. It got really bad when it came.” Wally replied.

“Was he always like that?” Dani asks.

“No. I think it started after the co-creator, Henry, left because he couldn’t deal with Joey anymore. He took it out on us and it only got worse from there.” Wally replied.

“Didn’t know there was another creator… wonder what happened to Henry. He… would probably be long since dead by now.” She said.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. I think he had a gal when he left so hopefully they got married and had a good life.” Wally said, as they went up the stairs with Norman following behind. “He sent letters to some of us but I can’t help but wonder how he felt when we all went missing.”

“At least he never came in here.” Dani said.

“Yeah.” Wally said. “He probably decided to leave the place behind.“

“Especially after you all went missing.” Dani said as they approached the last lever and pulled it. Noticing that the power had gone out for a moment.

“That was odd. Almost as odd as these giant trains. What was the point of these anyway?” Wally questions.

“Who knows. Could say the same about this.” Dani said, pointing to the cutout with a camera by it.

“Yeah. That’s weird.” Wally replies, as they walk down the stairs. “Think we need anything else here?”

“I don’t think so.” Dani says as they head back to the main stairs. “You want to come with us, Norman?”

Norman thinks for a moment before following them up the stairs.

As they rounded the corner, the room became dark and all three knew instantly who was coming.

Quickly, Norman pushed them inside the little miracle station as Bendy broke the door down. Then Bendy swung first at Norman, who fought back to keep his friends safe.

Unfortunately, Bendy was stronger and ripped the Projector head off, throwing it at the little miracle station, and bending down to look inside it. He then grabbed Norman’s foot and dragged him away.

The two looked at each other, in shock of what they saw.

When the blackness went away, they slowly crept out, thankful that the ink demon was gone.

“That was… uhh… that was something…” Wally said, looking at the projector head on the floor.

“Yeah… something…” Dani said, still speechless.

Neither of them was expecting finding Norman only to lose him right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. That happened. 
> 
> Please leave reviews! I love them!


	8. Chapter 8

  
“Can we… just pretend that didn’t happen? I was not ready for Bendy to kill him…” Dani suggested.

“Yeah sure. I wasn’t expecting it either.” Wally nodded. “Poor…who did you say that was?”

“Norman.”

“Yeah! Poor Norman!” Wally continued. “Let’s just head to that haunted house now that it has power.”

Dani simply nodded and followed him over to it. Unsure how to react to what she just witnessed.

Once they were seated inside, making Dani think of an attraction elsewhere, Alice started talking.

“Now, the ride truly begins.” Alice said. “Come in, and pretend it’s all just a bad dream. It’s a funny thing, how so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control of the studio. Either you were in someone’s pocket, or you were putting someone in yours.”

They silently listened as the continued on in the ride, seeing the ghosts and skeletons appear in a cheap jumpscare way.

“I just wanted what was promised to me! I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that.” Alice continued. “Do you enjoy the terror of the drop into Hell? Because if that’s the case… hold on tight, I got a surprised…”

Dani and Wally looked at each other, worriedly as they went around in a circle and headed straight into darkness.

Yelping, when two giant hands grabbed their car.

“Boris! No… what did she do to you?!” Dani cried.

Boris moved the car around then launched it across the room, flinging them out of it. Quickly, they got up as Boris headed towards them.

“Meet the new and improved Boris!” Alice laughed. “I took what I wanted and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there’s no ink demon and no escape. Boris, tear her apart! Leave nothing!”

As Alice talked, they ran around the room as Boris destroyed everything in it. Then Dani noticed the ink he threw up. Quickly, she grabbed it and headed to the machine.

“What are you going to do with that?!” Wally asks, freaking out.

“Hopefully make something that will help. Ah! A bone!” Dani pulled the lever and ran away with Boris, who had came closer. “He’s not going for the bone… that’s not good.”

“Make something else!” Wally says as they ran back to the machine.

“A pipe! Looks like we have no other choice…” Dani says as Wally put some ink in and pulled the lever. “Oh! We can use your ink! Get a pipe and hit him with it! I’ll keep him busy!”

“Wait! You sure?” Wally asks, worriedly after Dani had already ran off.

“I’m the one he wants! He won’t go after you! See?” Dani says, running out of the way as Boris charged her.

“Yeah… I see…” He muttered. “Hopefully this will work…”

The pipe came out and Wally started on another just to be safe. As Boris was throwing up ink, he came up and hit him with it, making Boris pound into the ground.

“Good job! Get another!” Dani says, noticing that pipe broke as soon as it made contact.

Wally ran over to the machine and Dani started to run to the other side of the room as Boris jumped high in the air and caught her off guard.

“AH! Fuck!” She cursed when Boris nearly landed on her, making her fall back on her already bandaged arm, noticing the blood seeping through.

Having to ignore the pain, she quickly went to get up only for Boris to roughly grab her right ankle, and squeezed it hard enough to bruise and be in pain for a while.

“Oww! Wally! Boris, get off!” She started to kick him as Wally came up and hit him again, angering him.   
  
“You okay?” Wally, helped her up.

“T-Thought he was going to crush my ankle!” Dani said, turning to where Boris went. “Shit. Now what is he doing…”

“Move!” Wally pushed her out of the way as Boris threw a cart at them.

“Wally!” Dani said, her heart stopping for a moment.

“Ooo…” Wally slowly lifted himself out of the puddle his bottom half had turned into. “…I’m okay. There should already be a pipe ready for you!”

Dani nodded and turned to grab it, wincing when her ankle started to hurt again like it did earlier.

Luckily, she dodged the second and third cart. By some miracle. She was barely able to stand due to her ankle. Boris really did a number on it.

Weakly, she ran up to Boris and hit him when he started throwing up again. This time, bringing him down for good.

“NO!!! NO! NO! NO! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST DIE!?” Alice yelled as Boris turned into a puddle and the ink seeped through the floor.

“Rest in peace, buddy.” Dani muttered as Wally managed to pull himself together and came over to her.

Wally placed a hand on her shoulder, and kneeled down beside her.

“Ahhh!!!” They turned to see Alice screaming and running at them.

As they stood up, Dani holding onto his shoulder for support, and with nothing to defend themselves with, Alice was suddenly stabbed through the chest.

“Huh!?” They went in unison, watching her fall to the floor.

Then they heard a noise like a pipe…

Looking back up, they were greeted by what seemed to be a perfect Alice and a perfect Boris, only with a mechanical hand. Like it came from that animatronic they saw.

“W-Who are you? And uh… thanks for that…” Wally said, surprised at the toons that saved them.

“Well…” The Alice trailed off. “…I suppose you can call me… Allison…”

“Allison… that name sounds familiar.” Dani says.

“Like you heard it on a tape?” Wally asks and she nodded.

“And I’m Thomas.” The Boris added.

“I know I recognize your voice!” Dani started to sway on her feet. “…You were the…repairman…right?”

“Yep. You alright, Miss?” Thomas asked, concerned.

“Don’t…know....” She put a hand to her head. “...Hurts…” She winced suddenly again. “Everything… my ankle…and head…arm…”

“Whoa there! Stay with us, Dani!” Wally said, holding onto her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Let’s get her somewhere safe for rest. Probably overwhelmed and in pain.” Thomas said, coming up to help hold her. “Think you can get on my back?”

“I’ll try…” Dani says, as he turned around and handed the pipe to Wally.

“There. Now let’s get somewhere safe.” Wally said.

“We have a place. Come on, we might have something for your arm too.” Allison replied, taking the lead.

“I’m tired…” Dani said. “…of everything…” She muttered the last part quietly but Thomas still heard her.

“Well, hang on a little longer. You can get some rest soon. We just need to see how bad your injuries are. That Boris really did a number on you, huh?” Thomas questioned.

“Uh huh.” She nodded slightly. “I feel bad. He was my friend… and I didn’t…”

“Hey now, don’t get upset! I’m sure Boris knew you were trying to rescue him!” Wally said.

“Your voice is sounding familiar… Franks? The Janitor?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah! Dani helped figure out who I was!” Wally nodded. “How’d you know, Thomas?”

“Your voice.” He replied.

“Was there a specific Boris you were after? That Alice may have wanted too?” Allison asked, wondering something...

“The perfect one.” Dani replied.

“Well… we have a surprise for you…” Allison smiled.

“Hm?” Dani hummed, and as they turned the corner, she saw a familiar figure waiting as her vision went black… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't the plot twist I mentioned on Tumblr. That will come into play later.
> 
> Also getting as many chapters as I can out before I go out of town later this week.


	9. Chapter 9

\--- _Date: November 2, 2017. Time: 9:13 A.M_. ---

When Dani woke up, she was laying on a bed in a new room. She noticed that her arm had new bandages on it as did her ankle.

“What… happened?” She asked herself, trying to think but made her head hurt even worse.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

“I…killed Boris. Right? Right. Wally was with me and we met… a new Alice and Boris. But they weren’t them. They were Allison and Thomas…”

Dani thought about them.

“They were employees here. Wally was the janitor…Thomas the repairman and Allison… what was she?” She questioned, deciding she had the strength to get up now.

With the help of the wall, she got up, and stepped forward with her bandaged ankle first.

“Aahh!” She cried in pain and collapsed to the floor. “Okay. Bad idea.” She said, tearing up.

“Dani?” Wally came rushing in. “Oh no! Are you alright?”

“No. Ankle hurts.” Dani shook her head as Thomas and Allison came in too.

“It didn’t seem to be broken when we looked at it. Does it feel broken?” Thomas asks, kneeling down beside her.

“Nuh uh.” Dani said. “Almost… like it’s twisted? I guess is the best way to put it… I feel I can put it down just not put a lot of pressure on it.”

“I’ll see if I can find something for you. Maybe a cane? Surely there’s one around here somewhere.” Thomas said, rubbing his chin.

“That’ll help.” She nodded.

“How’s your arm?” Allison asked.

“Okay. I guess… thank you guys for taking care of it and my ankle.” Dani says, trying to get up.

“You’re welcome, honey.” Allison said as the boys helped Dani up. “You slept what seemed to be all night. We took your… phone? Music thing? So you could sleep comfortably without them in your pockets. We checked the time with it. It’s morning now.”

“Oh cool. I’ve been here for about two days now.” Dani said. “Came on… October 31st at around 6PM. And yesterday I know was the 1st…”

“Yeah but we couldn’t figure out how to open your phone. Kept getting the thing wrong. So we only played with your music player. That thing in the corner went down a lot though.” Wally said.

“Then your phone told genius here that it was locked for a certain amount of time.” Thomas added.

“Like…locked, locked? You LOCKED me out of my phone!?” Dani says, then face-palmed while holding onto Thomas. “Wally, why didn’t you wait? I would’ve told you the code. At least my music player was always unlocked so you could enjoy that.”

“Sorry. If it makes you feel better, the time should be over now.” Wally said, making her relieved.

“That’s good. By the way, the thing in the corners was the battery. Meaning, when it gets all the way down, it won’t turn on until I charge it with a cord. Which I don’t have on me.” Dani replied.

“I think your phone was at 70% or something.” Wally said.

“That’s not bad. Probably due to not using it so much. My mp3 doesn’t have a percentage but if it’s super low and in the red then I don’t mind. As long as my phone survives I’m happy.” Dani replied.

“Well, I’m sure you’re hungry?” Allison asks.

“I am.” She nodded. “I could go to the bathroom too.”

“We have one. Thomas, why don’t you make some bacon soup and I’ll help her to the ladies room?” Allison asks.

“Alright. Come on, Franks.” Thomas said as Dani held onto Allison and he knew she wouldn’t fall back down.

After she went to the bathroom, a inky gross bathroom, but one nevertheless, Allison helped her to the main room. Surprising her when she saw not one, but two Boris’ sitting at the table with Wally.

The one was clearly Thomas due to his hand but the other…

“Boris?” Dani muttered, getting their attention.

The other Boris jumped up and ran over to give her a bear hug.

“Whoa…” Dani said, releasing her grasp on Allison and hugging him back.

“Surprise! They rescued the Boris you were looking for!” Wally grinned with a inky smile. “Turns out, Alice hadn’t ripped out his heart yet and that the Boris we fought was just another clone!”

“Yep! We heard that Alice talking to what we presume to be you? So we decided to go save the perfect Boris that she yelled so much about before dropping the elevator. Luckily she was busy turning that Boris into a monster so she somehow didn’t see us save him!” Allison added.

“T-Thank you.” Dani smiled, with tears in her eyes.

“You’re welcome! Come on, sit down. The food will be done soon.” She said, as Boris guided her to the table and pulled the one chair closer.   
That way they were sitting next to each other. Boris even wrapped his arms around her and set his head on top of hers.

“I’ve missed you too, buddy. I really thought I lost yah!” Dani said, happy that her Boris was back and was okay.

At least, she had no reason to assume they were lying. She faintly remembers seeing a familiar figure before she passed out. They could’ve told him to wait there to be safe. So… who is to say this isn’t her Boris?

Plus, Alice didn’t look any different so she couldn’t of used his insides yet let alone got them. She was likely too busy making that monster or Franken-Boris.

As she silently ate, she unlocked her phone and gave it to the others to play with since her mp3 was slowly dying.

“This is so…” Thomas trailed off.

“Cool!” Wally finished. “Look at all the colors and different things you can do with it!”

“Yeah but your ink probably isn’t helping.” Thomas said, opening one of her social media apps. “Hey uh… what’s your full name?”

“Hm? Oh it’s Danielle Jones. Why?” She asked, looking up from the soup.

“This is why.” He handed the phone across the table to her.

Dani, giving a confused look, grabbed the phone and her and Boris began to read the post that was up.

_MISSING YOUNG ADULT:_   
_Name: Danielle Jones_   
_Age: 21 Years Old_   
_Hair: Brown_   
_Eyes: Green_   
_Date Last Seen: October 31, 2017_   
_Other: Was with her friends on Halloween near an old animations studio._

“I see they went to the police since it’s been over 24 hours.” Dani said, continuing to read the post that mentioned they didn’t have a picture of her just yet. “Wonder why it says near and not inside the studio.”

“Did they see anything too?” Allison asked.

“My one friend saw that Ink Bendy too. Then he shut the door due to being ahead of me. Not like it matters since the floor caved in and I fell down two floors to the music department.” Dani replied, sliding the phone back over to them. “I’m surprised that app refreshed with something new.”

“Wally mentioned needing something for some of the things to work.” Allison said.

“Yeah. And I definitely don’t have it here.” Dani said, going back to eating the soup.

“What can you tell us about the current year?” Wally asks.

“Uh… what would you like to know?” She questions.

“Hm… how about landlines? Are they still a thing? Oh! And cars? How different are they now?” Wally asked.

“Landlines are still around, just not used as often as they were. People mainly use their smart phones now.” She pointed to her phone. “Cars are very different nowadays.”

“Can they-” She cut him off with a giggle.

“No. They can’t fly. I wish though. They’re just… oh! I think I have a picture of one that my friend got recently.” She took her phone back and opened the pictures app. “Here. This is one kind of car looks like.”

“Cool!” Wally said.

“Nice.” Thomas said looking at the picture before taking the phone back when she gave it to him.

“There are smart cars too. They have a screen that you can tap to change radio stations, pull up a map for directions, and even call people through it so you don’t have to take both hands off the wheel.” Dani said.

“What I would do to live in this time period.” Wally said, looking at her pictures with Thomas and Allison.

“Technically we are living in this time period. We just can’t leave the studio.” Thomas replied.

“Yeah… I still need to figure out how to help you guys.” Dani said.

“And again, you don’t have to do that.” Wally replied. “I’ll rather you get out alive then die trying to help us.”

“I agree with Wally. You don’t need to worry about us.” Allison added.

“Still, I’ll feel bad…”

“Well… you’ll get over it eventually and will come to terms that there might be nothing you can do.” Thomas frowned. “Why don’t you guys continue to ask questions if you want? I’ll head out and see if I can find a cane for her.”

“Okay.” Allison nodded. “Be careful, Thomas.”

“I will.” Thomas said, opening the door after grabbing the pipe.

Allison then shut the door behind him and joined the others back at the table, noticing Dani ate all the soup.

“Here. I got it.” Allison said, taking the bowl.

“Thank you. I really appreciate all of this.” Dani smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Allison smiled back and set the bowl on a counter.

“Now what shall we talk about… hmm… how about cartoons nowadays?” Wally suggested.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

“Uh… you guys ever hear of Walt Disney?” Dani asks.

“I think I remember Joey ranting about him.” Wally said.

“Well, his company is super big nowadays and has theme parks all over. A big one called, ‘Disney World’ in Florida and some others called, ‘Disney Land’ in California and in Europe and Asia too. I think France and Japan were those two locations?”

“Wow! So his animation business is super popular even to this day, huh?” Wally asks, amazed.

“Yeah. While I do love Disney movies, I think most cartoons that I watched as a kid came from this TV channel called Nickelodeon.” Dani replied.

“I take it they are different too?” Wally asks and she nods.

“Cartoons are very different. There are A LOT of channels nowadays too. And TVs are flat and pretty big as well.” Dani added.

“How many channels?” Wally questions.

“Uhh thousands? I guess.” She replied.

“Whoa.” His orange eyes lit up and glowed even more.

“I wish you guys can leave. I think showing is much easier than telling if I’m being honest.” Dani smiled as his enthusiasm.

“You can say that again!” Wally said. “I would love to see how much the world has changed!”

“I do too.” Allison said. “From your clothes I take it fashion is different too? And it’s more normal for a female to where pants?”

“Yeah. Clothes are completely different now too. And personally, I like wearing pants more than skirts or dresses so I am glad it’s normal nowadays unlike back then.” Dani replied.

“Well, fashion is something I would like to see if we could leave.” Allison said as Wally thought about what he would want to see.

“Ooh! I would like to see big cities, cartoons, and those uh… what was that thing called?” Wally asks and Dani tilted her head. “Yah know! That animatronic thing we talked about!”

“You mean video games?”

“Yeah them! I’ll like to play them too!” Wally nodded.

“What about you, Boris?” Dani asks.

Boris thought for a moment before writing down one word, food.

“Ha! I think a county fair is going on right now. I could go for some fair food.” Dani laughed. “Lemonade, fried stuff, and the dessert too!”

“Mhmm cake sounds good.” Wally added.

“What is- oh! It’s me!” Allison said, suddenly.

“Find the camera?” Dani asks, with a smile.

“I believe so. How do you take pictures?” Allison asked.

“Here. I’ll show you guys what an…uh…selfie is.” Dani got up and walked around the table.

Dani got on one side of Allison while the boys got on the other.

“Smile!” Dani said, holding her phone up and getting them all in the picture, perfectly. “Shame Thomas wasn’t here for it.”

“Always later.” Wally said as she showed them the picture.

“So this is an…selfie?” Allison asked, looking at the colorful picture.

“Yep.” Dani nodded. “The outer camera is right here.” She pointed to the little circle peaking out from her otter box case. “Thank god I have this kind of case on it. It was made to protect phones.”

“What about the screen?” Wally asked, feeling a little bad about the ink all over it.

“There’s a protective screen over it so I can just take it off later and replace it. As long as ink doesn’t get in here.” She flipped it upside down. “Then I am happy. Same with my phone not dying.”

Dani then glanced at the battery to see it had dropped to 50% while they were playing with it.

“You can still play with my music player. But this dropped down to 50% and I would rather not risk it.” Dani said, sitting back down.

“That’s fine.” Allison replied.

\--- _Time: 11:30_ \---

“Thanks for showing us all this neat stuff on your phone!” Wally said, playing a new song.

“You’re welcome.” Dani smiled.

“Where is Thomas? He should’ve been back by now…” Allison said, feeling worried. “How long has it been?”

“A little over two hours.” Dani said, checking her phone.

“Why don’t we go look for him?” Wally suggested. “Boris and Dani can stay here in the meantime.”

“Well… okay…” Allison said. “Are you okay with this.”

Dani nodded as Boris yawned, proving he wanted to get some sleep now.

“Alright. We’ll be back soon. Stay safe. We’ll knock three times if it’s us.” Allison said, getting her weapons and handing a pipe to Wally.

“Okay.” Dani said. “Boris, you can go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll hang out here in the meantime.”

Boris nodded and got up to head to the bedroom.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” Allison asked.

“I think I’ll be fine. Can’t really go anywhere anyway.” Dani said.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Allison replied. “At least Boris is here so if anything happens he can help you.”

“Exactly.” Dani said.

“We’ll shut the door from the outside. Goodbye.” Allison said, opening the door with Wally following.

“See yah, Dani!” Wally said, waving.

Dani waved back and watched them shut the door. Then she leaned back and let out a deep breath. Finally feeling relaxed and safe.

\--- Meanwhile ---

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Wally says, trying to comfort Allison, who seemed worried.

“I know but I worry about her leg. She won’t be able to get far with it hurting so much.” Allison replied.

“Yeah but she’s been through worse. Trust me, I’ve probably witnessed it. She’s a tough gal, that’s for sure!” Wally said with a grin.

“ _Gal? Could it be you’re talking about…_ ” A toothy smile appeared on the figure of ink, hidden in the shadows. “ _…my little sheep from before_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's that sexy ink man that got buff as Hell.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, Thomas is fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Quietly, Sammy walked down the hall that the two came from. If that little lamb wasn’t with them, then they must be keeping her in a pen to keep her from wandering away.

Which should make taking her back easier. At least, he hoped there was a reason she wasn’t with them. Perhaps she is tired and stayed back to get some rest. Well, it’ll be an eternal rest very soon…

Sammy chuckled to himself. The first attempt didn’t go as plan but… hopefully this time it’ll work perfectly.

Finally, after searching for a good while, he came across what seemed to be a safe house. This must be where the sheep is.

“ _Sheep sheep sheep, it’s time for sleep_.” Sammy sung to himself as he walked through the wall and ended up inside the main area.

Sammy gave a toothy grin when he saw the sheep all alone at the table and seemed to be sleeping.

As he approached her, Dani opened her eyes, jumping when she realized he was there and coming towards her.

“H-How did you get in?!” Dani asked, startled.

“A prophet never reveals his secrets, my lamb.” Sammy replied.

“Oh okay.” Dani shrugged before screaming, “BORIS! HELP!”

Sammy practically hissed when he realized she wasn’t alone after all. Quickly, he pulled her out of the chair and tied rope around her mouth once she was on her stomach.

“BORIS!” She called again, only it came out muffled.

She tried to kick him when he pulled her up but her injured ankle wasn’t doing her any favors. As Sammy threw her over his shoulder and opened the door, Boris finally came out.

He let out a loud whine when he realized what was happening. Right as he approached the door, Sammy shut it from the outside.

Boris quickly moved to open the door again and when he ran out, he didn’t find anyone in the hallway. Whoever that was, he can move fast. Boris knew that much.

He then shut the door and headed down the hall, hoping to find them or maybe the others. They will know what to do and maybe know who that was that took her and why.

Letting out one last whine, Boris took off running.

\--- _Date: November 2, 2017. Time: 12:45 P.M._ \---

One moment she was inside the safe house. The next, she was getting kidnapped by the crazy cultist from two nights ago. She continued to try and struggle before he finally set her down, only to knock her out with a pipe.

Dani was starting to wake up now. She groaned as she noticed the gag was gone and tried to rub her eyes, only to find that she couldn’t move her hands, which woke her up instantly.

“Huh?!”

Now fully awake, Dani glanced down and saw she was strapped to a operating table like the Boris and Butcher Gang clones were. Her ankles and wrists had metal straps around them and there was another around her waist.

The table was lowered down to be like an actual table though and not set to be upright like the other ones.

“What the Hell!?” Dani questioned, feeling very afraid. Who… oh no. No. No. NO! She finally remembered seeing- “Sammy.” She muttered, quietly.

Looking around, she was in a small room flooded with ink. But she had a difficult time looking around due to the table’s position.

Panic started to set in when she realized she was trapped.

“Come on!” She whined as she tried to break out, suddenly getting a second wind and a burst of energy.

“Ah ah…” A male voice said in a scolding way. “You don’t want to be a bad little sheep, do you?”

“Oh no…” Dani muttered when she recognized the voice.

“Hello, little one.” She didn’t see it but she could tell Sammy was smirking behind the mask. “This time, I will succeed.”

Moving her head to the left, she watched as Sammy walked out from the shadows and approached her. Standing beside her head and staring down at her as she felt her breathing stopped for a second.

“S-Sammy? You’re alive?! How did you get down here?” She asked him some questions, surprised he had answered them quickly.

“I am. Seems not even death could set me free. I came down here to look for my Lord, to ask for forgiveness. Then I heard those two morons mention a girl. I walked the way that they came from and found you. Looks like we’re both stuck down here now.” He chuckled darkly.

“Oh well… I’ll love to stay and chat but I kind of need to go home.”

“You’re not going anywhere. You escaped once, little sheep. But you won’t escape again. I’ll make sure of it.” Sammy glared from behind the mask.

“Why do you want to sacrifice me?” Dani asked. “Bendy tried to kill you the other night! I mean, whose to say he could set you free to begin with?”

“You shut your damn mouth!” Sammy growled, hitting a button near him.

Dani watched curiously, wondering what the button would do. 

A few seconds later, she got her answer. A bolt of electricity raged through her body, causing it to jump upwards, but the strap over her waist kept it from jumping very far.

She was barely able to let out a yelp let alone a scream. Which, to be fair, wouldn’t be smart. She really didn’t want Bendy or anything finding her in a way that would make it easy for them to kill her.

Even though it was only for a second, Dani found herself breathing heavy and trembling.

“I don’t ever want to hear you disrespect my Lord again! Do you understand!?” Sammy yelled.

“Y-Yes!” Dani flinched. “I’m sorry. I just…”

She tried to think of a good way to put it. There was no way she wanted to get electrocuted to death. Or mauled by a ink demon.

“Spit it out, lamb.” Sammy said in a cold way.

“…I just think maybe you’ll have better luck…” Might as well try this. Maybe he’ll set her free? “…trusting a human more than him?” She said the last part quickly.

Instinctively, she closed her eyes and moved her head away from him, expecting to be electrocuted again.

However, pain didn’t come. After a moment, she opened her eyes, confused. Looking back up to Sammy, she saw him staring down at her through the mask like how he was but he was silent. And his hands remained at his side, not going for the button.

“S-Sammy?” She whispered, fearfully.

Was this a joke? Did he want her to open her eyes and feel safe for a moment before hitting the button?

“Sa-” Dani started but was cut off. 

“What did you just say?” Sammy was quiet but she heard him loud enough.

“I uh… said that you might have better luck trusting a human more than him?” She said slower this time, still feeling tensed and expecting some form of pain.

Sammy moved his head away, like he was concentrating on what she had said to him. His silence did scare her though. He could very well turn around and brutally murder her right here and she has no way of escaping.

“That’s all I want…” He muttered after a few minutes of silence.

“Excuse me?” Dani asked.

“I just want to be human again. That’s why I need to sacrifice you to my lord. So he could change me back.” Sammy replied.

“But…he might not do that. He already tried to kill you once. Do you want that to happen again?” Dani said. “…And get your body all screwed up?”

It was silent for a moment before Dani continued.

“Sammy, I’m really sorry you’ve been trapped here for so long but killing me isn’t the answer. Let me help you. I’ll…” She trailed off. “…I’ll be your friend and give you the human interaction that you so desperately need. Isn’t that better than nothing?” Dani’s tone was quiet and just loud enough for him to hear her.

“…Yes.” He said, keeping the same tone as her. “I would love nothing more than to interact with a human and find out how much the world has changed. Maybe even staying here forever? I do need that sort of company again. Heh. It‘s funny, yah know?”

‘I didn’t say I’ll stay forever but at least we’re getting somewhere.’ She thought to herself.

“What’s funny?” Dani found herself asking.

“I hated distractions…and just about all of my fellow employees. Strangely, those are a few things I remember of my old life. But now? I long for having human friends and companions again.”

“Oh.” She muttered.

“I know I was strict and mean to a lot of them. Especially those in the Music Department but… if I could see them again, I’ll apologize for it. You never know how much you care about someone, or a group of people in my case, until they’re all gone.” Sammy said, feeling hurt as he remembered some things that he did.

“How many lost their lives here?” Dani couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Too many to count. God only knows what Joey did to himself after he was done murdering and trapping us all here.” Sammy started to sound agitated.

“I’m truly sorry.” She said, truthfully. “It’s awful that you’ve been stuck here for so long. And trapped like this. If I knew how, I would’ve changed you back already. Doesn‘t help that your mental health seems to have taken a very hard turn for the worse.”

“It isn’t your fault, little sheep.” Sammy slowly lifted a hand and began to pet her head. Unconsciously, Dani began to tilt her head in his inky hand, like a dog that was kicked by his owner and wanted comfort. No longer caring about the ink in her hair since she had so much in it already. A little more wouldn’t hurt. “If anything, it was all Joey’s fault.”

Dani took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, liking the comfort she was getting. It was relaxing. Now she knew why dogs liked being pet so much.

But when she opened them, whatever energy she had earlier slowly disappeared as exhaustion took over her body once more. Then the panic came back and she started to breath heavy.

‘No! Stay awake!’ Her mind screamed at her.

“Hm?” Sammy hummed, noticing the little lamb had tensed up suddenly and was breathing quickly. Too quickly for his liking. “What’s wrong? Please calm down, my little sheep.”

“C-Can’t sleep. Afraid…” She could barely get words out as she felt a panic attack coming on and her eyes began to tear up.

“Sleep.” Sammy commanded in a calm way. “You have no reason to be afraid. Not anymore.”

“B-But-” Sammy put his other hand over her mouth and shushed her.

“You aren’t a sacrifice anymore.” Could she believe that? “Just rest your head, it’s time for bed. I’ll make sure you wake in the morning…friend?”

“…Yes…” Was the last thing she said after he removed his hand from her mouth before closing her eyes.

As she went back to sleep, Sammy continued to pet her head until she was completely out. Then he grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the ink from her mouth and little from her face and head.

‘Was she really my friend now?’ He wondered. ‘After everything I’d done to her? I need a human companion so badly… but I can’t force her to stay here forever… can I?’

After cleaning her up, Sammy went and sat down in a nearby chair.   
He’ll have to watch over her until she wakes up again. Sammy could only imagine what all she’s been through since the other night. Hell, he was surprised she survived all those monsters.

But this girl is his friend now. Not even Bendy can get away with hurting her. Not after all he did to Sammy himself.

“Sheep sheep sheep…” Sammy whispered quietly. Singing the tune to himself as he watched his friend sleep.

He decided to take the restraints off later when she was awake again. Then they could travel to higher ground together. 


	12. Chapter 12

  
When Dani woke up again, her head was feeling a little better. Her vision was a little blurry though. She tried to rub her eyes but quickly realized why she couldn’t.

‘ _Shit_.’ Dani thought to herself, forgetting that she was tied down.

“Are you awake, my friend?” She heard Sammy say.

‘ _Double shit_.’ Her mind said.

Looking over, she saw him get up from the chair and stroll back over to where she was.

‘At least I’m alive.’ Dani thought.

“How…long was I out?” She asked him.

“Not too long.” Sammy replied and hit a button.

Remembering what happened before, Dani tensed and held her breath. But like before, pain didn’t come. Instead, she was released from the table she was strapped too.

“Huh?” She was confused. ‘Why was he letting me go? I don’t remember what we talked about before…’

“Come.” Sammy said, calmly. Even holding a hand out to help her off of the table and even helping her keep her balance.

“Thanks…” Dani said, surprised by the gesture. “But… my ankle is still hurting. I doubt I can walk again on it. I need a cane or something.”

Slowly, she put her hand in his and swung her legs over the side of the table. Then she pushed herself off of the table as easy as she could without causing more pain. 

“Ah! Yeah… my ankle is still hurting.” She sat back onto the table.

All the while, Sammy held her hand. If there was one thing she wasn’t expecting considering the situation, it was that his hand while being very inky and feeling it cover her hand, it was still almost solid like a normal hand would be.

“Stay. I need to grab something.” Sammy said and turned away, making her wish she could run.

When Sammy came back over he had rope in his hands and tied it around her chest like a makeshift leash.

“Just in case you’re lying to me, my sheep.” Sammy said, in response to the annoyed look she gave.

“I think my bandages are evidence enough.” She replied, as he helped her off the table and she grabbed onto his left shoulder.

In his other hand was the pipe.

“So uh… where are we going?” She asked, confused once she got her balance and let go of his hand.

“Somewhere we’ll be safe.”

“Okay. But I would rather try and find a few of my friends. They’re actually your old fellow employees.“ Dani said.

“Hm.“ Sammy hummed. “Maybe we’ll come across them.“

He then tightened the rope around her chest a little.

“There. That should keep you from roaming away.“ He said as they left the room and headed out into the hallway.

After contemplating on where to go, they- or more like Sammy- decided on the direction and headed down there, not caring if they were running into her friends or not. He just wanted to get back upstairs.

“So… why aren’t you trying to kill me anymore? I don’t remember much before I fell asleep.” Dani questioned.

“You said you were my friend. And that you’ll keep me company. So I‘m not going to sacrifice you. Plus, trusting a human would be better than a ink demon… I suppose.” He said as they walked down the hallway.

“Oh… Oh! I’m Dani by the way!” Dani said, realizing she never introduced herself to Sammy.

But in response, Sammy tilted his head at her in a confused way.

“But you’re a girl…are names used for both genders nowadays?”

“Some are.” She shrugged. “Mine is the female spelling D-A-N-I.”

“Ah.” Sammy said, understanding now that the female versions of names are spelt differently.

“So… what’s the last year you remember?” She asked, curiously.

“Hm… hard to say. Couldn’t of been after the 50s though. What year is it now?” Sammy asked.

“Uh… 2017.” She said as they came across a dark hallway.

“…What?” Sammy said as they entered a new hallway.

“What? It’s actually 2017. You’re memory is horrible, yah know?”

“I know. But I… can’t believe it’s been that long.” Sammy said, amazed.

“Yeah. I’ve been shocking a lot of people lately.” Dani replied, as they continued on down the hall.

“I see…” Sammy said.

“I’m just ready to escape and go home…” Dani said, with a sigh.

“Heh. Who says you’re escaping?” Sammy muttered.

“What?” Dani asked, stopping for a moment but being forced to keep walking anyway.

“What?” Sammy echoed.

“What did you just say?” She questioned.

“Nothing, little lamb. Let’s continue on our journey.” Sammy continued walking but stopped when he realized she wasn’t following and was standing on one leg. “Come on.” He tugged on the rope, making her lean forward a little.

“Sammy, where are we going?” Dani asked.

“We’re looking for your friends. Now come on.” Sammy said and she felt uneasy at the way he said it.

“I…” Dani backed up a little. Something was telling her to run. “…I think I can find them on my own.”

“You’re foolish for even thinking that.” Sammy said, starting to head back over to her. “May I remind you of your ankle?”

“No but-”

“But nothing.” Sammy cut her off, stepping right in front of her.

“Sammy, what do you plan on doing when we find them?” She suddenly asked, without thinking first.

“…” He was silent.

“Sammy?”

“…This.” Sammy raised his hands and put them around her throat, making her drop her weapon. “Can’t let you leave…friend.” Dani’s vision started going black as he tried choking her into unconsciousness. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these chapters. It's all you're getting until next week when I am home from vacation. 
> 
> READ END NOTES!

Jack was wandering through the ink puddles, hating the amount of noise that was made by all the others. He supposed he was used to it by now but it was still annoying.

He was traveling deeper into the studio. Normally he’ll stay up in the Music Department or the sewers since he remembered being the lyricist and even listened to his own tape down there, recognizing his voice. He even remembers his own hat that he is still wearing.

But, he hadn’t seen that girl from before come back through the Music Department or the hallways through the EXIT door.

Needless to say, he was worried. Anything could’ve killed her after he helped release her from Sammy, who he remembers too.

Jack knew he was quite a gentleman back in the day and perhaps his great manners and kind personality was what helped him keep some sanity and simply be a passive Searcher. Or swollen searcher to that angel. He only hopes he doesn’t run into her.

He is down below her usual lair so he figured he managed to sneak right by her. Which was one good thing. But he hadn’t seen that demon yet.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t seen signs of that girl either. Which he figured he could take as good news.

He came across some of those ink creatures that are like Sammy and asked them, through the ink, if they had seen her. Most didn’t respond, just looked at him, sadly. Making him feel sad too. How long have they been stuck like this? He didn’t know but he wanted to be free like all of them.

Finally, one pointed to the vent. Did she crawl through there? Only one way to find out.

As Jack crawled through the vent, he began to hear voices. Going over in their direction, he seeped through the vent and remained a puddle as he heard the creatures talk.

“What!? You left her alone!?” Thomas partially yelled, holding the cane he finally managed to find.

“Not really. Boris is with her!” Wally replied.

‘Ah. So she is safe.’ Jack thought to himself, relieved.

“May I remind you she can barely walk?” Thomas asked.

“No. Please don’t remind me of what happened.” Wally pleaded.

“Thomas, I’m sure she is fine.” Allison replied.

“I hope so. Come on, let’s get her this cane and start the journey back upstairs.” Thomas huffed. “We’re a decent distance away from the safe house so hopefully they can manage a little while longer.”

“I think they’ll be fine.” Wally shrugged. “They probably went back to sleep after we left.”

“I agree. I know Boris was going to sleep so maybe she joined him and did the same. She is pretty exhausted and overwhelmed by everything after all.” Allison added.

“Oh! It’s Boris! Hey pal!” Wally waved as Boris stopped down the hall, happy he found them.

Boris ran over to them, looking like he was freaking out and trying to ask them to follow him.

“Wait… is this our Boris?” Thomas asked and Boris nodded. “The one that is supposed to be with the human in our safe house?!”

Boris whimpered and gave another nod.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Allison asked, her fears coming true. “Where is she at?”

He looked around and sighed, finally deciding to talk. It was a life or death situation after all.

“Someone came in! I think walked through the walls! Wasn’t the demon or angel, that’s for sure!” Boris said.

“You can talk!?” Wally said, shocked.

“Yep. I am the perfect one after all. But… I was afraid of talking before. But this is an emergency! He looked liked him-” He pointed to Wally. “But was wearing pants and suspenders.”

“So a ink creature like Franks came in through the wall and took her out the door?” Thomas asked and Boris nodded. “Just like that?”

“Woke up to her calling out for me! Came out right as he shut the door from the outside! Looked like she was tied up over his shoulder.” Boris said, with a whimper and lowered his head. “They were gone when I opened the door right after. So he moves really fast.”

“So someone must’ve heard us talking about her and retraced our steps back to the safe house.” Allison said, rubbing Boris’ back to comfort him.

“But I don’t leave ink wherever I go so they must’ve got lucky finding it.” Wally replied.

“Did she mention running into anyone else? Someone that may want to hurt her?” Thomas asked Wally.

“No. I don’t think she mentioned anyone looking like me trying to hurt her.” Wally said after thinking for a moment.

‘ _Sammy_.’ Jack thought to himself and made himself appear with a groan.

“Hm? I got it.” Thomas said, noticing Jack and raising his weapon before Allison stopped him.

“Wait! Maybe he cane help. Can you? Who are you anyway?” Allison asked and Jack groaned before speaking through the ink.

“Jack… Fain? Sammy Lawrence had her before but I helped her escape. Might have her again?” Jack said.

“Sammy? That makes sense! I know he looks like me only wearing pants and suspenders along with that mask. So maybe he took her? What did he try to do?” Wally asked Jack.

“Sacrifice to the demon? I think?” Jack replied.

“Oh no! We need to find her fast!” Wally said. “He might try to sacrifice her again to that demon!”

“Jack, travel through the ink and see if you can find her. We’ll split up in teams of two.” Thomas said and Jack groaned before slipping back into a puddle and starting to look for her again. “Franks, come with me. You two go one way, we’ll go the other.”

“Okay.” Allison nodded and started walking down the hall with Boris following behind.

\--- A Short While Later ---

Jack had been searching for a while and still saw no signs of her or Sammy. Wally was talking to him through the ink and apparently they haven’t found them either.

He made himself appear and groaned in a sad way. Hopefully Sammy hasn’t hurt her just yet.

As he crawled down the halls, he stopped near a new hallway when he suddenly heard voices coming from down the hall.

“Sammy…?”

“This. I can’t let you leave… friend.” He heard a man say before he chuckled. 

_‘Sammy_.’ Jack thought to himself.

Quickly, he headed down the hall, noticing the pipe beside Sammy. And that he was- oh god! He was choking her! Now or never!

Jack grabbed the pipe and hit Sammy in the legs, making them both collapse to the ground. Dani started coughing, trying to get some air into her lungs as she scooted away and against the wall.

Sammy turned to see Jack holding the pipe. Jack backed up a bit when he came towards him, letting go of the rope in the process.

“Jack! Jack?” Sammy stopped. How did he remember this Searcher?

“Jack?” Dani muttered, happy to see the familiar hat wearing Searcher.

Jack took the moment of Sammy being confused as an advantage and stuck him on the head with the pipe.

For good measure, he did it three more times. Quite hard too. And even knocked the mask off of his face.

“JACK! STOP!” Sammy said, moaning in pain. He looked down and held his head. “God that hurts… What the Hell was that for!? And… why am I covered in ink and half naked?”

Sammy then looked up as Jack crawled over, still holding the pipe, to Dani and stayed beside her in a protective way.

“W-What the Hell happened to you!?” Sammy backed away and pushed himself against the opposite wall that Dani was on. His right hand landing on the mask beside him. “…What… happened here…?”

Jack and Dani glanced at each other.

“Umm… you want the short version or the long version?” Dani asked, unsure if she can start trusting him now.

“Short?” Sammy asked, looking at his hands and internally freaking out at his missing fingers on both hands.

“Good. Because I don’t know the longer version.” Dani continued. “As far as I know, your boss murdered you and all the other employees. Damning them to… this. For a really long time too. Let‘s just say we‘re not in the 20th century anymore…”

“Oh…” Sammy said, then his glowing orange eyes widened, “What do you mean we’re not in the 20th century anymore!?”

“Uhh… it’s 2017 now, Sammy. Here-“ She felt her pockets. “Dammit! My phone is back at the safe house!”

“2017? How long have we been like this?” Sammy looked at her, with a questioning look. “Why would you have a phone in your pockets?”

“I think since 1930s or 40s? Phones are…different…nowadays. Let’s just leave it at that.” She said, not in the mood to explain it.

“Found her. Go back to the safe house.” Jack spoke through the ink to talk to Wally. “Meet you there.”

“Okay! Well done, Jack! We’ll see you soon! She is okay, right?” Wally replied, happy to hear that.

“Yes. She is fine.” Jack confirmed, as they continued talking about the 21st century and what all happened.

“So… why did Jack hit me on the head?” Sammy asked, picking up the mask that was beside him.

“Because… you were going to hurt me? You already tried to sacrifice me to a demon once two nights ago. And you were going to try again. Why else would you kidnap me out of the safe house I was in?” Dani replied.

Sammy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Still… he had to believe it considering how he and Jack looked now.

“I… I am terribly sorry. You have to understand, I didn’t know what I was doing… I don’t even remember the last thing I did… I just… woke up here.” Sammy frowned, looking away from her and setting the mask down.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” She said, after a moment. “You were just…corrupted from the ink. Like half of the other employees.”

Sammy didn’t respond, he just kept looking away from her.

Jack then decided to write on the wall and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. Once she read what he said, she knew how to make Sammy feel better, hoping this wasn’t just him tricking them.

“Sammy? I know how you can make it up to me.” Dani said, turning back to him, to see he pulled his legs up to his chest.

“How?” He asked.

“Well, we need to meet these other employees at a safe house. And I can’t exactly get there without someone to hold onto for support. My ankle got kind of injured and hurts when I put too much pressure on it so…”

“So let Jack help you.” Sammy stated.

“Kind of hard when he is shorter than me and kind of needs his hands to crawl across the floor.” Dani said. “Please help? I don’t want to leave you here if you’re back to normal.”

Jack groaned in response.

“ _I don’t either. Come with us. You’ll be safer_.” Jack said to him, through the ink, which promptly freaked him out.

“Whoa! How’d you do that?!” Sammy looked up to him, with a shocked look on his face.

Jack tilted his head, confused.

“Talk to me inside my head!” Sammy added.

He turned and wrote on the wall again.

“Ink.” Dani said, reading it for him.

“You can talk to me through the ink? Can I talk to you through it too?” Sammy asks, and Jack gives a nod. “Will the voices go away if I do that?”

This time, Jack shook his head.

“ _Trust me, I wish they would go away. Quite annoying, huh?_ ” Jack asked.

“You can say that again.” Sammy said, then turned to Dani. “Who are you? You mentioned I was going to kill you two nights ago… have you been surviving here that long?”

“Yes.” Dani nodded. “You were going to try and keep me here forever before Jack came and hit you over the head. I really do want to help you guys but at the same time… I just want to go home.”

This time it was her turn to look away with a frown.

“I understand that, lamb- er… what is your name?” Sammy asked.

“Danielle Jones. You can call me Dani though.” She told him yet again.

“Well, you also said that your ankle is injured and you needed my help to get back to the safe house, right?” She nodded. “Then… I’ll help you. Jack, can you lead the way so she can hold onto me?”

Jack nodded and let go of the pipe, feeling Sammy was back to normal and that he had nothing to fear.

Sammy then got up and helped Dani to her feet while grabbing the pipe with his other hand. Dani then put her right arm around his back since he was a few inches taller than her. And he put his left arm around her shoulders to keep her upright.

Deciding to keep the pipe in his right hand in case they came across anything bad on their journey back to the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy joins the sadness party! Now that I've got your attention...
> 
> I've officially hit writers block! That's where you guys come in! At this point in the fic, Dani is going to be with Sammy and Jack for a while. I am aiming for at least 5 chapters before Bendy comes and wrecks things. SO I need ideas. Keep in mind that she doesn't have her phone and that they are taking her word on it being 2017. 
> 
> So she can't show them it. But maybe she can talk to them about modern stuff and they can talk to her about their time period? Or what they remember anyway. I have an idea for one chapter but I need suggestions for the others. Maybe she and Jack can do something to comfort Sammy who is very sad and rightfully freaking out right now. 
> 
> Just comment on this chapter with suggestions.


	14. Chapter 14

As they walked down the halls, trying to get back to the safe house, Dani tried to think of a way to start walking on her own so she didn’t have to hold onto Sammy for support.

“Uh…Sammy? Don’t you think it’ll be easier to find me a pipe or cane so that way I can let go of you?” She suggested.

“Yes. But we haven’t come across any. Now have we?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Unfortunately no.” She replied.

Her position did allow her to get a good look of him, especially now that he wasn’t wearing that mask. He was sort of like Wally with his glowing orange eyes but his chin and head were smooth. Dani couldn’t help but notice how buff he was too, now that she wasn‘t afraid of him all that much.

‘ _Stop that. He is much…much older than you_.’ Dani thought to herself.

She glanced away from his body and looked down at Jack, who was a little ahead of them.

‘ _Didn’t Alice mention that he was once a very handsome man? Hmm wonder what he used to look like…’_

Dani was brought out of her musings when she heard what sounded like someone sniffling. She kept looking at Jack but it became clear it wasn’t him making the noise.

Then she turned to Sammy, who was looking down at the floor.

“Sammy? Are you okay?” She asked, curiously.

“Y-yeah…” He stuttered.

“Doesn’t sound like it.” She frowned.

“I just… don’t understand what happened here. How it’s been so long yet feels like a few days…” Sammy replied, looking at her. “I’m just so…”

“…Overwhelmed? Me too, buddy.” Dani replied.

“Exactly.” Sammy nodded. “If as much time has passed… then that means my family is gone. Including my fiancée.”

“Did she work here?” She asks.

“No. She didn’t have a job.” Sammy replied. “Unfortunately, I don’t remember much about her. Hell, I can’t even remember if I had brown or blond hair. I just know it was one of the two and that it was long. Kind of like yours, really.”

“I’m really sorry you’ve been stuck like this for so long. There has to be a way to set you free so you can finally rest in peace…at least I think you guys are all dead?” She said, in a questioning voice.

“I believe so.” Sammy confirms. “Now that my memory is somewhat back, I would much rather just get you out. No need for you to risk your life.”

“Hm…” She hummed, looking back at Jack for a moment before looking at Sammy. “So… what do you remember?”

“Well… I remember being the music director upstairs. And how much I hated distractions…” Sammy replied and looked at Jack, who was still ahead of them and silently listening. “… I also remember how Jack liked to be down in the sewers for peace and quiet.”

“If I remember right, one of the recordings mentioned how you kicked everyone out of the room so you can enter your sanctuary.”

“Ah yes… that…” Sammy started. “After the ink machine came, my hatred for distractions grew but I wasn’t about to go down to the sewers so… I made that room. Thing is, I think that ink was doing something to me and it forced me to send everyone out first.” 

“So basically, you had ink poisoning or was high off of ink fumes.” She said. “I’m surprised I haven’t gotten either one yet.”

“No…well, yes…but I feel like something more was going on.” Sammy said, making her raise an eyebrow.

“Like the ink was corrupting you before you even became a monster?”

“I think so.” Sammy nodded. “I just… wasn’t me after dealing with that machine for several months.”

“Do you… know what happened to you? Before you got turned into this?”

“I…” Sammy thought about that, his head hurting as he did. “Aah!” He winced in pain.

“Hey! Hey… you don’t have to hurt yourself thinking about it.” Dani frowned, seeing this.

“I… I think I remember…” Sammy said, his orange eyes widening.

“You do?” She asked, surprised.

“I was looking for Franks. He was the-”

“-Janitor. I know. Continue.” She cut him off.

“Well, the Music Department flooded again and I needed him to clean it so I could get inside. So I went downstairs. Maybe this far down, looking for him. No one had seen him for a while. But knew he was down here. At some point, I ended up in a area where no one else was.” Sammy continued.

“No one? The entire area was just…empty?” She asked and he nodded.

“At some point, I got knocked out. I remember waking up and hearing a voice, I know for sure it was Joey. Who else could it be? But I couldn’t move my arms. I guess I was strapped down? I don’t remember much afterwards…just that everything was dark…and cold…for a very long time before I came up through the floor.” Sammy finished.

“What?” Dani said. “You mean you came out of a ink puddle…looking like this, right?”

“Right. I’m still cold now though.” Sammy said. “I don’t remember anything between that time and now though… I think you said I tried to kill you? What happened? Why are you here? And what about your injuries?”

“Well, I came here with a few friends two days ago but then that monster appeared and they got out while I fell through the floor. Fast forward a few hours later, you knocked me out and attempted to sacrifice me. But that monster attacked you and Jack helped me escape.”

“Ah.” Sammy muttered.

“Then I got attacked by a Butcher Gang and injured my arm. Then Alice Angel had a messed up Boris clone try and kill me and now my ankle hurts because of him.” She continued.

“Why were we together again?” Sammy asked.

“Because you kidnapped me out of the safe house and tried to kill me again but obviously Jack came to my rescue again. So thanks for that, buddy!” She said, getting a happy sounding noise from Jack.

“He said, ‘ _you’re welcome_ ’” Sammy replied, shuddering when he was spoken to through the ink.

“That’s kind of creepy that you can talk to each other in your heads…or the ink I should say.” Dani said.

“No kidding.” Sammy replied. “How far is this safe house?”

“Uhh not sure. But hopefully Jack knows the way.” She said, as they looked at him.

 _“Yes I do.”_ Jack said, through the ink again.

Sammy sighed in relief. At least they were headed in the right direction.


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Let’s talk about something else now.” Sammy said, not wanting to talk about what happened any longer.

“Okay.” Dani agreed.

“What can you tell me about…what year is it again?” Sammy asks.

“It’s 2017.” She said and thought about it. “Hmmm… I don’t have my phone to show you but there’s this neat thing called social media.”

“What is that?” Sammy asked.

“It’s a much easier way to communicate with people all over the world. It can be about anything too. Shows, movies, politics, and so on.” Dani continued. “It also really helps keeping in touch with family that may not live around you.”

“I see. So you don’t need letters or telegrams anymore?” Sammy asks.

“You can still send letters if you want but mostly everything is done on the internet which is where you can locate the social media websites among other things like Youtube.” She started. “It’s a website of videos that range from do-it-yourselves to video game players.”

“That’s nice. I don’t know what any of that is. But it sounds nice nevertheless.” Sammy replied.

“It is. If my phone worked and I had it with me, I would show you since it would be easier.” Dani continued. “You can also play games and stuff on your phone too.”

“Would you be able to take pictures with it too?”

“Yep.” She nodded. “And record videos too.”

“What about music?” Sammy asks.

“I have my mp3 with my music on it. You can download a whole lot onto it and carry it around with you.” She said.

“No more record players? A lot of time truly has passed…” Sammy frowned again. “If I get set free alive, I don’t know how I would survive in today’s world. Or where I would live for that matter.”

“I’ll show you both of them later but… if you do get set free alive, I don’t see why you can’t stay with me. I have a decent size house with two open bedrooms I was thinking of posting for rent so I have the space.” Dani said.

“Even after what I did?” Sammy asks and she nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re helping me now.” She said and noticed Jack stopped and looked back at them. “Of course you can come too, Jack! I wouldn’t leave you behind whether you’re still like this or not.”

That seemed to of made Jack feel better so he turned and continued on leading the way.

“What about clothes?” Sammy asks.

“We can stop at a donation store and see what they have to hold us over until we can go to an actual store.” Dani replied. “Trust me, everything would be fine. We just need to get you back to being human first though.”

“Which is a problem that won’t be solved.” Sammy responded.

It was silent for a moment before Sammy continued.

“What is music like today?”

“Uh… not the same as your time period, that’s for sure.” Dani said.

“Can you try and describe it?” Sammy asked. “Or can I listen to that thing you mentioned having?”

“Yeah I’ll let you borrow it later. And let you hear a little bit of present day music.” Dani said, liking that idea better.

“Alright.” Sammy nodded.

“Another thing that is bigger now then before are airplanes.” She decided to change the subject. “Air travel is popular.”

“Is it safe?”

“It should be. There are a lot of things security-wise that you have to do or go through before you can board. But… things have happened like planes crashing into buildings or oceans…” Dani said, unsure if she should mention 9/11 after what he had been through.

“I take it cars are different too?” Sammy asks.

“Yep. Though while I do love to travel, I like going by plane more. Can be expensive but it’s faster than by car.” Dani said.

“Are there any downsides to it? Other than being expensive?”

“You can easily get stuck at security due to lines being long. Or someone’s bag having to be checked. But for the most part it’s not bad.” Dani says.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Sammy stated. “Flying sounds better than going by ship.”

“Yeah. I trust planes far more than ships honestly.” Dani replied.

They then started walking by a slightly open door with some light peaking out of it from inside.

“Though you can find a lot of rude people-” Dani stopped when Sammy suddenly came to a halt to stare at the door. “Sammy?”

Jack turned back to see they weren’t following and crawled over to them.

“ _Sammy?_ ” Jack asks. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh Sammy talks about a bad, bad thing he did a long time ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so good with warnings but... 
> 
> There are mentions of a character's death and Sammy kind of goes into detail about it. Making Dani sick and sad.

"I remember this room.” Sammy suddenly said.

“What?” Dani asks, confused. “What’s so important about this room?”

“I just… remember it. It feels like yesterday but… something is telling me that it was a long while ago now.”

“You’re not making any sense.“ Dani said, worried.

“Something… is inside…” Sammy continued to stare at the door.

“Something good or bad?“ He ignored her.

Then Sammy started to step forward before stopping to gently set her down onto the floor. Once she was down, he stood back up and walked towards the door.

“Sammy?” She said as he opened the door and walked inside.

Her and Jack looked at each other, confused, before crawling inside after him. They couldn’t figure out what was so important about this room.

Then the smell hit her nose before she saw the body that Sammy was kneeling next to, which just so happen to be inside of a pentagram.

“Oh god! It smells like… someone…. Oh my god…” Dani said, using her shirt to cover her nose.

“I remember doing this.” Sammy stated as Dani and Jack stayed back by the door. “I remember finding him down here… he was looking for a Boris or something… and I knocked him out again.”

“Again?” She asked, looking at the remains of what was once a person, wondering who it was.

“Just like you, he was in the Music Department.” Sammy continued. “I tried to sacrifice him to my… but it didn’t work. So I tried again. And that time I was going to make sure he couldn’t get away.”

“I don’t think I…” Dani trailed off as he kept talking.

“It was surprisingly easy. It seems he was so exhausted that he just didn’t have it in him to fight any longer. I couldn’t take him back to the Music Department so I…did it down here.” Sammy said, not taking his glowing eyes off of the body.

“Sammy…” Dani whispered.

“I brought him inside this room, tied him up, and… heh…” Sammy let out a soft chuckle. “…I stabbed him. I found a knife and stabbed him several times in the torso. I couldn’t let my sheep wander away again.”

“Sammy…please stop…” She begged.

“The blood… I remember watching it pool around his body. I think he even began choking on it while he was begging for me to stop… to let him go… and for what?” Sammy asks and when he didn’t get an answer, he snapped back at her. “AND FOR WHAT!?”

“I-I don’t…” Dani flinched at his unexpected outburst.

“So HE could leave! So HE could go home to his family! The very things that I wanted! I needed him so I could be set free!” Sammy yelled, but not towards her.

He huffed before continuing.

“I knew he looked familiar… that I knew him a very long time ago… but I didn’t care…” Sammy then started to sound sad as he frowned. “He was crying. Muttering about a wife or something like that.“

Dani remained silent. Sammy had no signs of stopping anytime soon. She began to shake and tear up from the atmosphere alone.

 _“Sammy, ENOUGH._ ” Jack pleaded as he rubbed her back.

“And to think, I could’ve been married too. Yet another thing that was stolen from me.” Sammy said. “My love… my future… my god damn life! It was all stolen from!”

“W-Which you didn’t deserve…” Dani replied.

“You’re right. I didn’t deserve it. None of us did. Joey probably left for California or something and retired there.“ Sammy said, coldly.

“Can we-“ She got cut off.

“Did you know that I watched as he struggled to breath for a few moments before I…”

Dani didn’t want to know.

“…I slit his throat…” She felt like she was going to be sick. “I ended his misery. I continued to watch the blood pool around him for a while. Almost like I was in a trance.”

“Please stop…” She muttered, putting her face in her hands as Jack remained by her side.

“Then I began the ritual. But my…” He growled. “He didn’t set me free. If anything, he was ANGRY at me! Just like when I tried to sacrifice you, he attacked me. Sent back to those damn puddles…”

“Then…?” She asked, still not really wanting to know.

“First I thought it was because I ended his pain but then I realized he WANTED that damn sheep to be alive! Hell if I know why! All I know is that his name was Henry and apparently he used to co-own and work at this damn studio!” Sammy heaved.

“What…” Dani lifted her head.

Henry? Did he just say….Henry? 

“I tried to please him… to make him happy… but I only disappointed him and he remained angry at me ever since…” Sammy sighed.

“Did you say Henry?” Dani asks.

“That sheep mentioned that he received a letter so I doubt he was from this time period… apparently that liar wanted to show him something.”

“Sammy, did you just say HENRY!?” Dani asks, looking at him.

“Yes. What of it?” Sammy asks, glancing over his left shoulder.

“Sammy… Henry was the other creator and an animator here. Wally told me himself. But… we didn’t think he ever came back…” Dani trailed off. “But if what you said is true…”

“…I killed an old friend.” Sammy finished, quietly.

Sammy remained silent and didn‘t look at her. Just kept staring at Henry‘s body beside him.

“Why couldn‘t I remember him back then? Hell, I still don’t understand why that monster was so angry at me for it… I mean… did he know him?”

“I don’t know but Henry… oh god…” Dani took a deep breath, going back to covering her nose.

“He’s not a monster…” Sammy suddenly said.

“What?” Dani asked.

“He never became a monster… do you think he is in Heaven?” Sammy asks.

“I-I guess so?” Dani asks. “Sammy, can we please leave the room? It’s awful what happened and I would love to send the police to get his body but I can’t send them down this far…”

“I know…” Sammy said.

“So can we please leave?” She asked again, wiping her tears with her right arm. “The smell… the atmosphere… it’s doing things to me right now…”

“I don’t deserve to be set free.” Sammy lowered his head. “Not after what I did to him… what I tried to do to you…”

“But you didn’t know what you were doing.” She frowned and against her better judgment, started crawling towards him, still covering her nose as Jack stayed next to her. “Surely if you remembered him back then, you wouldn’t of done this…right?”

Sammy nodded as she sat beside him.

“You were corrupted, Sammy. And I don’t blame you for wanting to be set free. And I doubt Henry holds anything against you.” Dani continued.

“You think he forgives me?” Sammy asks.

“Sure.” She nodded. “I doubt he’s angry at you. And I’m sure he wants you and the others to be set free too.”

“Hm. I don’t remember much about him but I think he was the better owner between him and Joey. Then he left and it all went down hill from there.”

“I can see that.” Dani said.

“It’s just… of all things to remember… why this? I remember it so perfectly clear…” He shuddered.

“Yeah… can we not talk about it anymore? You were going into detail about it…” She trailed off.

“I’m sorry.” Sammy said. “I couldn’t help myself. I understand if you want to leave me behind here. Surely there is something in here you can use for support…”

“No.” Dani stated. “You’re coming with us back to the safe house. End of discussion. Now let’s go.”

“Where did this new attitude come from?” Sammy gave a small smile.

“It happens when I am tired and done with everything.” She replied, returning a small smile too.

“You and me both, darling.” Sammy said, with a sigh.

“Besides, I can’t exactly leave you like this. Anything can attack you. Even if you’re the one keeping the pipe.” Dani replied, pointing to it beside him.

“Oh right… you could use this-”

“Sammy.” She stated again.

“I was only kidding.” Sammy replied.

They were then met with silence. Jack rested his head on Dani’s right shoulder as the trio looked at Henry’s remains one last time.

Dani and Sammy decided to say a small prayer to him. They felt it was the right thing to do.

Sammy felt no difference due to his body being freezing cold ink. But on the other hand, Dani felt the room get colder. For a moment she thought it was just the guys and their inky bodies. Until she remembered that ghosts are usually cold spots.

 _‘Henry?’_ She thought to herself. ‘ _Are you still here? Or did you hear us praying to you?_ ’

After they ended the prayer, Sammy helped her to her feet and they headed back to the door.

“I’m sorry, Henry.” Sammy says, looking back one last time. “I hope you forgive me…wherever you are…”

Jack gave a sad sounding noise and led them out into the hallway. Sammy shut the door behind them and he only hoped no one else would go inside of it and see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you re-read chapter 1, you'll see that I changed it so that Henry was missing too. And that he didn't die of old age. Kind of needed him dead at like 56 for my ask blog. 
> 
> RIP Henry.
> 
> Still taking suggestions for the next two chapters(At least. i can do a few more if I have something to work with involving these three)
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> Circus, this is that plot twist I mentioned a while back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets some angst

The trio continued on their journey in silence for a long while before Sammy decided to break it and speak up.

“So… who is waiting for you?” Sammy asks.

“Uhm…” Dani started. “A Boris, Allison, Thomas, and Wally.”

Sammy groaned out loud when he heard the last name.

“I wonder if Franks ever found his keys…” Sammy muttered.

“Nope. But I think I found them in a trashcan in the Music Department.” She replied.

“Probably.” Sammy replied. “He was always losing his keys in them.”

“You remember that?” She asks.

“Surprisingly I do.” Sammy says. “Of course something that I remember was something stupid like that.”

“Probably helps you have no memory of the last…” Dani held her head with her left hand as she winced. “Oww…math is making my head hurt… even more than usual.”

“Hm. If only we had a calculator.” Sammy says, glancing down at her.

“I have one on my phone. But like I said, it’s not on me right now.”

“You can have a calculator on it too?” Sammy asks, eyes widening slightly.

“Uh huh…” Dani nodded. “…I think it’s been roughly 70 years?”

“God damn… I should be dead…er deader than this…” He sighed.

“Yeah. I can’t help but wonder how quickly I would’ve gotten out of here without any monsters or whatever. I guess it all depends on if that floor still would’ve caved in and forced me to fall down to the Music Department.”

“You still would’ve been out that night, most likely.” Sammy said.

“Can’t believe two days have gone by. How am I not starving… that bacon soup I had before was meh.” She said and Sammy gagged.

“Don’t get my started on that awful crap.” Sammy replied. “I would never eat it even if I had no other choice.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t gotten sick off of it.” Dani said.

“Must be the satanic shit keeping you from getting sick.”

“Sure. But I’m still getting hurt.” Dani said, looking down at her still hurting right ankle.

“Speaking of which…” Sammy trailed off.

“Hm?” Dani hummed.

“Do you think it’ll hurt?” Sammy asks, making her give him a confused look so he continued. “Getting set free from this body, I mean. Do you think it’ll hurt at all? Or will it be peaceful?”

“Oh…” She thought about it for a moment. “Well, for all of your sakes, I hope it will be painless. I think you’ve been through enough pain.”

“What about my fiancée? Do you think she will be waiting for me in Heaven?” Sammy asks.

“I am sure everyone is waiting for you in Heaven. Your fiancée, your family and friends, including Henry, along with whoever else.” Dani said.

“Yah know… I think she was pregnant… I can’t remember for sure but…” Sammy sounded like he was going to start sobbing. “…To think I missed…”

“Calm down, Sammy.” Dani let go of his suspenders strap to rub his back, not caring about the ink. “Don’t get yourself worked up.”

“I didn’t think I wanted kids but knowing that I might’ve missed…” He sighed, lowering his head. “How could this happened to us? What did we do to deserve this?”

“Nothing. None of you deserved this. If anything, that madman is the only one that deserved this Hell.” Dani said.

“Where is Joey?!” Sammy growled. “Where is that son of a bitch at!? Did he seriously leave us here to suffer!? So he could live a long life!? And for what? What was the point of all of this?”

“Hopefully he’s burning in Hell.” Dani said, grabbing his strap again. “I am still trying to figure out what the point of this was. Did he want to bring the toons to life? For that Bendy Land thing?”

“Maybe. I can see him doing this for that reason.”

“Was he sick? Maybe a illness was involved too?” Dani asks.

“I think he had polio later on before he did this but I’m not 100% positive. Nevertheless, he was and always will be a selfish asshole.” Sammy said.

“You can say that again.” Dani nodded.

“I lost so many things… we all did…” Sammy muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. “…But he didn’t care…”

“I know. Hopefully karma got him.” She replied.

“Hopefully.” Sammy agreed.

“We have to be getting closer…” Dani says.

“Jack?” Sammy says and gets a groan in response. “He says we should be getting closer.”


	18. Chapter 18

“So… what else do you remember about your fellow employees?” Dani decides to ask and test his memory.

“Well, I remember Jack here was the lyric writer. I think he liked to be down in the sewers for quietness.” Sammy replied.

“Sounds right.” Dani said. “And you had that area in the recording room.”

“Yep.” Sammy nodded. “I remember that too. And how I kicked everyone out to get to it.”

“Anything about the others?” She asks.

“I know I hated Franks since he was constantly giving me distractions and annoying me with how clumsy he was. And how he kept losing his keys or anything else.” Sammy replied, with a inky frown. “I kind of regret being an asshole to him and everyone else though.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You truly don’t realize what you have until it’s…gone…” Sammy said, making her think about that.

“You’re right. After all of this, I don’t think I’m ever going to take anything for granted again.” She replied.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Sammy asks.

“Sure.” She shrugged. “They’ll probably just be happy to see you somewhat okay and not corrupted anymore. I don’t think Wally is the type to hold something against someone.”

“If I remember right, he normally wouldn’t.” Sammy said. “Do they know what I tried to do to you?”

“I think?” Dani asks, rubbing her head. “They might be a little suspicious at first but once they see how you guys helped me back to them they will probably forgive and forget.”

“I see.” Sammy says, having a feeling this would be the case. “…Something else I remember is how Susie had a beautiful voice. Allison did too but there was something about Susie’s voice that was just perfect. Stupid Joey didn’t see it though.”

“Yeah… I don’t think Susie was doing so well before this happened. And Joey is likely to blame for it.” Dani replied, remembering her recordings.

“I… wouldn’t remember but I know she was angry when she found out she was being replaced. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn’t listen.”

“Do you know how Allison felt?” Dani asks, curiously.

“She… was upset…” Sammy started. “…for Susie, I mean. She felt Susie had every right to be angry since Joey never told her about being replaced. It wasn’t fair that she walked inside the recording room and saw us, finding out that way.”

“Did Susie hold a grudge against her?” Dani asked.

“I think so. Allison tried to talk to her but Susie wasn’t having it. Or if she did listen, it was clear that she didn’t believe it.” Sammy replied and shook his head. “Can we talk about someone else now?”

“Sure… what about… Norman…?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Norman… he was the projectionist, right?” He asked and she nodded. “Ah yes, he had a family. And was a older fellow too.”

“I think I remember finding a picture of his family when I ran into him. Shame what Bendy did…”

“What did Bendy do? Wait… Bendy is real!?” Sammy came to a halt when he realized this.

“Not the toon version…” She said, now realizing he doesn’t remember him either. “It’s a big monster version. He… attacked the ‘monster’ version of Norman… quite sad and horrific…” Dani frowned. “He was one of the few that didn’t attack me.”

“Where is this monster at?” Sammy asks as they keep walking.

“I don’t know… I haven’t seen him for a while…” She replied.

“Is there an Alice?” Sammy asks. “I think you mentioned knowing a Boris.”

“There were two Alice’s that I know of. One is…gone…” She said, leaving out how it was likely Susie. “And the other is Allison.”

“Ah right… you said you were with Allison, Thomas, Franks, and a Boris, right? They must be worried sick about you with how long we’re taking.”

“Probably.” Dani replied. “But yeah… there are a lot of monsters roaming around and we need to be careful when we come across them. I was actually surprised when I came across good ones.”

“But it’s better than being alone.”

“Oh I don’t think I’ll still be here if I was still alone…” She replied.

“…What happened to Norman? What did that monster do?” Sammy decided to ask her.

“Uhm… he sort of… ripped his projector head off…” Sammy stared at her in disbelief. “I don’t know what Joey did but he… made him have a projector for a head. Then Bendy came and ripped his head off.”

“Right in front of you?” Sammy asks and she nodded.

“It was awful. I had finally came across him again with Wally and it seemed like he was going to follow this time… until Bendy came and ruined everything. I don’t know why he didn’t get us though. He had to of known we were in that box…” Dani replied.

“It’s a good thing he left you alone though… if he did that to Norman then I… don’t know what he would’ve done to you…” Sammy said.

“And I would rather not find out.” Dani added.

“Anyway, I think that’s all I remember about my fellow employees right now. So… can you tell me more about this…phone of yours?” Sammy asked and she gave a small smile and nodded.

“Sure. We can talk about that.” She replied.

“What all can it do?” Sammy asks.

“Well, it has a calculator like we talked about. You can send messages on it or make phone calls. Then there’s how you can set remind or type down notes. Oh! And there’s a GPS you can use to help figure out where you need to go instead of using an actual map!”

“Sounds like it could do a lot!” Sammy said, amazed.

“It can do more! You can listen to music, play games, and go on that social media that I told you about.” Dani continued. “There’s also a calendar, it can tell time and the date, has this health app that you can put health information and emergency contacts in, and finally you can take pictures, record videos, and face time with people!”

Sammy tilted his head at the last part.

“Face… time?” Sammy asks. “What is that?”

“You call someone and tap the facetime button. When you do that, you’ll be able to SEE the person you are talking to on the screen thanks to the camera. And there’s a little box in the corner so you can see yourself too.”

“That sounds… incredible… do you do that often?” Sammy asks and she shakes her head.

“Not really. Only with family that don’t live around here.” She replied.

“So you can call anyone in the world?”

“You’ll have to pay extra for outside the country calls and texts but yes, you can call anyone in the world.” Dani said. “I can’t wait to show you my phone itself. The battery shouldn’t of drained completely down… unless Wally locked me out again.”

“Ah. So it has a battery?” Sammy asks.

“Yeah. I have a cord to charge it with but not on me. It’ll tell you how much battery you have left in the corner.” Dani said.

“Did you say Franks locked you out of it?” He asks, confused.

“Yep. If you don’t get the passcode right after a certain amount of tries, the phone will lock you out for a period of time. Safety reasons and all.”

“Ah. That makes sense.” Sammy replies. “Especially if you might have personal information on it. Do you keep numbers in it too?”

“Yep! I still remember my home phone, that isn’t even used anymore, but other than that and my own number, I don’t need to remember any others since I have them as contacts.” Dani said.

“That’s neat that you don’t need to remember or write down numbers anymore since they’ll always be on your phone.” Sammy smiled.

“Only downside is that you need to back you phone up through the computer or something. Especially when it’s time to get a new phone. I’ll tell yah, these things don’t survive long despite being fairly expensive.”

“How much are they?” Sammy asks, curiously.

“A few hundred dollars. Maybe even a thousand with the most recent one out.” Dani says, making Sammy silently stare at her in shock. “I take it that’s REALLY expensive for you?”

Sammy nodded.

“That is very expensive for me.” Sammy replied. “I guess prices were raised for a lot of things? Even basic stuff?”

“Yep. It sucks but it is what it is.” Dani said.

“Can you…watch things on your phone too?”

“Hm hmm.” She nodded. “You can buy episodes for like $5, I think? And watch them wherever for the most part.”

“That’s neat. It’s like a little TV, yes?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah. It’s really- Ahh!” Dani fell to her knees, holding her head, that had started to hurt even worse than it was.

“Dani!?” Sammy said, kneeling down beside her.

With tears in the corners of her eyes, she looked up to Jack, who had turned to see what was wrong.

Then her head and vision started to freak out again like it was earlier.

“J-Ja…” She tried to say before gasping when he suddenly flickered into a handsome man. 

The man in question had short, black hair with one curly bangs on both sides of his head. He was still wearing his hat along with matching dress shirt and vest with a black tie and pants too. The… human Jack… was on his knees, staring at her, worriedly.

She blinked and he remained human as she looked up to Sammy, who was also a human. He and Jack were both covered in ink and seemed sick or malnourished.

But unlike Jack, he had a black dress shirt, tan pants, and suspenders. His hair was more dirty blond and in a low pony tail. Since he was closer, she could also see his stunning blue eyes.

And just like that, everything was back to normal. Like before, it only lasted a few seconds but she remembers how they looked perfectly. Making the tears stream down her face.

“Dani, what’s wrong?” Sammy asks, as Jack approached them.

“I-I… I think I saw you…the real you!” She took a deep breath.

“What do you mean?” Sammy asks, confused. He kept his left hand on her right shoulder, squeezing gently.

“The…ink… I-I think it made me hallucinate yesterday and it started up again now.” She replied.

“I believe that. But what you said about seeing the ‘real us’ made no sense.”

“Y-You guys flickered…like a ghost o-or something…” She said.

“And?” Sammy asks.

“And… I think I saw how you looked….before…” Dani said. “Y-You were both human… for a few seconds…”

“What did we look like? Can you ask her that?” Jack asks Sammy through the ink.

“What did we look like?” Sammy asks for him.

“Jack had short black hair… a dress shirt and vest matching his hat… and you,” She turned to Sammy. “Had longish dirty blond hair and was wearing a black dress shirt with suspenders.”

Sammy tilted his head, surprised.

“I…believe you’re correct…” Sammy said, amazed. “I am pretty sure that was how we looked…” He looked at Jack, who was also surprised.

“But… you were covered in ink…and might’ve been sick or malnourished. Which I guess makes sense…” She wiped her tears. 

“Yes… we are both probably starved even though we don’t need to eat anymore.” Sammy replied.

“I don’t get how I could’ve known that though.” She said. “I have yet to see a picture of you guys.”

“That is odd…” Sammy replied. “Are you okay to keep going?”

“I think so… my head is still hurting but my vision and everything is back to normal…” Dani said.

“We need to find the others and fast… I can’t imagine how your health is currently doing.” Sammy says, helping her back up.

“I think I need to go to the hospital.” She said, as they situated themselves.

“I think so too.” Sammy agreed. “Alright, Jack, continue leading the way.”

Jack looked at her, sadly, before turning and starting to move again.

Then immediately stopped when he looked down the hall and saw that it had gotten darker…like a lot darker… and there seemed to be inky webs coming towards them.

“Jack?” Sammy asks, noticing he stopped moving.

Jack whimpered as he crawled backwards, making them worry.

“What is it?” Dani asks.

 _“Ink demon!”_ Jack said, frantically. _“I think he’s coming!”_

“Oh no…” Sammy said, as they finally looked down the hall ahead of them.

“That… monster is coming… isn’t he?” She asks and Sammy nodded.

 _“We need to find a place for her to hide…”_ Jack replies.

“Where?” Sammy asks. “There is nowhere to hide!”

Jack crawled over to a little miracle station that just so happened to be there. Sammy looked at it for a moment before sighing. Better than nothing.

“W-Wait… what about you guys!?” Dani asks, as Sammy opens the door and sets her down inside of it.

“We’ll be alright.” Sammy replies, shutting the door. “Come on, Jack.”   
  
Her heart started to beat faster and faster.

She watched from the opening as they headed down the hallway that they came from. The hallway got darker and before she knew it, the ink demon was running by and likely going after them.

“Oh no…” She muttered, covering her mouth, tears threatening to come out again. “No… no…”

After a while, the hallway went back to normal for a few moments. She didn’t hear screaming so… were they okay?

“Please be okay.” She begged to herself.

Right when she was about to come out, the hallway suddenly became dark again and something else threw open the door.

She let out a yelp and jumped back inside the box as the monster held open the door, blocking her only exit.

 _“Hello… Whoever you are…”_ Bendy says, staring at her with his nonexistent eyes.

“H-Hi…” Dani stutters, completely trapped inside the little miracle station.

 _“Seems your heart and it’s…very loud beating… saved your friends… can’t say the same about you…”_ Bendy then chuckled, making her finally recognize his voice. _“I’m tired of playing with yah anyway. After all, mother told me not to play with my food… or new sacrifice in this case…”_ **((Not in that way, you pervs! I said in the tags no smut this time!))**

“…Joey?” She muttered, making his grin widen, if it was even possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh Roh! First Henry is dead because plot twist and now Joey is here as Bendy :o (Even though he was Bendy in the original fic too)


	19. Chapter 19

“Ah! So you heard about me! Are you a fan of the cartoons?” Joey asks.

“N-Never saw them…”

“Shame. Especially since you never will. Come on, then.” Joey grabs the rope that she was still wearing and drags her out of the box. “Thank the Lord for whoever tied this around you, huh? Made my life easier.”

“Y-Yeah.” She stuttered, forgetting all about that.

“Now, your friends could be back at any moment, so let’s just head to another room, quickly.” Joey said, throwing her over his left shoulder and teleporting through the wall.

Dani let out a whimper when they quickly ended up in a new room. Before she could let out the breath she was holding, Joey slammed her onto a table, that was down and not upright like the others, and pinned her down so he could strap her to it.

Then he walked around the table so he was beside her.

“W-What are you going to do?” She asks, shaking.

“I’m going to do the best I can.” Joey replies.

“C-Can you explain why you did all of this?” Dani asks.

“I don’t see why I should. Who are you anyway?” Joey asked, curiously since he doesn’t remember having her as an employee.

“I uh… I’m someone that just wants to go home…” She whimpered.

“Oh. Well, that’s not going to happen. Can you tell me your name? I don’t remember having an employee like you.” Joey said, staying close to the table and staring down at her.

“I’m Danielle Jones.” Dani finally said. “I didn’t work here.”

“So why are you here, Miss Jones?” Joey asked, rubbing his chin with his larger hand.

“I came with a few of my friends that has since ditched me two days ago and have been trapped ever since.” Dani replied. “Please let me go, Joey.”

“No can do.” Joey shook his head, dripping ink onto her. “Oh. And that’s Mr. Drew to you, even if you weren’t an employee.”

“Can you please let me go, Mr. Drew?” Dani asked, not even being able to gag at the cold ink on her.

“I just said no.” Joey replied.

“Then can you please tell me why you did all of this? If I’m going to die then I would like to know the motives behind my murder.” She said, shaking when he bent down and put his face close to hers.

“I suppose it’s only fair…right?” Joey asked and she nodded, keeping her mouth shut tight. “Well, with my theme park opening, I thought instead of those stupid robots, why not bring my toons to life?”

“So you slaughtered your employees to bring the toons to life?” She asked, dumbfounded but not all that surprised.

“Yes! It was going to make me famous! Making living toons and all! But… it did not work…” Joey growled.

“I’ve noticed.” Dani replied. “They became monsters instead. Including yourself, I see.”

“I was hoping I could at least get Bendy since I couldn’t get the other toons right… well, Boris was right for the most part. Just not that angel or the Butcher Gang.” Joey then shrugged and stood up straight. “I would’ve coped with having just Bendy and Boris.”

“Would you have also lived with all of those murders?” 

“Sure. I have been all this time anyway.” Joey shrugged again.

“That’s a lot of souls to be trapped here for like 70 years.”

“Not like anyone questioned-” Joey stopped mid sentence. “What was that?”

“What?” She raised a eyebrow.

“How long did you say it has been?” Joey asked.

“Like… 70 years? My head hurts too much to do math right now.” She replied. “Nevertheless, that’s roughly 200 people.”

“I’ve been stuck like this for 70 years?” Joey asked, now quiet.

“Same with all of your employees.” She added.

“Time really flies by when you’re like this.” Joey said.

“It does.” She replied.

“Surely that… Disney guy isn’t popular still…right?” Joey asked, folding his skinny arms.

Dani remained silent and slowly nodded her head.

“He IS!?” Joey growled.

“Well, he didn’t murder a shit ton of people…so…” She trailed off.

“What year is it?” Joey asked.

“2017.” Dani replied.

“Is today’s world…different compared to what I remember?”

“Very different.” She said.

“I see…” Joey said, rubbing his chin. “I wonder what it would be like…”

“Huh?” Dani muttered, confused.

“To go from the 40s or whatever year it was to now in 2017. How famous I might be for being able to cheat death all this time…” Joey continued.

“Would people believe it though?” She asked.

“I guess it is a positively silly thought, huh?” Joey chuckled, patting her head with his larger hand.

“Right…” She said.

“No matter…” Joey said, harshly. “…You might be what I need.”

“What do you mean?“ She asked.

“I can use you to bring Bendy to life!“ Joey said, evilly.

“Why?” She asks, eyes widening.

“So I can at least have him and one of the Boris clones.” Joey replied.

“What? But the cartoons are past their prime! There’s no need to kill anyone else!” Dani said, freaking out.

“Ah~ but if I become human again then I should still be in my early 30s! I can bring my studio back to life! I’ll need new employees first but I’ll probably just buy a whole new building and leave everyone else here to rot.” Joey replied. “Er… more than they already were.”

“Good luck paying for a new building and getting out in general.” Dani replied. “So… where does that leave me?”

“Hm… surely some pathetic fool will come looking for you so I can use them to make me human again… but… perhaps you have a chance of being the perfect Bendy?” Joey replied, making her gulp.

“Oh please no.” She muttered.

“Don’t worry, the process will only hurt… a lot…” Joey chuckled as he turned away from her and walked up to a table with different knifes and a syringe full of ink.

Dani got a second wind and began struggling to get out. But the metal straps were on too tight for her to slip herself out.

“No no…” She began to mutter.

As Joey turned back towards her, holding the syringe in his smaller hand, her vision and head started to act up again like it was before.

Instead of a monster coming towards her, it was a man in his early 30s with black hair and a black dress shirt and a white bow tie and vest on. Like before, it lasted a few seconds before everything went back to normal.

Joey tilted his head, confused as to why she stopped struggling for a moment before putting the needle of the syringe next to her neck.

“Please…” She begged, coming back to her senses. “W-What if it doesn’t work? Then what?”

“Then you’ll be stuck here too.” Joey shrugged, putting the needle into her neck, watching her flinch as the ink drained into her system.

Tears began to fall again as she whimpered from the pain. Dani let out a choked sob, when he pulled the needle out.

“Step 1 is done…” Joey turned and walked away from.

He then looked around the room.

“Shit! I need that book. It’s been so long that I don’t quite remember what to do.” Joey hissed. “Stay.”

Joey said to her before walking out of the room.

‘Where can I go?’ She thought to herself, shaking very hard.

She could feel the cold ink running through her system. Mainly in her neck and up her face. The right side to be more precise.

‘ _Can I die? Please let me die…_ ’ She began thinking to herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for that monster to come back.

Dani kept muttering to herself and tried to get her mind off of the coldness in her body.

After a few minutes, she was so out of it that she didn’t feel the straps coming off of her wrists and ankles. Until she heard a groan like a Searcher suddenly appearing.

She opened one eye and glanced down at herself to see she was suddenly free. H-How…? Dani wasn’t sure but she didn’t want to wait for Joey to come back.

“Jack…?” She muttered, looking around to see no one was there. However, there were a few puddles on the floor.

Dani whined again as she forced herself to sit up and swung her legs over the side of the table.

“Now or never…” She whimpered and pushed herself off of the table, wincing when she realized her ankle still hurt.

Dani began looking around the room for something she could use to help her walk.

“Seriously? Nothing?“ She muttered, shaking in fear.

As she tried to take a few steps forward, trying to stay off of her injured ankle, she heard a Searcher groan again and this time something suddenly grabbed onto the rope and pulled her backwards, making her land on her back. Hard.

“Gah!” She yelped as her back made contact with the hard floor.

Dani started to cry again as she closed her eyes and rolled over to her side before laying down in the fatal position, covering her head with her arms.

“Hey… don’t go having a panic attack on us now.” A somewhat familiar male voice said, cutting the rope off of her.

“We need to go before that demon comes back!” Another voice replied followed by a groan.

“We can’t pick her up, are you crazy!?” The first said in response to the groan. “Let’s just…”

\--- _Date: November 2, 2017. Time: 3:20 P.M._ \---

“Where are they…” Thomas said as he paced around the safe house. “They should’ve been back by now!”

“I’m starting to think that….maybe we should go look for them? What if that monster got them?” Wally said.

“That’s why I’m afraid of.” Thomas looked at the door.

“I agree with Wally, maybe we should go look for them?” Allison said.

“I agree too.” Thomas nodded, looking at them.

“With her ankle, maybe they are just taking a slow time getting here. I hope so anyway.” Wally said.

“I‘m hoping that‘s the case.” Boris replied.

“Grab her stuff.” Thomas said, picking up a pipe and the cane he found.

Boris picked up her phone and MP3 and put them in his overalls pocket. The others grabbed a weapon too before heading out.

“Once we find her, we’ll immediately start on getting her out. No one else needs to die because of that selfish son of a bitch.” Thomas growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love seeing them! 
> 
> Hmmm wonder who those newbies could be?


	20. Chapter 20

Dani slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her back, feeling all of the ink covering it. She then got up to her knees before glancing up at the two lost ones and the searcher wearing a hat that were in front of her.

This one wasn’t Jack, she could tell since he was wearing a bowler hat and this one had what looked to be a green-gray newsboy hat. At least, she thought that’s what the hat was.

“Come on, we need to get out of here.” The male lost one said, still kneeling beside her.

“W-Who…” She trailed off, her voice now starting to sound strained.

“We’ll explain later. Can you stand?” The female lost one asked.

“My ankle hurts… need something for support…” She replied.

“Okay. I’ll help you walk. Grant, lead the way.” Lacie said, helping Dani to her feet as he headed for the door with the Searcher following.

Carefully, they headed out into the hallway. Making sure Joey and the other monsters weren’t around.

“Safe house…” Dani muttered. “Need to find…others…”

“We have a safe house too. We’ll take you there and see if we can find the others. Who are they anyway?” Lacie asks.

“Thomas, Wally, Allison, Boris….I also need to find Sammy and Jack.”

“Ah. Well, I’m Lacie, this is Grant, and that’s Shawn. We’ll take you to our safe house. Let you rest up. And hopefully come across the others too.”

“Okay…” Dani said. “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

“We’re not corrupted like all the others here.” Lacie replied. “Just hang tight a little while longer. Once we’re safe, I want to hear an explanation. But for now, who are you?”

“Dani…”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dani.” Lacie said.

“Likewise.” She replied.

“Found Dani. Trying to find our safe house now.” Shawn said, hoping one of her friends will hear him through the ink and all the voices.

“We’ll try to find you.” Jack said, relieved to hear this.

He didn’t know who it was that spoke to him but it clearly wasn’t Joey and he knew her name too.

Sammy passed on the message, since he and Wally heard it too, and they began looking for them and a new safe house.

“Oh girl…you’re poor neck.” Lacie said, glancing down at it.

“Hm?” Dani hummed.

“What all did that demon do to you?” Lacie asked.

“Just put ink in me.” She said. “Why?”

“Looks like the ink is forming webs up your neck and right side of your face.” Lacie frowned. “Kind of like when that demon appears.”

“Oh.” Dani said, not finding it in her to give an actual reaction.

She was too tired… too weak… she just wanted to die at this point but fate keeps playing her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to get some rest soon.” Lacie said, worriedly.

“Okay.” Dani yawned right on cue.

“Been through a lot huh?” Grant asked, glancing back at them.

“Yeah. And for like…two days… too…” Dani replied.

“Two days?! It’s a miracle you’re still alive!” Lacie said, shocked.

“Tell me about it.” She replied, rubbing her left eye. “I’m so tired and done with everything.”

“I don’t blame you but don’t give up yet!” Lacie said.

“Can’t help but think… we’re on a different floor than the others.” Dani said. “Where are they?”

“I don’t know but we probably are on a different floor.” Lacie replied.

“Maybe Alice can figure out what to do.” Grant said. “Surely she can find them…somehow…”

“A-Alice?” Dani began shaking.

“Relax, honey, he meant the perfect Alice.” Lacie replied.

“P-Perfect? The perfect Alice does exist?” She said, shocked.

“Yep! Alice is waiting for us at our safe house. I take it the Boris you know is the perfect one?” Lacie asked and she nodded.

“Didn’t realize… is there a perfect Bendy too? If there is… Joey wouldn’t have to do what he was planning on doing…” Dani said.

“We’re not sure. We never saw him and this hallway usually has those Butcher Gang clones patrolling so we never really came down this way.” Grant replied. “Wonder where they went to.”

“I hope they are gone for good.” Dani said.

“You and me both. Bastards were quite annoying.” Lacie replied.

“Ah! I think there’s a short cut to our safe house! And luckily there are no monsters down this way!” Grant replied.

“Wish we would’ve known about this sooner.” Lacie added.

“You never went down this way?” Dani asks.

“No. Too many monsters roaming around.” Lacie said.

“Ah.” Dani said, hand touching her neck. “So cold… now I know how all of you feel…”

“Hopefully we’ll have a blanket. Not that it’ll probably be much help.” Grant said, looking back worriedly.

He could see the inky webbing that Lacie had mentioned.

“How am I not dead from ink poisoning? Among other reasons…” She glanced at her bandaged arm.

“Probably whatever Mr. Drew was doing here. It‘s likely keeping you from getting sick and even dying.” Grant said.

“Maybe…” She sighed.

As they continued walking, they walked by a room where someone was crying inside of it. This person not sounding like any of the lost ones that she had came across before.

“That’s…someone is in there…” Dani said, stopping and thus making Lacie stop walking too.

“Probably one of the employees.” Lacie said.

“No… sounds different…” She replied, letting go and hopping to the door.

“Dani, come on.” Lacie said, walking up to her as she opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Probably last chapter for today.
> 
> Love me some comments.


	21. Chapter 21

The room was dark and cold from being flooded with ink. It was high enough to be just under Dani’s knees. But there were candles lit around a… cage… that’s sitting on a table in the middle of the room.

Dani shuddered from the cold, which made her body feel even colder due to the ink in her, as she hobbled her way to the table.

Something was forcing her to go to the table. Almost like she was in a trance. Lacie, Grant, and Shawn, stayed close to her in case she would fall.

She let out a shaky breath as she continued limping up to the table, unsure of what was inside of it. It was black and small. A tiny Searcher, perhaps? But… Joey couldn’t of been crazy enough to sacrifice kids…

At least, she hoped he wasn’t crazy enough to do that. All she knew was that the figure was what she heard and was still hearing cry.

The dark figure didn’t move as she approached him. He kept his back to her and sat with his knees against his chest.

Now that she was closer, Dani saw his black…horns…? Could this be… but how? Joey acted like he didn’t exist…

“B-Bendy?” Dani stuttered, kneeling down and keeping her arms on the table, watching him carefully.

“W-What do you want-” Bendy stopped when he realized that wasn’t the Alice that was keeping him there.

The angel had been torturing him for who knows how long. Keeping him locked up like an animal. All to get revenge on the guy that claimed to be his creator when he reality…he wasn’t.

Now Joey thinks he didn’t succeed in bringing him to life when he actually did. But he didn’t stick around to wait for him to appear. Bendy wasn’t an employee-turned-toon. Nor was the perfect versions of Boris or Alice. They have parts of an employee in them but the actual employee became a monster.

Alice has Susie in her. After Susie appeared the way that she did, Alice came out of the ink while Joey was dragging her to another room to lock her up in. Like how he did with the other employees. She ran and hid from him, not wanting to know what he would do if he saw her.

Then Boris came after Thomas was dragged away. If Joey bothered sticking around, he would see the toons come up too. Like Alice, he also ran and hid from him.

Finally, Bendy came while Joey was hiding Wally. He ran and hid for a while before Susie found him and in a fit of anger, locked him away and had been torturing him ever since as a monster version of Alice Angel.

Each one has a trait or two inside of them like the employee that was used to create them. Alice has Susie’s voice, her original one, and her smart mind. Boris is especially handy now thanks to Thomas. While Bendy has Wally’s charm and loyalty. Luckily he didn’t gain Wally’s forgetfulness.

Fearfully, Bendy turned to see Dani looking at him with the others behind her. He turned around fully, staring at her.

“You’re not that angel!” Bendy said, surprised.

“I’m not. Was that demented Alice the one that was keeping you here?” She asked and Bendy nodded.

“Please get me out before she comes back!” Bendy pleaded, grabbing onto the bars separating them.

“She’s not coming back any time soon.” Dani replied, raising her hand to open the cage.

“She’s not? Is she gone then?” Bendy asked.

“As far as I know, yes.” Dani said, opening the cage.  
She then fell back onto her ass when Bendy jumped out and knocked her down, hugging her.

“Oh thank goodness!” Bendy let out a happy noise.

“Well, I guess you can come with us too.” Lacie smiled down at the little devil. “Can’t exactly leave you here.”

“Please don’t! I-I don’t want to be alone!” Bendy whined.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Grant said, helping Dani back up after she set Bendy down.

“Who are you fellas?” Bendy asks. “I take it you used to work here? Well, except you, doll.” He looked up at Dani.

“I’m Lacie, that’s Grant and Shawn, and this is Dani. We’re trying to find some other employees then we’re going to get her out of here.” Lacie said as they walked out into the hallway.

“Ah I see. I take it that’s short for ‘Danielle?” Bendy asks and she nodded.

“Uh huh.” She grabbed onto Lacie again to help her walk.

“So uh… where’s my fake creator at?” Bendy decided to ask as they started walking down the hall.

“Looking for some book.” Dani replied as he walked beside her and Lacie.

“Oh. Is that why your neck is…yah know…?” Bendy asked.

“Is it getting worse?” Dani asked.

“No. Looks about the same. He never said a spell or anything right?” Lacie questioned.

“No. He needed that book. He just put ink in me.” She replied.

“Good. That Satanic ink should only do this to you.” Lacie said.  
“So…I don’t have to worry about turning into a monster? I just have to deal with ink webs going up my neck and the right side of my face?” Dani asks.

“Right.” Lacie nodded. “As long as he never says a spell around you, you should be okay.”

“That’s a relief.” She replied. “I just wish I had the energy to have an actual reaction…”

“Where are we going?” Bendy asks.

“Trying to find our safe house. And her friends too.” Grant replied. “Once there she can get some rest.”

“Ah.” Bendy nodded. “Hopefully that angel is gone for good.”

“She should be.” Dani replied. “Haven’t seen her for a long while. What all did she do to you? And how come Joey acted like you didn‘t exist?”

“Because she’s been torturing me since the beginning out of revenge for what he did.” Bendy said. “He never saw me once. And I haven’t see much outside of that room.”

“Sorry to hear that, honey. But you should be safe now. Once we get her out, you can stay with us and our perfect Alice. Maybe her perfect Boris can stay too.” Lacie replied.

“I-I’ll like that.” Bendy smiled. “I’ll like to see them again.”

“You will soon.” Lacie said.

“Now works too.” Thomas said, as they came through a door with a stairwell. “We finally found you!”

“Thank god.” Dani gave a small smile before frowning. “Have you seen Sammy or Jack?”

“We’re right here.” Sammy said, surprised that she was worried about him as they came through the door behind the others.  
“Found them while looking for you. Apparently they hid inside of a wall and lost Bendy that way!” Wally added.

“Here.” Thomas handed her the cane.

“Thanks.” She said, taking it and letting go of Lacie.

“We also kept these safe for yah!” Boris said, handing her, her phone and mp3, which she promptly put inside her pocket.

“Thank you. Can we find a place to rest?” Dani asks. “Then we can start our way upstairs. Before Joey comes looking for me again.”

“You ran into Joey!?” Thomas asks, surprised.

“And you found the perfect Bendy!?” Allison said, kneeling down.

Bendy yelped and hid behind Grant’s inky legs. Boris tilted his head, confused and worried about the little demon. This whole time he thought he was the only perfect toon.

“Don’t worry. Allison won’t hurt you.” Dani said.

“A-Are you sure?” Bendy asks, inky tears forming in his pie eyes.

“Yep.” She said as Lacie and Grant introduced themselves as well as Shawn too since he couldn’t talk.

“And we found this little guy in a cage. Apparently that demented Alice has been torturing him this whole time.” Lacie said.

“Oh how awful!” Allison frowned, understanding why Bendy was so afraid of her. “Don’t worry, Bendy, I won’t hurt you.”

“I-If you say so.” Bendy says, still hiding behind Grant.

“Come on, let’s head to our safe house. The perfect Alice is waiting there.” Grant said, leading the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna slow down. I've hit writers block again. DX


	22. Chapter 22

  
“There’s a perfect Alice too!?” Boris asks, surprised as Bendy stayed by his legs since he trusted the wolf more than anyone else.

“Can we just go back to the part where you ran into Joey!?” Thomas asks then does a double take. “What… what happened to you?”

“I’m curious to know where you saw Joey too.” Sammy added, tilting his head. “Your face… it has those inky webs on it… why?”

“Yes there is a perfect Alice…maybe you should explain that part to them?” Lacie suggested.

Dani nodded slowly before replying.

“Okay…” Dani says, taking a deep breath. “Turns out that evil Bendy is Joey. He caught me after we got separated.” She said to Sammy.

“Oh.” Sammy frowned. “What did he do to you?”

“Strapped me down to a table and put a syringe full of ink into my neck. Then these guys saved me after he left to get a book or something.” She replied, rubbing her freezing cold neck.

Dani felt like she would’ve had hypothermia had she been anywhere else outside of the studio.

“Can’t believe that demon has been him this whole time.” Thomas shook his head. “Did he do anything else to you?”

“No.” She replied.

“Good. The worse that can happen already started. Had he used a spell or something then you would’ve started changing into a monster like us. So you should be alright.” Thomas said. “No idea how to get the webbing to stop forming though.”

“At least it’s the only thing I need to worry about.” She said.

“That said, can Joey find us? I know he can teleport through the walls.” Allison asked.

“No idea.” Thomas replied.

“I wonder if he can hear heartbeats? And that’s how he found me in that box?” Dani suggested.

“I think you’re right. After we hid inside of a wall, he stopped coming after us and turned back your way. He might’ve heard your heart beating.” Sammy said.

“So as long as I remain calm and my heart doesn’t beat super loud, we should be okay. We just also have to be quiet.” Dani replied.

“I think he can see through those cardboard cutout eyes too. So let’s avoid them.” Lacie added.

“Luckily we have this ax to break them.” Sammy said, holding it up. “Found it while looking for you.”

“That’s good. We have a decent amount of weapons now.” Dani said. “I’m just glad you found this cane for me, Thomas. Thanks for getting it.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” Thomas replied.

“However…” Dani looked down at Bendy. “…We need to keep him safe from Joey too.”

“Why? What does Joey want with him?” Allison asks, looking down at Bendy, who cowered away from her.

“Y-Yeah… what does that liar want with me?” Bendy asks.

“Well, the reason why he put ink in me was because Joey wanted to turn me into you. Since we found you… he’ll likely want to just use you instead and kill us all in the process.” Dani replied.

“Oh… that is bad…” Bendy replied, looking down as he kept holding onto Boris’ left leg, who didn’t seem to mind.

“Technically, we are already dead but I for one don’t want to go back to the puddles.” Thomas said with Jack and Shawn groaning in response, agreeing with him completely.

“The guys agree with you.” Wally replied.

“Did Joey say anything else about what he wanted to do had he succeeded in turning you into Bendy?” Sammy asks, staying close by her.

If something was to happen, he wanted to be close to her to keep her safe and from getting hurt any further.

“I think he said he wanted to use someone that comes here to look for me as a way to turn back to a human. Then with the perfect Bendy and Boris, he would leave and become ‘famous’ for making living toons and cheating death all this time. He even wanted to get a new building and start the cartoons up again.” Dani said, making his orange eyes glare in anger.

“And what about all of us?” Sammy asks.

“You’ll be left here to rot like you have been. He was more than willing to leave everyone here.” She replied, frowning.

“That son of a bitch…” Thomas grumbled.

“I believe it.” Wally said, folding his inky arms.

“I can’t believe he thinks he could get away with that!” Thomas said, raising his voice. “Does he really believe it’ll work anyway!?”

“Bad enough we’ve been here for…” Sammy trailed off, his mind going completely blank.

Then he turned to Dani, who shrugged.

“Let’s just say 70 years.” She replied.

“That… sounds right… I think….” Sammy said, rubbing the back of his inky head.

“Yah know, we should probably figure out how to fix your face…” Wally said, motioning to it. “Can’t exactly leave with it like this.”

“That’s true.” Lacie replied. “But how can we possibly fix it?”

“Maybe with that book Joey was looking for?” Dani suggested.

“What book was it?” Wally asks.

“How should I know? He was going to use it to try and turn me into Bendy.” Dani continued. “Maybe there is something in there that’ll help all of you too? Worth a shot to try and find it.”

“Maybe…” Thomas rubbed his chin.

“I know what it was!” Grant said, after thinking for a moment and turning to them, as he was still leading the way. “It was that _‘Illusion of Living_ ’ book!”

“Oh yeah! I remember Joey used to be obsessed with it! No idea how I remember that but I think you’re right!” Wally nodded.

“So let’s try and find this book.” Thomas said. “Do you still need rest?”

“I think I can manage.” Dani replied.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” A new voice said, coming down a different hallway.

“Alice!” Lacie gave a inky smile. “We were on our way to you! Now that we’re all together, we can look for that book.”

“What book?” Alice asks, stepping up to them.

Then she turned to Boris and Bendy and smiled at them.

“Hello boys.” Alice said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Dani tells them about three specific dances. Jack is a pure ink monster and I love him. And Sammy and Dani are two very socially awkward people.

  
“Alice?” Boris and Bendy said in unison.

“Heh! Yep! It’s me! Your darling little angel sent from above!” She smiled.

 _“I can’t believe Joey succeeded in bringing them all to life. Well, except for that Butcher Gang… right…?”_ Shawn said.

 _“Your guess is as good as mine.”_ Jack replied.

“Great! Now that we’re all together, can we get straight to finding that book?” Thomas said.

“What book are you looking for?” Alice asked again.

“ _‘Illusion of Living’_ might be what we need to help us.” Grant replied.

“Hmm… well, I know another archive area. Might even have some offices down that way too. Worth a shot?” Alice suggested.

“Worth a shot.” Thomas confirmed. “Lead the way.”

Alice nodded and started down in that direction. Boris and Bendy stayed close behind so the three of them could catch up. Grant and Lacie were behind them along with the two Searchers. With Dani, Wally, and Sammy behind them. Allison and Thomas took the rear of the group.

Since the majority of the group was silent, Alice decided to start a conversation with Dani, noticing she was different. Boris sensed this and quietly explained the situation to her.

“I see…” Alice said, understanding why the girl didn’t look so good. “Um… Dani? Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?” She looked up at her name. “Uh sure… what is it?”

Alice thought for a moment before finding a good question.

“What are modern dances like?” Alice asked, making Dani think about that.

She wasn’t expecting that. But she wasn’t complaining. It’ll help her think of a better time. A much easier, happier time.

“Uh well… there are the classics like; The Waltz, Salsa, and so on. Or a few from my childhood; Macarena, Cupid Shuffle, and Cha-Cha Slide. Those were insanely popular at school.” Dani replied.

“Wait. You were allowed to dance at school?” Wally asked, confused.

“Yeah. At Holiday parties, end of the year, and stuff like that.” She replied.

“School sounds much more fun nowadays.” Wally said, kind of sad.

“Only preschool-8th grade is fun. It goes down hill at High School.” Dani said. “You do some activities but nothing like a holiday party.”

“I’m not surprised high school still sucks.” Sammy said. “And I wish I didn’t remember it.”

“Really? I wish I could remember stuff like that! But nope! I only remember things here and there.” Wally replied.

“What are those dances like? Can you maybe do the dance or are you too hurt?” Alice asked.

“I could do the Macarena but that’s it. Other two involves too much movement.” Dani replied as they stopped. “Also I’m not singing the lyrics because I don’t know them.”

Dani stood on her feet in a comfortable way before leaning the cane against her hip.

“3...2...1...” She muttered to herself before doing the hand movements and humming. “Hey Macarena! Ay!” She muttered, not attempting to move her hips but continued to say how you would turn to the left.”   
“Interesting… is that all?” Sammy asked.

“Yep.” Dani replied. “Cupid Shuffle has the same dance repeated too. You also turn left after doing it. Cha-Cha Slide is different though. The singer tells you what to do.”

“Like?” Alice asked as they continued walking again.

“Like…stomping your right foot, jumping, and stuff like that. I haven’t done it in years but I am pretty sure you turn left on cue too….never noticed how they all have you do that…” Dani replied.

“They sound fun though! I can see why they are done at parties and stuff.” Wally said.

“Yeah. They are big party songs.” Dani nodded. “All of them are getting pretty old too. I think Cupid Shuffle is the youngest? With Macarena being the oldest. Guess their popularity isn’t dying any time soon.”

“I guess not.” Sammy said.

“What’s your favorite of the three?” Allison asks.

“Hm… that’s tough. I think Cha-Cha Slide will always be my favorite.”

“if we…ever get set free still alive, would you teach us?” Wally asks.

“Sure. I could play them on my phone and show you the dance when my ankle isn’t fucked to Hell.” Dani said, not skipping a beat.

“Sweet!” Wally said, hugging her.

“Hehe.” She giggled.

Wally was about to continue before they came to a new part of the studio. It looked like another archives area along with some offices throughout the other hallway that was connected to it too.

“This has to be it.” Allison said.

“It is.” Alice confirmed.

There were shelves of books all around them. A few stayed there to look through them while another half went down the hall, including the two Searchers, to look at the doors.

They were very dusty at this point but Allison had a rag on her that she used to wipe the layers of dust off the best she could.  
  
That half decided to check out some of the offices when they saw a few had a bookshelf inside them too.

One of the offices had a specific name that they knew all too well on it.

The crew knew that there was more than one copy of that book. There had to be. And there was no way they could bother trying to get all the way back upstairs to grab the one on the main floor.

Dani, Sammy, and Jack checked out the office of Joey Drew. If any of the offices would have a copy than it would have to be his. Unless he came back for it already.

Taking her phone out, she noticed the battery drained severely, probably by Wally, but turned the flashlight on so they could see.

She took a step forward and noticed Sammy staring at her with his glowing orange eyes.

“What?” She asked.

“T-That light… it’s so bright…” Sammy said, staring at it.

“Yes…it’s a flashlight… didn’t I tell you my phone had it built in? Among other things…” She asked.

“I… don’t remember. But that is handy to have.” Sammy replied.

“Yeah. Let’s hope we find it quickly before my battery dies and my phone turns off.” Dani said. “Come on.” 

“What happens when it dies?” Sammy asks.

“Nothing. I just have to charge it via a cord. It’s almost at 30% now so it still has a little bit in it… It’s a pretty small office for a boss.” Dani said, as they headed inside the room, checking that he wasn’t there waiting.

They didn’t see any inky webs so they continued inside. Dani made it her personal job to make sure her heartbeat didn’t go nuts.

“His actual office was upstairs above the main floor. I guess this one was more private and personal.” Sammy replied.

“Oh. Like your sanctuary in a way?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yes.” Sammy said, then thought about it. “Well… no. I went in there for peace and quiet. Joey likely thought his whole plan out down here where no one would see him.”

“That makes sense.” Dani said, and tried to kneel down but her legs and back weren’t having it. “Ah… can’t kneel. Jack, can you take care of the bottom drawers?”

She got a groan as a response from the Searcher so she backed away and kept the light shining down on the desk as the boys checked it out.

“Since you can’t seem to kneel, why don’t you keep the light on us?” Sammy suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” She replied.

“So… how do you turn the light on?” Sammy asks, changing the subject.

“I just tap a button on a screen that I have to pull up. I tap it again to turn it off.” Dani said.

“I see…” Sammy said. “I wish I could see some things on it but… we have bigger things to worry about.”

“Yeah… I would love to show you it and relax for a while but like you said… we have bigger things to worry about and can’t take a break. We‘re so close now… I feel like I might have a chance of surviving and going home.” She replied, not realizing how she sounded.

“Did… did you think otherwise?” Sammy asked, looking up from the bottom drawer on his side to her.

“…Maybe…” She said, looking down at the floor.

Sammy frowned and stood up straight.

He wasn’t sure what to do. It had been so long since he interacted with a human. But the human with him needed to be comforted so very badly. Sammy knew that much. So he had to do something…

 _“Hug her.”_ Jack said, feeling Sammy needed some advice from how he looked alone.

“But what about the ink?” Sammy asked, through the ink, and looked down at him, his right hand holding his left wrist, nervously.

 _“She’s covered in enough ink so I doubt she’ll care.”_ Jack replied.

“But…”

 _“Sammy. Do it.”_ Jack urged.

Sammy was about to argue before sighing. He looked back to Dani and saw she was still looking at the floor and had lowered her arms a little. The cane was also leaning against her waist.

He turned back to Jack, who moved his arms in her direction.

With another sigh, Sammy approached her in one step and quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

This brought Dani out of her thoughts and even startled her enough to make the cane fall to the floor when she took a step back with her left foot. It took a second, but she quickly recognized who it was.

Letting out a deep breath and trying to calm her heart down, she released her grip on her phone so that she was holding it in just her left hand, rather than both like she was.

Then she wrapped her arms around Sammy’s back, as awkward as he was being, and kept her phone so the light was pointing at the door.

While his back was covered in ink, it did feel almost solid. She also thought she felt his spine through the ink and immediately decided to keep her hand away from it.

But that didn’t stop the thoughts of him and the other ‘Lost Ones’ being skeletons with ink covering them. They were definitely malnourished enough to be skeletons at this point.

It was silent as they stayed like that for a few more moments. Dani’s heartbeat quickly going back to normal while being comforted.

Sammy let go first and stepped back a little to give her some space. It was his turn to look at the floor. He ended up holding his left wrist in his right hand again.

“…Thank you.” Dani said, pushing a little bit of her hair behind her ears, in a nervous way. “I really appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Sammy replied. “I’m sorry about the ink.”

Dani looked down at herself and gave a nervous laugh.

“Don’t worry about that, buddy. I don’t really care at this point.” Dani replied. “But I really needed that.”

Sammy looked back to her and gave a smile as she gave one back.

“Feel better?” He asked and she nodded. “Good. Now let’s get back to looking for that book so we could get you out sooner rather than later.”

“Uh… still need to fix this nonsense.” Dani said, motioning to the right side of her face.

“Right… we need to figure out how to fix that.” Sammy said, rubbing his chin as Jack groaned.

They looked down to see he was holding the cane.

“Thanks!” Dani said, trying to kneel down. Her legs and feet were really hurting from all the walking and running she’s been doing.

“He wants a hug too.” Sammy said, despite Jack never saying that.

“Well, he’s been a huge help. So I’ll be more than happy to give him one too.” Dani said, getting onto her knees and holding her arms out.

 _“You son of a bitch.”_ Jack said to Sammy as he let go of the cane and crawled into her lap.

He put his arms over her shoulders as they hugged too. Unlike Sammy, Jack wasn’t even slightly solid and she couldn’t feel any bones. But the hug did feel nice. Especially since she reminded him of his daughter that he had a very long time ago.

\--- A Few Minutes Later ---

“Nothing.” Sammy said with a frown.

“Let’s keep looking. There has to be something in here.” Dani replied.

As quickly and thoroughly as they could, they went through the desk. Checking all the drawers and papers on top of it.

Jack groaned as he grabbed something from a bookshelf. Dani limped her way over to him and shined the light onto the cover.

 _‘The Illusions of Living’_ Was the title.

“That’s it!” Dani said, making Sammy come over too. “Nice job, Jack!”

“Let’s read it in the hallway.” Sammy suggested, picking it up.

“Okay.” She nodded and they headed out of the room.

Once they were sitting on the floor, they began to look through it. Dani turned her flashlight off while they agreed to not tell the others and get their hopes up. If they found something, then they would tell them.

“Here, let’s skim through it.” Dani said, as Sammy handed her the book and she put her phone away.

As they turned the pages, she couldn’t help but think how the words and phrases reminded her of a supernatural show she likes. Only this wasn’t fake this was real. And monsters were real too.

“This looks like how he was able to curse everyone in here and turn them into monsters.” Sammy said, reading over her shoulder.

“Which means, there should hopefully be a way to reverse what was done.” Dani said.

“What are these strange words?” Sammy asked, pointing to a few on a random page.

“Looks like Latin maybe?” Dani said.

“Isn’t that a dead language or something?” He asked and she nodded.

Deciding to go faster, Dani began flipping through the pages, coming across one near the back with a bookmark.

“Ah. The bookmark must of slipped down somehow.” Dani said, checking the page out.

“There!” Sammy said, after scanning the page. “This has to be it.”

Dani read the page, her eyes widening.

“Looks like a spell to be immortal? But he wanted to bring the toons to life…” She said, amazed.

“Maybe he wanted to be immortal too. Technically, he made all of us immortal.” Sammy replied. “Plus, it’s bookmarked.”

“But is there a way…” Dani trailed off. “Aha!”

“Hm? What is it?” Sammy asked, confused.

“Look!” She pointed to the middle of the page. “This says a page number. Maybe the spell to reverse it is there?”

Without another word, she flipped to that page.

_“Reversal Spells.”_

“Well, that makes things easier. But which one is right?” Sammy asks.

They skimmed through the two pages of different spells that reverses all the different things in the book.

Dani’s finger stopped moving as she read each one’s description. Then she noticed a possible solution.

_There is a way to save the lives that were stolen, that were used for any spell in the book. Be warned, not all can be saved. Several can be revived. While the others can find peace in the afterlife. Unfortunately for you, you won’t find peace._

_For taking a number of lives, you will pay the price. However, you can choose not to reverse it and remain immortal if you like._

“That’s it! It got to be!” Sammy grinned. “It sounds like It’s right!”

“Hmm…” Dani hummed as she read the requirements.

Which she was worried about. Probably involved blood, cutting herself, demons… more blood.

_"1. You must be in at least one of the rooms that the murders took place in._   
_2\. You do not have to be the immortal one BUT you must use your blood. It doesn’t need to be the same type._   
_3\. Put the blood, even a small amount, into a bowl or plate and place it inside of a pentagram._   
_4\. Say the spell below perfectly._   
_5\. Be prepared to cover your ears… the process will be painful.”_

“I think this is our best shot.” Dani said. “I can take the bandages off and use my blood. We just need a bowl… and a pentagram…”

“And a roo-” Sammy was cut off by screaming down the hall.

“H-Help!!” A toon voice called from the archives area.

“Bendy?” Dani muttered as her and Sammy glanced at each other before getting up.

Sammy and Jack headed down the hall with a few others while Dani got situated with her cane and the book. Then she headed down too.

“Let him go!” Allison yelled.

She stopped at the end of the hall where Joey was holding onto Bendy in his left hand and was already halfway through the wall.

Joey turned and gave them his usual grin before stepping inside the wall completely and disappearing.

“What… what happened!?” Thomas asked.

“We don’t know! He just appeared! When he saw Bendy, he quickly went for him and started dragging him away!” Boris replied, freaking out with a loud whine.

“Where could he have taken him?” Alice asks. “I think he tried to take us too but knew you were all nearby so he didn’t even attempt it.”

“…I think I know where.” Dani said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez that took longer than planned. 
> 
> Reminder my ask blog for these guys is askbatimmodernau on Tumblr! Based off of this fic rather than the original version.


	24. Chapter 24

\- _Date: November 2, 2017. Time: 4:15 P.M._ -

“Where is the main Ink Machine room at?” Dani asked.

“Like a floor below us. Why?” Thomas asked, then realized where she was getting at. “You aren’t thinking about going down there. Are you?”

“Yeah. That might be where he took Bendy.” She nodded.

“Why would he take him there?” Alice questions.

“Just a hunch. Also we found that book that mentioned how we needed to be in at least one of the rooms where the murders took place in to start the spell to reverse it so…” Dani trailed off.

“That is where most, if not all, took place at.” Wally confirmed.

“Can I see it?” Thomas asked and she handed him the book, which she kept a finger on the right page.

“Alright… what else do you need?” Allison asks, glancing at it.

“I think a bowl. I can use my bandaged arm for the blood that needs to be poured into it.” Dani replied.

“Are you sure this is right?” Wally asks.

“We think so.” Sammy replied.

“Okay. How about half of us looks for a bowl and the other half starts to head down to the Ink Machine room?” Lacie suggested.

“Works for me.” Thomas replied, holding onto the book.

“Lacie, Jack, Shawn, Alice, and I can look for the bowl.” Grant said.

“Then the rest of us will head down to the ink machine room.” Thomas nodded, in agreement.

The groups split off and headed in different directions. They were worried about what Joey would do. But hoped with so many of them, that they’ll be able to take him.

Meanwhile, down in the ink machine room, Joey just got done throwing Bendy into a cage. Much like the one he was in before.

“I can’t believe you’ve been here all along! I actually succeeded in bringing you to life!” He slammed his larger fist onto the table, promptly scaring Bendy, making him curl up with a squeak. “Aw did I scare you? I’m sorry.”

“L-Let me out!” Bendy pleaded.

“No can do, Bendy.” Joey shook his head, dripping ink everywhere. “I need you here and have to make sure you don’t run away.”

“But-”

“No buts! You’ll be out again soon! Just once I turn into a human again!” Joey added.

“What if you don’t become human again?” Bendy asks, still curled up.

“It’ll work! Then you and I, with Boris and Alice, can leave the studio behind, forever!” Joey said.

“And the others?” Bendy asks.

Joey stopped and stared down at him.

“What about them?” Joey asks with a growl.

“T-They don’t deserve to be stuck here!” Bendy replied.

“Well, they’ll have to do deal with it. I’m not going through the trouble to make them all human again. Not when I can change myself back and leave.”

“That’s not fair!” Bendy whimpered.

“Life isn’t fair.” Joey replied, kneeling down. “Don’t worry about them. We’ll be famous very soon!”

“No! I don’t want anything to do with you!” Bendy replied. “You’re not even my true creator! Henry is!”

“And Henry is DEAD!” Joey snarled, slamming his hand onto the table and once again scaring him. “So you don’t have any other choice!”

“W-Why are we here? H-How are you gonna become human again?” Bendy decided to ask.

“Well… you won’t like this…”

“Oh no…” Bendy whimpered.

“…I need that human friend of yours to come here. And surely they’ll come looking for you.” Joey continued. “I’ll take care of my ex-employees first then I’ll use her to change me back.”

“So you’re willing to kill another person?” Bendy asked and Joey nodded.

“If it helps me reach my desires, yes. Clearly I’ve succeeded in brining you to life and making me immortal. I just need to be human again.” Joey said.

Bendy remained silent at that. He didn’t know what to do. And being in a cage again when he had just gotten free isn’t helping.

“Hey now, there’s no need to shake so badly.” Joey said, trying to comfort him but obviously failed. And he noticed this too. “…That’s fine. Don’t take my comfort. I need to set things up anyway.”

Joey walked away from the table and up to another one. He had another copy of that book on it and just needed to find the right page.

Bendy could do nothing but silently watch him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter because I guess I can't write anymore


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

  
As fast as they could, Dani and company rushed down to the Ink Machine room. As they neared it, they noticed there wasn’t any inky webs coming out into the hall.

“That’s odd… where’s Joey at?” Wally asked, as they stopped to come up with a plan.

“Somewhere.” Dani said.

“Are you sure he took Bendy down here?” Allison asked and Dani nodded.

“Yes and I feel like this might be a trap.” She replied.

“I’m getting that feeling too.” Sammy confirmed. “Can’t really do much without that bowl. So let’s come up with a plan.”

“I think it’s simply. We’ll take care of Joey and get Bendy while she works on that spell. Not much else we can do.” Thomas replied.

“Hm…” Dani hummed as Boris suddenly stood up straight and looked down the hall. “What is it?”

“Bendy’s in there!” Boris replied. “I can hear him crying!”

“Joey probably put him in a cage again so that’s likely not helping.” Dani said, “Hopefully the others will be here soon.”

Dani took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

‘Come on… now’s not the time to be tired…’ She thought to herself.

She then glanced down at her arm and started picking at the bandages. Might as well start taking it off as they wait. That way it won’t be a problem later.

“Why are you doing that?” Wally asks.

“Because I need to use my blood for this spell and I’m not about to cut my other arm open.” She stated.

“That’s fair.” Wally shrugged.

Dani frowned when she took the bandages off her arm. The cut was clearly infected and she had dry blood all over it too. Looks like she might have to reopen it somehow.

That thought alone made her shudder. Dani really didn’t want to cut herself but it looked like she was going to have to.

“Ah!” Wally yelped, suddenly jumping in her arms.

“What?” She asks as she heard a Searcher groan.

They looked down and saw Jack was suddenly with them and was holding a bowl too. Sammy thanked him and took it.

Boris whimpered when they didn’t move. He and Bendy never got along in the cartoons but he was seriously worried about him now!

“Can we go save Bendy?” Boris asks.

“We will. We just have to wait for backup to arrive.” Dani replied, comforting the wolf. “This might be a trap so we can’t just rush in.”

“She’s right.” Sammy replied. “Do you still have the page ready?”

“Yes.” Thomas nodded.

Jack groaned again and went back into the ink, likely going to find the others and lead them to where they are.

A few minutes later, they finally joined them.

“Allison, do you have a little knife on you?” Dani asks.

“Yeah. Here.” Allison said, handing it to her.

“Thanks.” Dani said, picking her cane back up. “Ready?”

She got some nods and hums as a response.

Taking a deep breath, she headed down the hall with the others following close behind. Still not seeing any of the ink webs as they walked up to the door.

Peaking inside, they could see Bendy in a cage on one table. And a pentagram on the floor beside him.

“Put the bowl and book beside Bendy.” Dani whispered to Sammy and Thomas, who nodded as a response.

Slowly, they walked inside the room, making a ‘shushing’ motion to Bendy when he looked up and saw them.

After approaching him, Boris opened the cage door and Bendy quickly jumped out, and landed in his arms. Boris continued to hold him as the others set everything up.

Once everything was set, Dani began to look through the book to see what all they had to do. One step involved putting blood into a bowl and putting that bowl inside of a pentagram. Well, there just so happened to be one beside her.

As she was about to cut her arm, the inky webs finally appeared. Dani turned around and started trembling when Joey came out through a inky portal. Joey, grinning like always.

“I see you fell right into my trap…” Joey said, slamming the door shut by controlling some ink.

“Come on….let’s take care of him…” Thomas said, worriedly.

Dani watched as several of them stepped forward with their weapons.

She didn’t want to see what was going to happen. The aftermath of it. Or anything else. But she couldn’t get herself to look away…

“Hey! Snap out of it!” Wally said, shaking her shoulders.

Dani let out a small gasp as she came back to reality. She looked behind Wally, to see Joey laughing.

“I would LOVE to see what you all think you can do to me!” Joey said.

“Come one, you got to do this!” Wally muttered and reminded her.

“Okay…” Dani nodded, the very real feeling of fear overwhelming her.

“Please hurry.” Wally said, looking back at Joey and deciding to stay by her for the time being.

“I’ll try.” Dani replied as she double checked the page and held her arm over the bowl.

For a moment, she cringed before making a cut and holding her arm over the bowl, watching her blood fall into it.

Dani glanced back when she heard a growl and several people cried out in pain. The very lost one that was supposed to be beside her was now running towards Joey with a pipe.

Meanwhile, the toons were sitting under a desk, trying to be safe from the madness that was going on around them.

Once enough blood was in the bowl, she grabbed a old washcloth nearby and wrapped it around her arm before starting to say the spell once the bowl was inside the pentagram.

“NoO!” A growl came again.

“Huh?” Dani glanced behind her again to see Bendy running towards her.

She yelped as she hit the deck to keep him from pounding her in the face.

“You aren’t ruining my plans!” Joey said, kicking her with his left foot since she was still on the floor.

“Ow…” Dani whimpered, her right eye now hurting with black ink inside it.

She was about to try and rub it off before…

“…And now that you’re here… I can finally be human again!” Joey leaned down and grabbed her by the neck with his larger hand. “And if anyone tries to stop me… well, I can just snap this neck of yours. And I’m sure it’ll be easy to do…”

“Let go…” Dani pleaded, trying to kick him.

“Not happening.” Joey stated.

“No.” Sammy said, behind Joey, making him turn around with Dani still in his tight grip.

“What was that, Lawrence?” Joey asked.

“We’re going to set everyone free and fix this nightmare that YOU caused! And we’re not going to let you hurt her either!” Sammy replied, before glancing down at the floor. “Meanwhile… they’re going to take care of you for us.” He pointed to the floor.

“Huh?” Joey looked down as Jack and Shawn popped up and grabbed at his legs. “GET OFF!!”

In the process, he dropped Dani and made her fall to the floor.

“Dani, Now!” Sammy said. “We’ll keep him from you!”

Dani nodded and got back up, feeling very weak and tired. With the table as support, she read the book and double checked to make sure they had everything.

Bowl…pentagram…blood…room… that was everything! Now…

“Dani wait.” Joey said suddenly as the searchers kept their tight grip.

She turned back to him to see him struggling to get up, very close to her feet. So close that she didn’t feel comfortable with it. Well, she didn’t feel comfortable with a lot of things but still…

“I…I’m sorry. Please don’t do this. I-I don’t want to go to Hell or anything!”

Joey started making a sniffling noise. Dani glanced around as everyone got up and grabbed their weapons, getting ready to keep fighting.

“Yet you were fine with murdering like 200 people for selfish reasons and trapping THEM in this Hell for oh so long.” Dani said, her vision in her right eye going black from the ink with her left‘s starting to become blurry.

‘Oh no. No no…’ Dani thought to herself, her heartbeat getting faster as panic started to set in.

“You got to understand…that other guy! I should‘ve been the famous one not him!” Joey said. “Besides I… started to get sick… that illness… it was killing me!”

“Disney never murdered a shit ton of people so that’s one reason he’s still better than you. And really?” Dani started. “People die. That’s no excuse for what you did to everyone else.”

“But… I could make you immortal too!” Joey replied, but felt discouraged when she let out a small laugh as she kept her grip on the table.

“Please… like I wanna be trapped here…” Dani rolled her good eye.

“There has to be something!” Joey said, still struggling to get up.

“All I want is for everyone here to be set free. With that said…” She turned back to the book and began reading.

“NOoOoo.” Joey‘s voice turned demonic as he grabbed her by the ankles and forced her to the floor.

“Ow! Fuck!” Dani said, trying to get back up before Joey got on top of her.

“This is NOT the end!” Joey growled very loudly into her ear.

As the others began to race over to get him off of her, he controlled the ink to rise up from the floor and grab them by their ankles, keeping them stuck at that spot.

Ink began dripping off of Joey and landed on her face and body. He then held up his right hand, a claw appearing on his index finger before trailing it down her right eye, leaving a nasty scar in it’s place.

Dani whined and started to cry at the pain and the amount of weight he had on her. For such a malnourished body, he was still very heavy.

After forcing the two Searchers back down into the ink, Joey picked Dani up again and threw her into a wall, most likely dislocating her left shoulder. She started to cry even more at the new pain.

“I’m afraid your little journey ends now…” Joey chuckled darkly as he made his way over to her. The ink still trapping the others.

He glanced back at the toons, shaking under the desk.

“We’ll get a new home soon. And just think, it could be a big mansion once we’re famous!” Joey said to them before turning his attention back to Dani.

She tried to get up. To run. To do something. But her body had enough. After two days or so, it was tired of fighting. Now she just wanted an endless sleep.

Joey kneeled down as she sat with her back against the wall and holding her aching and bleeding left arm.

With one final laugh, Joey grabbed her neck with his larger hand to pin her to the wall and forced his smaller, gloveless hand into her mouth, ink spilling down her throat.

It took all of one second for her to realize how he was going to murder her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

“Joey STOP!” Sammy called out. “Okay! You can have the toons!”

Joey glanced over to him as this.

“Just… stop! Do you really have to kill her?” Sammy asked. “Weren’t all of us enough?”

“Yes. To be human again, I do.” Joey said, not letting up.

“This isn’t fair, you asshole!” Thomas replied, trying to break out of the strong ink that Joey was controlling.

“Life isn’t fair.” Joey stated, keeping his attention on Dani.

She was crying and gagging under him.

“Do you really think you can live in today’s world?” Wally questioned.

“I’ll figure it out.” Joey growled and shrugged.

“I doubt that!” Wally replied.

“J-Joey?” A smaller voice spoke up. “Please stop this!”

Joey turned to see Bendy had came out from under the desk along with Boris and Alice.

“I can’t.” Joey replied. “I need to be human again!”

“Isn’t there another way?” Alice asks, glancing at the book.

“No.” Joey said as Dani went limp underneath him. “It’s too late anyway.”

Joey set her down so she was laying on her side as ink spilled from her mouth. Yep. She was definitely gone. 

_Whine_

Joey looked over to Boris, who was cowering and covering his eyes as he shook and whined.

“Aw Boris! Don’t cry! You’ll forget all about her once we get out of here! But first… I need to use this blood of hers.” Joey said, walking towards the table as the toons stepped back away from him.

Bendy kept hold of Boris’ leg as Alice turned and tried to get her friends out. But the ink was too strong.

“Now let’s-” Joey was about to turn the page when the book suddenly flew off of the table. “Huh?”

Joey bent down to pick it up but it flew back again.

“Okay. Who’s the wise guy?” Joey asked everyone in the room.

But it was clear they weren’t doing it. They were too busy staring at Dani, still being trapped by the ink, and keeping their attention off of him. But if they weren’t doing it… then who was…?

Confused, Joey kneeled down to grab the book again but a foot stomped down on top of it and nearly got his smaller hand too.

He tilted his head. The foot seemed to belong to a human. But it wasn’t solid. They were… it was hard to explain but they definitely weren’t a living human. He could see through them, in a way.

Raising his head, he saw a very angry male staring down at him with his arms folded across his chest.

Quickly, the man grabbed Joey by the neck and started choking him. As he did this, Joey felt a surge of pain bolt throughout his body. The pain got so unbearable that Joey started to scream.

The others finally noticed what was going on and heard his scream go from a demonic tone…to a human?

As the man kept hold of Joey, the ink started to drip away from his body and Joey kept screaming in pain, begging the man to stop.

“Please! Please! _God_ , if this is you, I am so sorry! Please stop!” Joey begged over and over again.

He didn’t listen though. With a swipe of his hand, the book flew over to where Sammy was at. And landed on the page they needed.

Moments later, the ink was in a puddle around Joey and the others were free from the ink he was using to hold them still. Allowing Sammy to pick up the book.

Unsure of what to do, most stayed where they were at. While others like Wally and Sammy went up to where Dani was laying.

Soon, Joey was very much a human again. Just covered and stained in ink. He dropped to his knees as the figure let go of him, spurting out ink as he coughed and gagged.

“Now you’re human again. Are you proud of what you did?” He asked.

Joey nodded his head, in vain. He was proud. He brought his toons to life for crying out loud! Sure he had to kill… a lot of people… to do it. But it doesn’t matter now.

“Then… there is no saving you. I gave you a chance, old pal. I turned you back to a human myself. But I see… _he_ was right. You don’t deserve to be alive… and you certainly don’t deserve Heaven.”

“Wait… I know you!” Joey looked up to him.

The man gave him a disappointed.

“Goodbye Joey.” Henry frowned, stepping away from him and over to where Dani was at.

“Henry wait!” Joey said, making Henry stop. “I really am sorry! Please help me! I mean, we are old pals after all!”

“We _were_ old pals. A very long time ago. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not alive. You’re like me now.” Henry said, continuing over to the other side of the room.

Joey looked down at himself as he stood up. When he looked down again, he saw his human body laying on the floor beside him. His eyes widened when he realized what he was now.

“I… I’m actually dead now?” Joey questioned, unable to look away from himself.

“Yes. Someone will be coming for you soon.” Henry replied, kneeling down by Wally and Sammy.

“But what about us, Henry?” Wally asked.

“Use this book.” Henry said, pointing to the book in Sammy’s hands. “It’s on the right page already.”

“But what about-” Sammy was cut off.

“I’ll take care of her myself. You don’t have to worry about her anymore.” Henry replied.

“Henry…” Joey said, looking away from his body. “What did you-”

They suddenly heard a loud barking and growls coming from several dogs. They looked at Boris, who kept cowering.

Suddenly, a new person joined them. Someone they never saw before. Beside him was several invisible dogs.

“Is it time?” The mysterious man asked Henry.

“Yes.” Henry replied, after one final glance at Joey.

“What- AHHHHH!” Joey screamed as the dogs attacked and started to drag him somewhere. He went from the cold studio to a place very dark, hot, and humid. He knew instantly where he was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey Guys. It's Henry the friendly ghost! 
> 
> also I like to imagine that was Crowley at the end.


	27. Chapter 27

The room became silent once the man, his hellhounds, and Joey disappeared. Once he was gone, the rest had gone over to where Dani was. Boris kneeled down and whined towards Henry.

“Don’t worry, Boris. Everything will be okay.” Henry said, comforting him.

Boris whined again as his ears hung low.

“But she’s…” Wally trailed off.

“She’ll be alright. Sammy, go ahead and read the spell to set you guys free. I’ll be right back.” Henry said, before disappearing.

They stared at the spot where Henry was kneeling down at. They knew for sure he was a ghost. But how come they could suddenly see him?

“…Should I?” Sammy asked the rest of the crew and breaking the silence.

“If Henry said so… then yes…” Thomas confirmed.

Sammy nodded and looked at the page before he started talking.

\--- Meanwhile ---

She wasn’t sure where she ended up. One moment she was in severe pain and drowning in ink. Now… she was sitting in a dark room. At least, she thought it was a room.

The temperature… it was just right. Not too cold and not too hot. So she couldn’t of been in the studio or Hell. But it couldn’t be Heaven either. There was no way this was the…puddles…she heard about. There was no other voices than her own.

The pain was gone though. That was a upside. So she had to be dead. Just…where did her soul go?  
She let out a sigh. Dani came so close to setting them free. But Joey won in the end. Question is, did he successfully turn back to a human?

“There you are!” She yelped at the sudden, unfamiliar voice.

Dani turned around, but she couldn’t see anything in the darkness.

“H-Hello?” She called out, feeling herself start to shake in fear.

“It’s alright! No need to be afraid of me!” The voice said in a comforting tone. “Here. I’ll turn on the lights.”

“Who are you?” She asked as the room suddenly lit up.

The room was mostly white. White walls, furniture, and so on. There wasn’t any electronics though. So if she had to stay there, then she’ll get bored fast. She didn’t even see any books to read. What she did notice was that there was no windows. The lights were bright enough.

“I’m a old friend of your new ones.” Henry said, suddenly appearing in front of her. “I’m sure you’re wondering where you are?”

Dani nodded, not moving from her place on the floor.

Henry gave a comforting smile and kneeled down, holding out his hands so he could help her up. Slowly, she reached out and put her hands into his. Once she was on her feet, he took her to a couch and had her sit down on one end with him next to her.

“Well, you know how the studio was basically purgatory?” He asked and she nodded. “I guess you can call this limbo.”

“Oh. Why am I here?” Dani asked.

“Because I needed you to wait until I could come and get you.” Henry replied. “You’re not dying just yet. And don’t worry about your body, I’ll fix it up for you.”

“Wait what?” She asked, confused and surprised. 

She was going back? Getting a second chance at life? But what about the rest of the studio?

“Your friends will be waiting for you.” Henry said, practically reading her mind. “Ready?”

“Who are you?” She asked again.

“Henry.” He replied. “The same one you’ve heard about. Joey can’t hurt you anymore. And like I said, the others will be waiting for you.”

“Oh.” Dani said, surprised. “Have I been feeling you around this whole time?” Henry nodded.

“I just have one request for you.” Henry started.

“What’s that?” She asked, curiously.

“Take care of my friends for me. They’re going to need someone to help them in this new time period. I’ll try and help the best that I can. But it’s mainly on you guys to take care of each other.” Henry finished.

Dani only needed a second to think about that.

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll bring them home.”

Then she thought about how many she was bringing home. That’s going to be a problem. But Henry said he’ll help the best that he can so…

“Thank you.” Henry said and took her by the hand.

“You’re welcome.” She said as he guided her to the door. “And thank you too. For everything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Henry smiled. “Just walk through this door. And you’ll be able to finally go home.”

Dani nodded, placing a hand on the knob. With one final glance to Henry, she opened the door and walked into the bright outside. 

\--- Elsewhere in the Studio ---

Bertrum sat and stared at the state of his ride. He was back to normal now and from what he could hear, so was everyone else. Most had crossed over instantly. Others waited until they could find a friend or two first.

But he didn’t really have anyone. He wasn’t friends with anyone. Hell, he didn’t have any family waiting for him either so he wasn’t in any rush to move on.

So here he was, just seeing what his work had turned into. What HE had turned into. He put his face into his hand. God… was he really that… monster? For so long? Bertrum heard the others mention how it had been decades. They weren’t sure how long it was exactly though.

“Hello.” A new voice greeted him.

Bertrum looked up as a new man came up to him.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Just wanted to know why you were still here?” Henry asked him.

“I’m in no rush.” Bertrum stated. “No friends or family. So I’m just seeing what my creations turned into.”

“Well, if you don’t have anyone waiting for you upstairs… I have a proposition for you.” Henry asked, standing beside him.

“Oh?” This got his attention. “What’s that?”

“Well, I don’t know what all Hell is going to do to him but… I feel like Joey will be back one day. And he’s going to be very vengeful. So… I need some help keeping those that I was able to bring back safe and sound when it happens.” Henry replied. “Unless you want to be alive again too.”

Bertrum thought for a moment before he shook his head. He didn’t want to be alive again.

“Thanks but no thanks. This time period isn’t for me…whatever year it is… I’m happy with being dead.” Bertrum replied.

“So will you come with me to Heaven, become angels, and help me protect those that are elsewhere?” Henry asked.

Bertrum gave a small nod.

“I suppose I could do that.” Bertrum replied. “Better than being alone. Plus, we can’t let Mr. Drew hurt them. Now can we?”

“No we can’t.” Henry said, smiling. “Especially since the one risked her life to set you all free.”

He thought about that before thinking back to before. When he saw a girl instead of Mr. Drew. One of those ink abominations were with her. And he remembered he was trying to kill her despite her not being Joey.

“Then I owe her. What better way than protecting her from that demon?” Bertrum said. “When does… you know… happen?”

“Once we move on. But I need to go make sure they get out of the studio first. I could bring them back but I couldn’t send them out of the studio. I also couldn’t fix them so they weren’t super malnourished either. So they’re going to be sick and in the hospital for a good while.” Henry replied.

“I see…” Bertrum said. “Who are you anyway?”

“Henry. Though you might know me as the other owner of the studio. Come on, Bertrum. Let’s go see them.” Henry said, starting to walk away.

“Henry? You’ve been here too?” Bertrum said, following him.

“I have. Just couldn’t do anything until now. I guess you can thank Dani for allowing this to happen.” Henry replied.

“Will she… be able to see us?” Bertrum asked.

“Yes. They all will. Until we move on anyway.” Henry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me. Just getting things set up so my revised ask blog makes sense. Like these two angels for example :D


	28. Chapter 28

  
Henry and Bertrum arrived to see everyone was back to a human. And that those he chose to give a second chance at life to were all here. Well, almost everyone. They would have to find Susie and Norman too. But the toons were still real though.

Boris turned and saw Henry, quickly getting up and trying to hug him. Only he went through him instead.

“Sorry buddy.” Henry chuckled. “You guys can’t touch me.”

“Shame. I really wanted to hug you for what you did!” Boris replied.

“Yeah! Who would’ve thought our true creator was here all along!” Bendy replied, happily. “Now they’re okay too!”

“T-The toons are real?!” Bertrum said, surprised. “And YOU’RE their true creator?!”

“Yep!” Henry nodded.

“Thank you, Henry!” Sammy said, standing up. “If it weren’t for you, we’ll probably still be stuck here. But… why are we alive?”

“Well, she’s the reason I was able to do all of this.” Henry said. “And I decided to let you guys and two others get a second chance at life.”

“You mean…” Wally’s eyes lit up.

“You get to enjoy this time period for the rest of your lives.” Henry finished for him, making him bounce up in joy.

“Neat! Ah…” Wally kneeled back down. “I don’t feel good…”

“Unfortunately I wasn’t able to save you from being malnourished or sick. Just a few things like Thomas’ hand.” Henry said, sadly.

Thomas glanced down at his hand, not even realizing it was back to normal and that the robot arm was beside him.

“But don’t worry.” Henry continued. “We’ll guide you out of the studio so you can quickly get to a hospital.”

“Okay.” Lacie nodded. “I think we’re gonna need some help getting out.”

“I also couldn’t do anything about the nightmares you’ll likely gain either. But you should be alright. The doctors nowadays should be able to help each of you.” Henry replied.

As most sat and stayed where they were, happy to finally be human again, the toons talked to Henry, happy to see their true creator. Even though they couldn’t touch him.

Jack, Wally, and Sammy stayed by Dani. Jack ended up leaning against the wall and pulled her into his lap and arms. Allowing her to lean her head against his chest. They were worried that she still wasn’t waking up like Henry said she would.

“Henry? I thought you said… that Dani would be okay?” Wally turned to Henry when Dani made no signs of waking up.

“Oh right.” Henry said before snapping his fingers.

The trio looked back at Dani to see the ink webs and ink in her eye start to fade. The ink dripping out of her mouth also faded away too. Now that her mouth was clean and her ankle was healed, Henry was able to bring her back properly.

The three couldn’t help but jump when she suddenly started to move in Jack’s arms. They could hear her start to whimper and tremble as her right foot started to kick. It was clear she was trying to wake up.

“Dani?” A voice called to her. “It’s okay. Everything… is okay!”

“ _I know… but I’m tired_.” She muttered to herself.

If only Henry had warned her about the path she had to take to come back to life. It was exhausting! And she was already tired as it is. But she was close now. The voices were new and recognizable.

 _“I’m coming_.” Dani muttered again as she kept walking.

“Sorry kiddo. You have to do this on your own.” Henry voice suddenly rang out in the air.

“ _That’s fine. I’m close. I can feel the warmth of something now_.” Dani said.

Which is odd because the studio was freezing cold. But she couldn’t tell if it was her body’s warmth…or someone else’s?

She could now feel someone holding her. So it was someone else’s warmth she was feeling. A hand came up and wiped her tears as another familiar voice spoke.

“It’s alright.” The familiar voice with an accent said. “Open your eyes.”

Her body relaxed as she weakly raised her hands and started to rub her eyes, the tears stopping. Finally, she did as she was told and opened her eyes to see three guys sitting by her, one of which was holding her.

She looked at them as her eyes focused and everything came back to her.

Dani instantly realized that she wasn’t in pain any longer and that the cold sensation from the ink in her system was gone now.

“There. You’re back now too! Don’t worry about that ink.” Sammy said, noticing how she was feeling her face. “It’s all gone now.”

Knowing this made her feel happy. If she didn’t have to worry about the ink, then she might as well focus on something else. She looked around the room to see the toons, several other humans, and two ghosts with her too.

Deciding to focus on a few at a time, she looked back at the three that were sitting with her.

The one she knew immediately was Wally, due to his accent, had short, brown curly hair and green eyes. He was wearing overalls and was covered in ink but… he clearly had human skin again.

Another that she recognized as Sammy was half naked, spare his pants and suspenders. And she assumed that thanks to Henry, he and the others had their hair again. Sammy had blue eyes and dirty blond hair tied back in a low pony tail.

Jack, she knew from his hat, also had blue eyes with black hair. And was wearing a dress shirt and vest over it.

Dani couldn’t tell from the others, but could from Sammy that he was malnourished and looked sick or something. Yet he was still quite buff.

“W-Wally?” She asked, hopeful, as she turned back to him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get out of here! Let’s go!” Wally grinned with perfect human teeth.

Dani chuckled and rubbed her eyes again.

“Yeah… let’s go…“ Dani replied.

Jack set her down so they could give her a proper hug. Then he helped her to her feet so the others could hug her too.

Boris quickly ran over and nearly knocked her back down since he knew he could hug her if he couldn’t hug Henry. Bendy, now much happier, came over and bounced into her arms. But she was still feeling tired so after a quick hug, she set him back down.

“Henry, what about all of those bodies?” Bertrum decided to ask.

Dani recognized his voice from earlier.

“They’ll have to send the police back later. They won’t believe you guys about being from the 40s but perhaps Joey had a photo album in his office?” Henry suggested. 

“Maybe.” Grant replied. “There has to be something in here that we can use as proof. Maybe there are some pictures in archives?”

“Could be.” Henry said. “We’ll have to look once we get you out.”

“I could start looking now. To save time and all.” Bertrum suggested.

“Okay. That works too. Come on, we better hurry and find Susie and Norman.” Henry replied.

“They’re back too!?” Sammy said, surprised.

“Yep. They deserved another chance too. Even after what they tried to do.” Henry responded. “They should be around here somewhere.”

“Can they see you too?” Lacie asked and Henry nodded. “Then can you find them and lead them to us? We can start heading upstairs ourselves.”

“I suppose that is fine.” Henry nodded.

“What about us, Henry?” Bendy asked, stopping him from disappearing.

“You can go home with them too.” Henry replied.

“Are you serious?” Bertrum asked, perplexed.

“Yes. You’ll have to figure out what to tell the police. But they can’t stay here.” Henry said. “Are you alright with that, Dani?”

“I honestly don’t care as long as I can go home.” Dani replied.

“Then head on up. I’ll look for Susie and Norman. And Bertrum can start looking for some pictures.” Henry said as he and Bertrum disappeared.

“This is going to take a while.” Wally said, suddenly, after a few moments of silence between them.

“You can say that again.” Dani said, internally groaning at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this might be the last chapter for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over! I think two more chapters and an epilogue to go? Maybe one more before the epilogue...

  
\- _Date: November 2, 2017. Time: 4:38 P.M_. -

Henry went to Norman first. The older male’s body was completely intact and was laying in a pool of ink. Luckily his face was up. The speaker was laying beside him along with all the wires.

“Urg…” Norman groaned, his voice weak and hoarse. “What happened…?”

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head with his hand. Then he opened his eyes suddenly and looked down at himself, surprised to see what he had saw and felt.

“I… I’m me again!? But how?” Norman said, feeling his human face. “I was so sure that I was a goner…”

“You were. That is until I stepped in.” Henry said, appearing in front of him, making him let out a screech that turned into a normal yell.

“Calm down. You’re fine now.” Henry chuckled and kneeled down. “It’s time to get out of here.”

“H-Henry…? Is that you?” Norman asked, surprised to see him, now much older. Hell, maybe even older than him.

“Yep. I’m really here.” Henry nodded.

“What happened?” Norman questioned. “How am I back to being me again? Where is everyone else?”

“Well, a young lady and I kind of worked together to save all of you. Most have moved on to Heaven but I decided to let several of you have another chance at life.” Henry replied.

“Why me? I was… I was a monster! Besides, I’m older than lots of people here so one of them could’ve taken my place.” Norman said, sadly.

“You’re not a monster, Norman.” Henry kneeled down. “That was all Joey’s fault. You deserve a second chance.”

“I see… where is Joey and that demon at?“ Norman asked.

“Gone. They aren’t a problem anymore.” Henry said. “How do you feel?”

“My ears hurt… as does my stomach. But otherwise, I think I am okay.” Norman replied. “This lady… where is she? Did I…try to hurt her at some point? I feel like I remember seeing a human very recently.”

“Yes. But she is alright now. Her and the others are on their way up. Let’s go get Susie first before meeting back up with them. Unfortunately, I can’t help you up.” Henry said, making Norman realize what he was.

“You’re… why aren’t you alive like the rest of us?” Norman asked, eyes widening at this realization.

“I was never dead like you guys.” Henry shrugged. “Besides, someone has to be here to protect you guys in case Joey comes back.”

“Oh.” Norman mumbled before trying to get up.

It took a few tries but he finally managed to get to his feet. Once he did, Henry led him out of the room and to the one where Susie was sobbing on the floor in.

“Susie?” Norman asked, slowly making his way to her. “Are you alright?”

She shook her head and kept silent.

“Come on, it’s time to leave. We have to find the others first though.” Norman said, kneeling down in front of her.

“Leave me…” She muttered loud enough for them to hear. “I-I don’t deserve this.”

“Yeah you do. You had no control over what happened.” Henry replied.

“W-Who are you?” Susie asked, looking up to him and wiping her tears.

“I’m Henry. You probably heard about me from Joey. I don’t think we ever met though? I know you were the voice actress for Alice though.” Henry replied. “Come on, time to go.”

“But…” Susie trailed off.

“If I didn’t think you deserved another chance, I wouldn’t of let you live.” Henry said,

“I-I guess that’s true…” Susie sniffled. “But how will I face the others?”

“They’ll understand.” Henry said. “You have nothing to worry about anymore. None of you do. Everything will be alright now.”

“Come with us, Susie. Let’s go home.” Norman said, making Henry realize what he had forgot to mention.

“Uh…” Henry started. “You… don’t exactly have any homes to go back to anymore. It’s been… a really long time…”

“What?” Susie gasped but Norman remained silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why was this girl sorry though? What did she do? He wanted answers so he decided to write on the wall. It was the only way he could communicate with her after all._

_Why are you sorry?_

_“Norman… Do you remember what year it is?” She felt stupid for asking that. How would he know how long it’s been?_

**_1940s?_ **

_“No…” Dani shook her head. “It’s 2017.”_

_He tilted her head, confused. 2017? How could it of been that long? Maybe she was lying. Like how he did. There has to be proof._

**_Prove it._ **

_“O-Okay.” She gently put the picture back down and took her phone out._

_Norman stared at the object in her hands. What was that little thing?_

_“This is a phone. A cell phone to be exact.” Dani said, basically reading this thoughts. “It can do more than make phone calls though.”_

_Unlocking her phone, she showed him some things on it._

_Meanwhile, Norman watched in shock and amazement. He knew now that this had to of been the future…er present._

_Norman moved back to the wall and pointed at the ‘Sorry’ question. Dani frowned and put her phone back in her pocket._

_“Oh… I’m sorry because…well… your family is likely gone.” There was no good way of saying that._

_His light dimmed much more than it did earlier as he thought about that. If it was 2017, and it has to be, that makes sense. But it still hurt knowing he might never see his family again._

_“Norman…?” She slowly walked up to him, afraid he might attack her._

_Norman didn’t make a move. Which worried her. He did make a sad sounding noise that sounded almost like a whimper or cry. As she got closer, she noticed his lens had ink coming down, almost as if he was crying._

_“I’m so sorry.” She gently put her left hand on his right arm and began to rub it. “I… I’ll try to save you. And any other employee that I can. I don’t know how or if it’s possible. But I’ll feel awful if I make it out alive while knowing you’re still trapped here.”_

_He light brightened again but not enough to blind her this time._   
_She watched as he set the plushie down and came back over to hug her. Not feeling afraid this time, she willing wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to hold her for a few minutes. The happy noises he was making told her that he appreciated the thought._

_They stayed like that for a short while before he let her go and led her back to where the hearts were. After grabbing them, she started to head out of the maze, surprised that Norman wasn’t following behind her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The recent memory had came to Norman like a…well, a flash. He remembered that girl perfectly now. What she had said to him about being in the far future from the last known year that he knew.

It would make sense that they are still in that year.

“But… how will we live in…2017?” Norman asked Henry.

“What year is it!?” Susie asked, shocked at that year.

“Dani will take care of you. And if you guys need help with anything, Bertrum and I will be there too.” Henry replied. “She holds nothing against either of you and is more than happy to help you out and adjust.”

“That’s…oh my god…” Susie started to cry again. “That’s the girl I tried to kill, isn’t it?”

Henry gave a slow nod. Then kneeled down as quickly as he could when he and Norman realized Susie was going to have a panic attack.

“Hey! Hey… calm down! I swear everything is fine and that Dani isn’t angry!” Henry said. “Let’s go find them so you can see for yourselves.”

“I’m a murderer, Henry! I-I don’t deserve anything!” She put her head in her hands and started shaking from crying so hard.

“You aren’t the murderer! Joey is! Please come with us. You can’t stay here and… it’s not like you have anywhere else to go either.” Norman replied.

“I…” Susie sniffled. “…Okay… but you’ll see how they’re still angry at me for everything that I did!”

“And you’ll see that they aren’t.” Henry replied as Norman helped her up.

“H-Henry? Are… you’re practically see through!” She wiped her tears and came to this realization.

“Spooky, huh?” Norman asked and Susie nodded.

“Very.” Susie said.

“Come on.” Henry chuckled. “The others couldn’t of traveled up very far. Especially since the elevator is down. Hm…”

“What?” Norman asked.

“I should probably see about fixing that. You’ll just have to go up in groups. I doubt it’ll hold much weight.” Henry said.

“Well, why don’t you see what you can do and tell the others we’ll meet them at the elevator?” Norman suggested.

“Okay. There aren’t any monsters roaming around so you’ll be safe.” Henry nodded, liking the suggestion.

“Okay.” Norman nodded back and took Susie by the hand as he led her out of the room and down the hall.

Henry disappeared and went to tell the others where to meet Norman and Susie. He also opened up the door next to the elevator that was down since they should be coming from that way.

Once everyone was together at the elevator, Henry had told them he was working on getting it fixed. In the meantime, several had to suffer the awkwardness of what they may have done or tried to do to each other.

Boris and Bendy especially hid behind Dani, Thomas, and some of the others to stay away from Susie. While Alice tried to talk to her. 

“Hey um… it’s alright, yah know? You have nothing to worry about.” Wally said to Susie, kind of nervously though he tried to hide it.

“Yes! Everything is fine now.” Alice added.

“I know… it’s just hard… after what I did…try to do…” Susie continued to look down, unable to look at them.

“I understand. Trust me.” Sammy said. “I don’t quite remember what happened but I know I tried something very bad too. Probably did a lot of bad things that I don‘t remember.”

“You’re lucky you don’t remember it.” Susie replied.

“Susie?” Dani started, leaving Boris and Bendy with Thomas and the others that weren’t near Susie. “If this is about what you tried to do to Boris and I, well… I don’t know about him, but I do forgive you. At this point I think we all should just forgive and forget whatever might have happened to us.”

“I agree.” Sammy nodded. “Forgive and forget sounds like the best option.”

“See? She isn’t angry like Henry said.” Norman said.

“Only I don’t think we should forgive Joey.” Dani added.

“I also agree with this.” Sammy replied. “But none of us are angry, Susie. Some…might be scared.” He glanced back at Boris and Bendy. “But we’re not angry.”

“I’m just…tired…” Susie said. Well, it wasn’t a total lie.

“Mood.” Dani said, getting a lot of stares. She sighed. “Do I really have to explain that one?”

“Yes.” Several people said in unison.

“Oh! Can I try and guess what it means?” Wally asked.

“Sure.” She replied.

“Hmmm…let’s see…” Wally thought for a moment. “It means that you agree with what is being said? And that it’s relatable or something?”

“Wow. Nicely done, Wally.” Dani replied. “It basically means something is relatable. So you got it pretty much.”

“Yes!” Wally grinned. “I’m pretty good at… modern expressions…?”

“Eh. That one was a meme but sure. It’s a modern expression too.” Dani shrugged, getting more stares at the new word. “Memes are… basically something that is popular for a while before becoming overused, annoying, and old. Usually a new one pops up every other week.”

“I think I like memes! They sound like something I’ll enjoy!” Wally replied.

“Don’t give him ideas.” Sammy stated.

“What other… memes… are they?” Wally asked.

“I’ll show you a list later.” Dani replied. “Back to the point, no one is angry. Scared? Sure. But not angry. I think the only ones that are scared are Boris and Bendy.” She said to Susie.

**_BANG!_ **

A loud noise suddenly rang out. They looked back to the elevator to see that it was completely fixed now.

“Sorry that took a while. You guys should head up in groups.” Henry said, reappearing with Bertrum, who didn‘t look well.

“I did find some photo albums. I used all my strength to take them to the main area so the police can find them easily. You’ll just have to tell them to use the backdoor.” Bertrum added, explaining what was wrong.

“Oh right. I forgot about that hole.” Dani said.

“It also took me a while to convince someone upstairs to fix the elevator for you guys.” Henry replied. “Can’t do anything for that hole though.”

“That’s fine. We should be able to get out through the back.” Thomas said.

“Well, why don’t the toons and someone else come with me?” Dani said, stepping towards the elevator.

“Yeah! We’ll go with you!” Bendy ran over to her with Boris right behind.

“I’ll go with you!” Wally said.

“As will I.” Jack added.

“Okay. That should be enough for the first group.” Henry said as they got in and Jack pressed the button.

After a few times, they were finally together and was heading through the main area to go out the back. Lacie decided to grab the photo albums so they could just hand them to the police later. But they for sure need to send them back for all of the bodies.

Luckily, the floor was holding for them all even though the ghosts may have something to do with that.

Eventually, they finally got outside as the sun was starting to head down but it was still light out. Norman and Dani’s eyes hurt a little, but she was so happy to finally see the sun again. They all were.

“I… never thought I would see the light again.” Lacie said, using the books to shield her eyes.

“I never thought I’ll see the sunlight period.” Bendy added.

“Looks like the sun is going down. We better head around to the front and contact the police before it gets dark.” Thomas said with the others agreeing with him.

As they walked around to the front, they decided to hang out in the parking lot as Dani took her phone out, realizing that while the battery was still holding on, it also had service again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They. Are. FREE! They can finally enjoy the sunlight as they sit on the parking lot, waiting for the police to pick them up!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly long chapter. There will be one more after this (that's planned) and a small thing after that.

They sat on the ground as Dani quickly dialed 9-1-1, ignoring the spam of messages she received. They were shocked to see how easy it was. No coins needed to be inserted. Like she tapped a few things and that was it.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?” The lady dispatcher asked.

“Hi. Uh… I need a lot of police cars to come to Joey Drew Studios. We kind of need to go to the hospital but none of us can afford an ambulance so…” Dani trailed off.

“Wait. Are you that missing girl that disappeared from around there?” She asked, starting to dispatch the police. “How many people are there? I thought only you went missing…”

“Yes and yeah… that’s a long story. Um… let’s see…” She began to count with her finger. “I think there is 12 humans? Maybe 13? And… a dog and a cat are with us too. A big dog, by the way.”

“Do any of you need to go to the hospital immediately?” She asked.

“Um…yeah… but I think we can manage a little while longer. Just send some police cars to pick us up.” Dani replied.

“Okay. If you’re absolutely positive.” The woman said, a little unsure.

“I am positive.” Dani confirmed.

“Police will be there shortly.” She said. “They’re going to have a lot of questions.”

“Thank you.” Dani said, “I need to go now. My phone is on the verge of dying. But if I forget, can you tell them to search Joey Drew Studios? There is… a lot of bodies from a very long time ago in there.”

“Wait. You were INSIDE it?” She asked, typing the information down.

“Maybe…” Dani replied, awkwardly.

“Do you realize you were trespassing!?” The lady asked, in a scolding tone.

“Hey! If my curiosity never got the best of me, a cold case never would of been solved! Besides, my friends claimed I was outside of it even though that hole right after the front door would be evidence enough as to what actually happened!” Dani replied, making her case. “Not my fault they lied about going in there to save themselves.”

“Are you sure you don’t need an ambulance?” The woman asked, in disbelief now if she fell down a hole.

“Positive.” Dani confirmed again. “But take my word on this, there are a lot of bodies that need to be put to rest and a case that needs to be closed.”

“I see…” She said, unsure of how to take this. “You mentioned your phone is dying, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Go ahead and hang up. Police will be there very soon. Just… are you SURE none of you need an ambulance? Forget not being able to afford it for a moment.” She said.

“I am positive we will be okay. We just need to go to the hospital to be checked out for…reasons…” Dani said. “Thank you for sending the police. Have a nice night.”

With that, Dani removed the phone from her ear and hung up. When she looked up again, she noticed a few were going through the dusty photo albums while all were staring at her.

“What?” She asked, confused. Why were they looking at her now?

“That was easy.” Wally said.

“Too easy, if you ask me.” Shawn added.

“What was?” She asked, looking from them, to her phone then back to them.

“How you called the police! That was so easy!” Wally replied, making her giggle a little.

“Oh right! I never actually called or texted anyone while being in there. So you wouldn’t know how easy it is to communicate with people through phones nowadays.” She replied. “Well, the police will be here soon.”

“Why’d you say I was a cat?” Bendy asked, crawling into her lap.

“Because if I said you were a cartoon demon, the woman would think I have head trauma and a concussion. Especially after everything that happened. Thank Henry I don‘t have either now.” Dani said, realizing she did have a concussion for a while.

“But I don’t want to be a cat!” Bendy whined.

“Just pretend until we’re alone. Okay?” She asked and he nodded.

“Okay. I like playing pretend anyway!” Bendy replied.

As they continued to talk about being free, all the bodies they saw on their way upstairs, and the pictures in the photo album, the police arrived.

They got out and took one glance at them and thought they all trespassed and broke into the studio. But as a few were loaded up into the cars, the police giving questionable looks to the toons, Dani talked to one about what happened to her.

“Well, my friends and I decided to explore the place on Halloween. But I ended up falling down a hole after the floor caved in by the front door. So you’ll have to go through the back.” Dani started.

“Okay.” Detective Lassiter said.

“I guess they saved themselves and lied about me being in there. I couldn’t call for help due to the lack of service.” She continued.

“Understandable. Keep going.” He said, nodding his head and glancing at the odd dog and cat beside her.

“Eventually, I realized that there was a mystery that was never solved. Um… Joey, the one creator, he killed a lot of people here, way back in the 1930s or 40s. Those guys,” She pointed to the crew. “Are some of the people but… I managed to save them and bring them back to life.” She lied.

“…Are you okay?” Lassiter asked, clearly not believing this.

“Probably not. BUT look through those photo albums we gave you. You’ll find pictures of them in it.” She replied. “And you need to go in and get the other bodies! There’s like… 250 altogether. They need to be put to rest.”

“Let’s say you’re telling the truth. Where is Joey now?” Lassiter asked.

“Hopefully burning in Hell.” She replied as Sammy came up to them.

“I can confirm she is telling the truth. Joey, that asshole, he did kill us but we got brought back. Now we’re like this and covered in ink.” Sammy said, still embarrassed to be half naked, especially in front of the police. “You’ll find my picture in there. I know you will.”

“I’ll have a guy take a look and match you with any missing person records that we have.” Lassiter all but rolled his eyes. “Can I have a list of all of your names?”

Sammy nodded an started naming everyone off. Then gave just the first names to those that he couldn’t remember or know the last names to.

“I know this is insane, but if you walk through the back door, you’ll instantly be greeted with a few bodies in some of the rooms.” Dani said once Sammy was done. “And there’s a whole lot more as you go deeper down into the ground.”

“Right…” Lassiter said. “I think that’ll be all… just take your…pets… and head to the hospital. I’ll call for more officers to check this out. Not that I believe any of this, because I don‘t.”

“We figured but okay. Come on, guys.” Dani replied and headed towards a car that was waiting for them.

“Hopefully they actually look through the photo album and go inside the studio.” Sammy said, quietly.

“I hope so too.” Dani said. “But… let’s just get ourselves taken care of for now and head to the hospital.”

“Alright.” Sammy nodded and got inside the car with her, Boris, and Bendy.

While they were inside the car and traveling to the hospital, Dani took the time to look at all of her messages. Some were from her friends and most were from her family.

_Dani: Hi! Long story short, I’m okay and heading to the hospital. See you soon! Love you! Let the rest of the family know I’m fine._

She sent to her mom and dad in a group message.

_Dani’s Mom: Oh thank god! You are in so much trouble, young lady!! We’ll see you soon!_

Dani chuckled at this. Yeah. It was expected that she’ll be in trouble. Especially since her and her friends DID trespass…

“What’s so funny?” Sammy asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She replied, smiling.

_Dani: I figured as much._

Then she pulled her up text messages with Mark.

_Dani: I am going to kill you all! Thanks for not sending the police inside the studio just to save your asses!_

_Mark: You’re alive!? Where are you!? What happened with that monster!?_

_Dani: It’s a MIRACLE I’m alive, you son of a bitch! Don’t worry, that monster is gone now. No thanks to you._

_Mark: Dani, we’re so sorry. But we couldn’t go to jail for breaking in! And do you really think they would’ve believed us about that monster!?_

_Dani: Forget the monster! You still could’ve done something to help me! It’s been over two DAYS, Mark! I lost count on how many times I almost died! Hell, I DID die before a ghost revived me!_

_Mark: Oh my god! Really?!_

_Dani: I need to go now. My phone is almost dead._

_Mark: I swear we’ll make it up to you!_

_Dani: Good luck with that. It’s going to take a lot to get on my good side._

_Mark: Are you heading to the hospital? We’ll see you there._

_Dani: Don’t bother. I only want to see my family right now. And yes I am heading to the hospital along with a lot of others. None of your business as to who they are._

_Mark: Okay. We’ll drop by once your home then?_

_Dani: Fine._

With that, she turned her phone off. Not wanting to talk to him or anyone else anymore. Instead, she focused on Sammy, Bendy, and Boris. They were all looking out the windows and seemed to be in their own little world as they stared out in awe.

“Hey… Dani?” Sammy started, sort of quiet.

“I think the window can come down. Want it down for your dog?” The cop driving asked.

“Sure.” Dani said and regretted it when Boris climbed over her lap as the window near her went down. “Boris! Careful! What was it, Sammy?”

“I was wondering something…” He trailed off.

“What’s that?” She asked, curiously.

“There was a bar I used to go to. I was actually pretty close to the owner. And played the banjo, piano, and sung songs there in my free time but…   
I wanted to know if it was still there?” Sammy asked.

“Do you remember what it was called?” Dani asked.

“Hmm…” Sammy thought about this.

It was odd. He couldn‘t remember the last several decades nor could he remember something that should‘ve felt like yesterday with the way his memory currently is.

“…I think it was called, ‘ _Lee’s Restaurant and Bar_ ’ or something?”

“Hmmm…” Dani thought about it. The name sounded familiar.

“Oh! I know the place!” The officer said. “It’s still downtown. I think the old building was torn down ages ago but the current building was built in it’s place. As a matter of fact, I think the family still owns and runs it.”

“That’s great to know!” Sammy smiled, relieved. It won’t be the same place he knew but it felt good knowing it was still open.

“We’ll have to go down there sometime.” Dani said, petting Boris’ head as he continued to stick his head out the window. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Boris was about to reply before he stopped himself and barked instead.

“I’ll say that’s a yes.” The cop laughed.

Meanwhile, Bendy didn’t think it was funny as he managed to finally get on Sammy’s empty lap so Boris wasn’t crushing him anymore.  
Several minutes later, they all arrived at the hospital and were taken into different rooms. Bendy and Boris stayed with Dani while Alice stayed with Allison. There, they were able to get cleaned up and have a full body examination done.

Since there was so many, some were sharing rooms with each other.

By the time she got cleaned up, given a hospital gown, and was resting in bed with Bendy and Boris next to her and a spot for Wally on the other side of the room for when he was brought in, her family was finally allowed to come back to see her.

“How are you, princess?” Her mom asked, rushing to her side as Bendy and Boris resumed their game of pretend.

“Better now.” Dani replied, sitting up.

“So what happened!?” Her dad asked.

“My so called friends ditched me in an old studio. But it’s alright! I have better friends now.” She said as Bendy climbed into her lap, actually purring and cuddling against her.

“That’s a odd looking cat and dog.” Her dad said, petting Boris carefully.

“Don’t worry, Boris won’t bite. Nor will Bendy.” Dani replied.

“And who are these friends of yours? Them?” Her mom asked, curious as to what she has been getting herself into.

“Yes and several others that may or may not be moving in with me.” Dani said, getting worried looks from her folks. “I’m not joking. They don’t have anywhere to go.”

“And you just trust them!?” Her mother asked, obvious that she and her dad were going to go on a very long lecture about stranger danger even though she was 21 years old and knew all of that already.

“They saved my life!” She said, quickly.

“They could be- what!?” Her dad questioned.

“They saved me in the studio. Don’t ask why they were there but I probably wouldn’t of gotten out without them.” She replied.

“So they helped you one time! That’s how human traffickers get you!” Her mom said after a moment.

“Trust me, they aren’t bad people. Just people with no home or anything… Umm… it’s a really long story.” Dani said.

“Then do tell us this really long story.” Her mom replied.

“Can it wait? I’m tired and it’s late…” She asked.

“Fine. Tell us tomorrow.” Her dad said and she nodded, agreeing to that.

Right then, the doctors came in with a sleeping Wally.

“I take it this is one of them?” Her mom asked as the nurses set Wally up.

“Yes.” Dani frowned. She wasn’t put to sleep. So why was he? “Hey, is my friend alright?”

“He’s severely malnourished so he is going to have fluids in him for a while. He also seemed a little dehydrated.” The one nurse said.

“Oh. Okay.” Dani said, understanding this.

“He’ll probably be out all night. Now, I think a detective wanted to talk to you.” The same nurse replied.

“Send them in.” Dani said. “Might as well get this over with.”

“Alright.” The nurse said as she and the others left the room.

Shortly afterwards, the same detective from earlier came inside, looking pissed off at her, making Boris growl at him.

“What’s your game?!” Lassiter asked. “Tell your mutt to shut up!”

“Boris, calm down.” Dani said, instantly he listened. “We’re not playing a game. Did you look at those pictures?”

“Yes and pulled all the missing people from the 1930s. We already started pulling bodies and started to identify them. But how could the several you were with be from that time period!?” Lassiter questioned. “The pictures and information we have on them proves it has to be them, but at the same time, it’s not possible!”

“You can thank Joey Drew for this.” Dani replied. “He did some pretty satanic things in that studio and damned a lot of people to a horrific Hell. But now Joey is in actual Hell and everyone was set free. Some of which were brought back to life.”

“And they’re your new friends?” Her mother asked, in disbelief.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I know it’s crazy, and I know how I sound, but it is them. They’re here now… in the 21st century.”

“This is just…“ Her dad trailed off.

“Impossible. I know.“ She finished.

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with them? They have no home or anything. Hell, they don’t even have insurance and can’t pay for their medical bills.” Lassiter asked.

“They’ll come home with me. I… made a promise to someone that I’ll take care of them. Keep them safe and sound. About the medical bills… maybe we can set up a donation thing for them?” She suggested.

“Maybe.” Lassiter replied with a sigh. “This is a lot of people that may not be able to go home right away.”

“I know. But it gives me time to make sure I have the space for them and get things sorted out. I can‘t leave any behind. Not after making that promise to… someone…” She said. 

“I get that. I really do. This is just a lot to take in. in all my years on the force, I‘ve never seen anything like…that….” Lassiter replied.

“It gets worse the deeper you go. Hell knows about upstairs.” Dani said.

“So I‘ve been told.” Lassiter said. “You weren‘t kidding about there being a lot of bodies down there. I just don‘t get how the police back in the day didn‘t look there.”

“I don‘t know why either. You would think so many people disappearing at the same place around the same time is highly suspicious.” She replied, shaking her head. “But I guess it doesn’t matter. They’re free now.”

“I guess… so… why exactly do these two look like those cartoon characters?” Lassiter questioned, something he had on his mind for a while.

“Joey did it.” Dani stated.

“And?” Lassiter asked.

“And nothing else. Joey did a lot of things, including making them.” She replied. “Anything else?”

“Hmm…” Lassiter thought for a moment. “I guess not. You need to get some rest anyway. I’ll likely be back tomorrow to question everyone else.”

“Alright.” Dani nodded.

“Have a nice night.” Lassiter said, putting his notebook away.

“You too.” She said, watching him leave.

“What… did we just hear…?” Her mom asked.

“I told you it was a long story. That can be saved until tomorrow. I’m tired.” Dani replied.

Her mom sighed and started digging through her purse.

“Here’s your charger.” Her mom said. “We should probably head out too.”

Dani put her phone on the cord once her mom handed it to her while her mom plugged it in for her.

“Thanks.” She said, with a yawn.

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but your pets will have to leave.” A nurse said, walking inside.

“But-”

“Sorry. They have to be certified service animals to stay.” The nurse said, cutting her off.

“They could come home with us.” Her dad said, unsure of how to take any of what he and his wife had heard.

“Well…okay…” Dani said, knowing there was nothing else they could do.

Her mom then picked Bendy up and held him in her arms as Boris sat on all fours by her dad. Not liking being on all fours but knew he couldn’t stand on two feet.

“Goodnight.” Her mom said, hugging her.

“Night.” She said, hugging her parents back. “I’ll hopefully see you boys tomorrow.”

“We’ll see if we can bring them to visit for a little while.” Her dad said.

“Sounds good.” Dani nodded, frowning at the sad look Boris gave when they walked out of the room.

Dani sighed and laid down on her side. Might as well get some sleep. She was exhausted, overwhelmed, and just wanted the day to be over.

Within minutes of closing her eyes, she was asleep.

But this lasted for only a few hours. At around 1:00 A.M. she woke up suddenly to someone crying and sounding like they were screaming or yelping in pain.

Confused, Dani opened her eyes and looked around the room, forgetting where she was for a moment. She sighed in relief when she remembered she was in the hospital.

Then she turned around in bed and looked over at Wally, who seemed to be having a nightmare. Frowning, she glanced down at the needle in her arm and painfully took it out so she could go over to him.

The machine started making noise as she walked over to him and that caused him to wake up and nurses to run inside, trying to bring her back to bed, but she refused so she can be with Wally.

“W-Where am I!?” Wally whimpered, looking around the unfamiliar room.

Then he glanced at the people in the room with him.

“D-Dani? That you? Where are we!? Where’s…. where is Joey?!” Wally asked, before yelling and trying to get up but a doctor forced him back down. “Get away from me, Joey!”

“Wally! Calm down!” Dani said, breaking away from the nurses and rushing to his side. “This isn’t Joey. He’s a doctor. We’re in the hospital. Everything is okay now. You don’t need to be scared.”

“H-He was killing me again! It was so painful…” Wally cried into Dani’s shoulder as she hugged him.

“I know. But you’re okay now. Joey can’t hurt you again.” Dani replied, rubbing his back.

“Ahem.” The doctor said, behind her.

“I’ll get back in bed in a minute. Let us have this moment.” Dani said, annoyed. Wally continued to tremble in her arms. “Shh. It’s okay… it’s okay. You’re free now, buddy. You all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani is done with her so called friends and loves her new ones dearly. Poor Wally though. If he's having nightmares, chances are the rest of the crew are having one too.


	31. Chapter 31

  
It was a few days later and Dani was now out of the hospital. That first night, she got a hell of a lecture from the doctors about ripping the needle out herself.

But what else was she to do? They clearly weren’t coming despite how Wally was screaming and crying in his sleep. She needed to do something to help him.

She was told that since she doesn’t have power of attorney over them, that the only way they could pay their medical expenses is if she opens a donation pool or anything to help raise money. Dani guessed her friends somehow found out and decided to start one to make it up to her. Well, it was a start but they weren’t forgiven yet.

The toons, while they didn’t like being away from them and having to act like normal animals, did appreciate what her parents did for them.

Dani sighed happily when she walked inside her home with the toons following her. She shut the door once they were inside.

“Home sweet home.” She muttered as they started to explore.

Deciding to let them wander around, she went over to the couch and started charging her phone. Then she turned on the TV.

“I am loving all of this make up you have!” Alice said, as she walked out of the master bedroom.

“Maybe we can give each other makeovers one day.” Dani replied, glancing over to her.

She wasn’t into makeup all that much but hearing Alice’s happy squee was enough to make her happy.

“Dani, what’s that?” Bendy pointed to the TV.

“Modern TVs.” She replied.

“Oh! Neat! It’s really big and…. Flat!” Bendy said, going up to him and looking around at the stuff by it. “What about this?”

“It’s a video game controller.” She said.

“And this?” Bendy held up a DVD.

“A movie. That’s how they’ve came out as for a while. But now DVD’s are starting to go extinct.” Dani replied.

“Can we watch some?” Bendy questioned, looking at the different covers and recognizing that some was from Disney.

He was disappointed that the mouse was so popular while he… wasn’t. But there was nothing he could do about that now. Bendy didn’t want to be popular. He just wanted to enjoy life in peace. And he was finally going to get it before the rest of the crew came home.

“Sure. We can have a movie night too. I think I have some popcorn.” Dani smiled, watching him.

Bendy looked through all the DVDs making a mess in the process, and picked out several that he wanted to watch. Then he moved them over to the coffee table.

After that, he put the others back the best that he could and cleaned up his mess without Dani even telling him to do it.

“Come on, let’s go see the rest of the house.” Dani said, leading him out of the living room and down the hall. “Well, this is the bathroom and two bedrooms. We’ll have to move my desk and stuff out of the one so it can be a bedroom too.”

“Can I read some of these books?” Alice asked as they walked into the spare bedroom.

“You can do whatever you want. It’s your home now too.” Dani replied.

“Yay!” Alice clapped happily, already starting to pick out a few interesting books she wanted to read.

“What’s that?” Bendy pointed to the thing on the desk.

“That is my computer. It’s basically a bigger version of my phone.” She said as they went up to it. “Next to it is a printer.”

“Cool!” Bendy said, pressing a button on the keyboard and waking the computer up.

“Heh. Monitor needs to be turned on too.” Dani said, pressing the button.

“Neat!” Bendy said, moving the mouse once the monitor was on.

“Wonder where Boris is?” Dani said, noticing they haven’t seen him.

“Probably in the kitchen.” Alice said.

“Well, come on. More house to show you!” Dani said, picking Bendy up as Alice stood up from the ground.

“What more is there?” Bendy asked.

“The basement.” She replied.

“What’s down there?” Alice questioned.

“Another bedroom and bathroom. Plus a sitting area.” She said. “Boris, come on.”

They walked into the kitchen to find him making a sandwich.

“Where are we going?” Boris asked.

“Downstairs.” Dani walked around the corner and headed down the stairs that was right in front of the garage door.

“Hey so… where is everyone going to sleep?” Alice asked as they got down.

“I was thinking about that in the hospital.” Dani said. “Hmm… do you guys need sleep?”

“We can but I don’t think we need it.” Alice replied.

“Well, a few are going to have to bunk with each other. Maybe even sleep on the couch too if they want to be alone. But I have my own and the two spare bedrooms anyone can use.” Dani said.

“I wanna stay with you.” Bendy said, coming back up to her.

“Okay. You and Boris can stay with me and probably Allison. Alice, why don’t you, Susie, Lacie, Sammy, and maybe Jack, stay down here? Plenty of space for all of you. Thomas, Grant, Shawn, Norman, and Wally can be in the other bedroom upstairs.” Dani replied. “Or Wally can be with me too.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Alice nodded.

They continued walking around until they heard the door bell ring.

“Who can that be?” Dani asked herself.

The toons stayed in the basement while Dani went up to the front door to see you was there. She groaned to herself when she saw her old friends were outside.

“What-” She got cut off by Bella hugging her.

“I’m so happy to see you alive!” She cried into her shoulder. “We thought that… monster killed you!”

“Technically, he DID kill me. Until a ghost revived me and saved several others and I.” Dani said, pushing her off.

“How is that possible… I didn’t even think ghosts existed!” Mark asked.

“Hell if I know.” Dani replied, letting them in since she knew they weren’t going to leave otherwise.

“So we heard about your friends and their situation… we did start a donation thing for them.” James said as he shut the door.

“I am thankful for that. They really need the money. Especially since they wouldn’t have anywhere to go if I didn’t bring them home when the doctors say they can leave.” Dani said, truly thankful for this.

“So all of them are going to stay here?” Mark asked.

“Yep. We’ll figure this out.” Dani said.

“Where are the ghosts at now?” Bella questioned, looking around.

“I think they moved on once we got out and became angels. So we can’t see them anymore.” Dani said, remembering Henry telling her this at some point in the hospital.

“So there isn’t any evil ghosts?” James asked and she shook her head.

“No. Well, there might be one evil ghost one day. But that monster is burning in Hell where he belongs.” Dani said, thinking about Joey.

“And this is the monster that killed you?” Mark asked.

“Yep.” Dani said. “Seriously. Why didn’t you send the police inside? Did you really save yourselves when you knew I could be dead!?”

“Look, we’re sorry about that. We were just scared and worried.” Mark said.

“I was too! I’m still worried now. Especially with so many new roommates. But… I made a promise to that ghost and I’m not breaking it.” Dani said.

“Do you know that ghost?” Mark questioned.

“Not at first. But he told me who he was. And what he did to the others to help them.” Dani said. “Anyway, I appreciate setting up that donation account but I can’t bring myself to forgive you. Not after almost dying several times and actually dying once.”

The trio looked at each other, sadly.

“We get it. And I’m sure we’ll never understand just what you went through. Same with the others. But you’re gonna need more beds if they are staying so if you need anything…” James trailed off.

“I’ll give you a call.” Dani finished for him, looking at the floor.

“Maybe we can go shopping one day and reconnect?” Bella suggested.

“Maybe. I’m sure the other girls would like to go too.” Dani said.

“Oh hell yeah! They can come too!” Bella replied.

“Look. I’m pretty tired. If I need anything I’ll…call you…” Dani said.

“Okay. We need to get going for classes anyway.” James replied, opening the door he was still standing by.

“Shit. I forgot all about that.” Dani face-palmed herself.

“Relax. I doubt anything will happen to your grades if the professors find out you were in an…accident?” Mark said.

“I’ll have to go with that rather than explaining being stuck in a haunted and cursed animation studio.” She groaned.

“How is everyone coping?” Mark decided to ask as they were leaving.

“One word: Nightmares.” Dani replied, standing in the doorway. “It’s gonna take a while for them to stop. But everything should be okay now.”

“That sucks. But they’re safe in the hospital. That’s all that matters. Right?” James asked.

“Right.” She nodded. “I’ll call you guys later.”

“Bye!” Bella waved and she waved back.

After saying goodbye, Dani closed and locked the door. Leaning her back on it for a moment before going downstairs to grab the toons.

“What was that all about?” Bendy asked when she came down.

“Just my…friends… checking up on me.” She said, sitting down on the couch down there.

“Oh. That’s nice. You don’t look happy though?” Bendy said, sitting on the couch with her.

“They’re the ones who left me in the studio.” She sighed and now they understood what was wrong. “But… they opened up that donation thing for us and offered to help out whenever we need it so…”

“So they are trying to make it up to you.” Alice said and she nodded.

“And… I guess we’re gonna need all the help we can get. There’s gonna be like… 10 humans and 3 toons living here now. At least everyone won’t be coming home all at once…” Dani said, putting her face in her hands.

“Yeah. But we’ll figure this out.” Alice said.

“After all, we got two angels at our sides too.” Boris added.

“Heh. That’s true.” Dani smiled, looking up. “Well, let’s finish up this tour without any more distractions.”

* * *

 

It took a few weeks, but eventually everyone was finally home. They had already got a bed in both spare rooms and figured out the rooming arrangements. But the couches were still open to those that didn’t want to sleep on an air mattress. They decided two would sleep in the queen size beds and just switch every other night.

Now it was present day and they’ve been enjoying the modern world. To make things better, some were starting to work again. So they were able to get more money for the household. Money that was definitely needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Remember, my ask blog on Tumblr is askbatimmodernau! You can ask them questions and whatever you want! Be sure to check out the crew and backgrounds pages too!


	32. Final Chapter

Joey figured this is what he deserved. He did murder a lot of people and just killed some innocent person recently. Not to mention how he trapped them in the studio for a long time. All for some selfish reasons.

He couldn’t believe he had a chance to save himself… but failed it.

Now he has to wonder, did that girl find peace in the afterlife? Or did he damn her to that Hell too? Nah. Henry was there. He would’ve set them all free from what he did.

As Joey sat in a hot cell, waiting for those dogs to come back to rip his soul to shreds even more, he contemplated on what could’ve been.

What would’ve happened if he didn’t kill anyone, tried to bring the toons to life, and never even got the ink machines to begin with.

It was a future that would only be in his mind. It’s too late for it to be a reality now. But it still hurt. Knowing where he was while the others were probably in Heaven by now.

He could cry at the thought of being famous worldwide and having a big park or whatever like that Disney guy achieved. With famous cartoons, characters, movies, everything.

But alas, it will never happen. All because of what he did.

Joey couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to the studio or the bodies that were still in it. Surely the police would get them out. But then what? What would they do afterwards?

It was so old and dangerous now, even without the monsters roaming around it. Surely it would be torn down soon. His place of business and all of his work gone. All because of what he did.

All those memories…. They will soon mean nothing. The others would probably never forgive and just forget. Hell, he can’t even bring himself to forgive himself either. But he’ll never forget.

He’ll always remember the day he and Henry opened the studio. The day he left after he started becoming an asshole and practically stole Bendy from him. Then he started getting into satanic things and soon all of his employees hated him as much as Henry did.

Those damn ink machines and the leaking, bursting pipes, probably helped nothing either. They caused so many problems for everyone but Joey just kept ignoring it for his own selfish gain.

Truth is, Joey wasn’t surprised he went to Hell. That Henry, that good man, DID try to save him. He did deserve Hell. He deserved the studio to be gone forever. And the others deserved to be free.

But… would they ever forgive him? If he was let out of Hell, probably as a demon in the future, would he come across them again as angels. And would they be willing to forgive and forget? Or just forget?

He figured they would probably just want to forget about it. Like how he thought earlier. And that was fine. It was to be expected after all.

But if he went back and they were somehow alive? Enjoying the modern world while he was stuck in Hell all this time… how would he even react? It wouldn’t be fair that they…

“Heh. I suppose it would be fair.” Joey muttered to himself. “I stole their lives away a long time ago. They deserved a second chance at life. I just wish I could join them… show that I’m sorry for what happened.”

The barking of dogs started to grow louder and closer.

“But by the time I get out of here, I’ll be a monster once more.” He looked towards the cell door. “I don’t know if you can hear me… but Henry? Please keep them safe. I don’t know what is going to happen to me or what I’ll do in the near future but it won’t be good.”

Joey could feel his soul ripping apart before the dogs got there once again. It was going to happen soon. He was turning into a demon. Joey didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore but this pain… it was unbearable.

A single tear slipped out from Joey’s right eye.

This was it. It was going to happen today. Whatever day it might be. Whether it be shortly after he got there or months or even years into the future, it was going to happen soon. He didn’t know how much time had passed. But it felt like an eternity.

All he knew was that he didn’t want to become a monster again. He didn’t want to hurt others again. No matter what happens, he’ll try to hold himself back. Nothing could make him hurt anyone! Not even… jealousy!

The barking was practically right outside now.

Joey tried to think back to a happier time. A time when everything was alright and he was actually a decent man still. He only had today to think about them because tomorrow…those memories could be gone.

“I’m sorry.” Joey muttered before the door opened and in came the invisible Hellhounds. More tears managed to slip out before they reached him. And he resumed his role as their chew toy.

\- _Date: June 6, 2018. Time: 3:00 A.M_. -

It was odd, being a demon and all. Nothing much changed about his appearance other than the horns on his head, the wings on his back, and tail behind him. He can also make his eyes turn black too but he quite liked his normal green eyes.

The first thing he did was try and visit Henry. To his surprise, he was at a house with Bertie and… a lot of his old and sleeping employees. Even that girl he had murdered was there.

But this wasn’t Heaven. And the angels didn’t seem to have forgiven him. He could tell by how they were watching him. And why wouldn’t they? He was a demon after all. A jealous one at that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I accidentally made myself pity Joey :/ so he isn't straight up evil anymore but will attack out of jealousy than anything else. He will also try and befriend Henry and Bertrum again since they refuse to let him show himself to the living crew, promptly scaring them. Which he does understand.
> 
> Ask blog is askbatimmodernau on Tumblr and it's a continuation of this! So feel free to ask the crew whatever you want!


	33. Oneshot: This Old Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani takes Sammy and Jack to an old bar they used to go to and play songs at. To their surprise, it was still open and ran by their old friend's family. But it changed... alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little one shot.

It was a cold January day and needless to say, it was a big day. Dani had promised to take Sammy to an old bar he used to go to and played some songs at once he got out of the hospital and had settled in.

Now he’s been home for a few weeks and his nightmares had started to cease to exist. Sammy also hasn’t reverted back to his corrupted state for a while either. So it was clear progress was definitely being made.

To his surprise, the business was still open and still ran by his old friend’s family. The only thing that changed was that the old building was torn down ages ago with the new one built in it’s place. But that was the exterior. He wasn’t sure what to expect on the inside.

That said, the quiet drive wasn’t too long. It took just as long as Sammy could remember it taking him back in the day.

Finally, they arrived. Dani parked the car at the side of the building before she, Sammy, and Jack hopped out and walked around to the front.

_“Lee’s Restaurant and Bar”_

Was what the sign above the doors said. Sammy noticed that it did look similar to the old sign. So that was something that didn’t seem to change all that much.

As they were heading in, Sammy stopped and just… stared at the sign.

“You alright?” Dani asked, as she and Jack turned back to him.

“Just… fascinated. The building looks so new…” Sammy said, not looking at them.

“I think it was built in the 90s or something? Maybe 80s?” Dani replied.

“Yeah but… it’s so different compared to the building I remember. The sign is similar though.” Sammy said.

“I noticed that it looked similar but surely it’s an entirely new one.” Jack added. “At least it was built in the same place as the old one.”

“I don’t know how the food was back then, but I’ve been here a few times and it’s pretty good. So maybe that is something else that is similar?” She asked and Jack nodded.

“Do you think we can meet the owners? Come up with an excuse or something? You said they were family to our old friend and the original owner right?” Sammy asked Dani.

“If my research is correct, yes. They should be family members. If they’re here, we might be able to. Let’s just sit down first though.” Dani said.

“…Alright.” Sammy took a deep breath before following them inside.

“Hi! Table, booth, or bar?” The waitress at the front said.

“Booth.” Dani replied.

“Right this way.” She said, grabbing some menus.

Dani glanced at Sammy and Jack to see that they both seemed out of it as they looked around the new interior.

“Come on, boys.” Dani said, grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them into the direction of the booth.

“Here you are.” The waitress said, then looked worriedly at the guys.

“They’re fine.” Dani said, catching the look. Then came up with an excuse she hoped was believable. “They uh… never been here before.”

Well, it technically wasn’t a lie.

“I see.” She said, “Well, a waitress or waiter should be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” Dani replied, making Sammy sit down on one end and had Jack sit with her on the other side.

“That… TV is like the ones at your house.” Sammy said, noticing the flat screens near the bar or on two of the walls. “I don’t think I know what those machines by the door and that one on the bar are either.”

“Yeah. What are those?” Jack asked, looking over to the ones at the door.

“Well, first of all, that is your home now. And two, those are arcade machines. The one on the bar is kind of like my Ipad with games on it that you can play.” She replied and took her phone out and searched what arcade machines are. “Here. You can read this.”

Sammy and Jack still couldn’t comprehend that it was their home too. As well as the home to everyone else.

Or how they didn’t have to worry about the studio anymore. In fact, the police are planning on tearing it down and making it a little memorial for those that lost their lives. Maybe even making it a small park when the weather is nicer later in the year.

Jack decided to take it from her and held it so he and Sammy could read the definition together.

“That sounds fun. It probably keeps kids busy, huh?” Jack asked, handing it back to her.

“Hm hmm.” She hummed as a new waitress came over.

“Hi, I’m Emily! I’ll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you to drink?” Emily asked.

“I’ll just have water.” Dani said.

“Same.” Sammy muttered, still looking around.

“I’ll have a water too.” Jack replied.

“Okay. I’ll get them for you.” Emily said, walking away.

“I noticed they don’t seem to have an area for people to play songs or anything like that anymore.” Sammy frowned, looking over to where the stage could‘ve been.

“Yeah. Sounds like they just use the radio.” Dani said, noting the music that was playing.

“Not even a jukebox?” Jack asked, seeing that there wasn’t one either.

“I haven’t seen a jukebox for a really long time so… no.” Dani replied.

They gave her a curious look.

“What? Like I said, they use the radio instead.” Dani said. “A lot more options that way. Well… kind of. I rarely listen to the radio anymore since they usually play the same three songs constantly.”

“Sounds like a easy way to hate songs.” Sammy replied.

“Trust me, I’ve had my moments where I loved songs until I heard them on the radio so much I started to hate them.”

“Well, this place definitely changed a lot but… I wonder if the food is still the same?” Sammy said, opening the menu.

“You’ll have to be the judge of that.” Dani said.

“Here you are.” Emily said, coming back and putting the drinks down. “Are you ready to order?”

“I think so.” Dani said. “You two ready?”

“Yeah.” Jack said and Sammy nodded.

“Well, ladies first.” Emily said to Dani.

The three ordered their meals and continued talking as they waited. Something they talked about was the layout and interior of the original building and what their old friend was like.

Their lunch was nice and the guys confirmed that while the taste was clearly different, the menu and food itself seemed the same. Just updated to fit the present day better.

When the bill came, Dani was handed a little machine to swipe her card into and pay through it.

“That was really easy.” Jack said, looking at the machine as Dani swiped her card and paid for the bill.

“Super easy.” Dani replied with a smile.

“How did you pay?” Sammy asked as Jack watched her confirm the payment and put in the tip.

“I just use my finger to confirm or put in the tip.” Dani said. “I can also sign my name using my finger too.”

“That… is really neat!” Sammy said, surprised that such a machine exists and makes paying bills easier.

“All set?” Emily asked, coming back up to them.

“Yep.” Dani said, handing the machine back to her.

“Great! I’ll get your receipt in just a moment.” Emily replied.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Hey wait!” Sammy said, after contemplating it. “Are the owners here? We kind of want to talk to them about something.”

“In fact, they are in the back! I’ll grab them for you.” Emily replied.

“Thanks!” Sammy said.

They quietly waited as the owner approached them with their receipt and handed it over to Dani, who put it in her purse.

“Hi, did you want to see me? I’m Jake Lee.” The owner introduced himself to them and Dani decided to start.

“Hi! Meal and service was awesome so this isn’t about that but… my friends wanted to talk to you about something.” She said.

“Happy to hear everything went great.” Jake said. “What can I do for you, gentleman?”

“Well…” Sammy started. “Our… great-great grandparents used to come here all the time. And I think was friends with the original owner?”

“Yep! That was my great-great grandpa! I’ve heard stories about some of the guys that used to come and play music back then.” Jake replied then frowned. “But I heard the two most famous men went missing. They were never found either.”

“Were they Sammy Lawrence and Jack Fain?” Jack asked.

“I think so.” Jake nodded. “Were they your great-great grandparents?”

“Yes.” Sammy said. “They used to come here and play songs all the time. And… they did go missing…”

“Sorry to hear that. I wonder what happened to them.” Jack said. “I think we may have something in storage that my great-great grandpa wanted to give to those guys but never could.”

“Really? Maybe we could have it?” Jack asked, wondering what it could be.

“I’ll see if I can find it. Do you mind waiting?” Jake asked.

“Not at all.” Sammy said then looked at Dani.

“We have nowhere to go so we can wait.” She confirmed.

“Good. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Jake said before walking away.

“Wonder what it could be?” Jack asked, trying to think.

“Yeah. I’m not sure.” Sammy replied. “Could be anything from the old place. But that could be anything.”

As they continued trying to figure out what it was, Jake came back with what seemed to be a case for a guitar- or banjo.

“This is it. There was an old note saying that it belonged to Sammy Lawrence. He probably figured a family member might come looking for it. They never did though.” Jake said, “I tried to clean it up the best that I could. It was really dusty, yah know?”

“Thank you.” Sammy said, not remembering leaving a banjo there. “I’m sure my… great-great grandpa would appreciate me having it.”

“You’re welcome.” Jake smiled. “Have a good day!”

“You too.” Jack said as Sammy held the old case.

“I don’t remember leaving this.” Sammy said, opening the case up and holding the old banjo in his arms.

“At least they kept it for you.” Jack replied.

“Yeah… I wonder if maybe there is a case or something we could get for it? Obviously it’s too old to be played now.” Sammy asked Dani.

“We could check online for any cheap ones and put it in the basement since there is more room down there.” She suggested.

“Okay.” Sammy said, looking back at the banjo.

He didn’t remember leaving it, but he’s glad he did. It brought back some happy memories from when he and Jack used to play together when they were off work. Maybe they can find a job making music together again or…teaching others? It won’t be for a while but one day it could.


	34. Oneshot: A Different Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy was just about to leave to sacrifice his sheep when she says something that surprises him. (Sucky Summary I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW on the last one, I meant they could buy a glass case for display. Not a actual case. Idk why I wasn't specific about that.

“Let us begin. The ritual must be completed.” Sammy said before turning to walk away.

“Okay. I didn’t think I would make it out alive anyway. Stupid, huh?” Dani frowned, not watching him.

“Isn’t it human nature to want to escape possible death? Why have you just given up, little lamb? You weren’t so… sad… moments ago.” Sammy asked, turning back to her.

“Because I know there’s no point in fighting the inevitable.” She said.

“I suppose that is true. But you could still try. Not just give up.” Sammy said, coming back over to her.

“Meh.” She shrugged.

Sammy stopped so he was right in front of her again and frowned from behind the mask. He wasn’t expecting his sheep to just give in like this. This was a surprise to him.

Over the years, there have been plenty of sheep roaming the halls by breaking into the studio. Each one he sacrificed to his Lord. And each one put up a fight until their final breath. Male, female, it didn’t matter. They all tried to survive. But his Lord got them in the end.

Yet this one… was ready to give up. To die a painful and horrific death. With a chance of being turned into a monster too. He wasn’t sure what his Lord did with all those bodies so he assumed they became monsters like him and the others.

Yet… he was never set free. None of them were good enough for him. And since he killed that one sheep, his Lord seemed forever angry and even attacked him several times. But he kept coming out of the puddles as loyal as he was before he got dragged back in.  
“Don’t you have a family waiting for you?” Sammy decided to ask.

“Sure. But they will probably think I was a dumbass for coming in here with my friends whether alive or dead.” Dani replied, still not looking at him.

“Where are your friends at?” Sammy asked.

“Gone. They ditched me after I fell down a hole.” She said, still surprised she didn’t break both of her ankles during that fall.

“Ah. So you’re alone… like I am…” Sammy said.

“I mean, you have all these other guys keeping you company.” She said, in a somewhat joking manor.

“Those guys attack anything in their line of sight.” Sammy replied. “I’m surprised you survived them.”

“Well, Jack was pretty chill though.” She said, wondering where he was.

“Yes… my old friend likes to hang out down in the sewers like he used to.”

“He’s pretty nice. And has a cool hat too.” Dani said.

“I’m glad he still remembers it. Helps me to recognize him even though we can talk through the ink.” Sammy replied, surprising her.

“That’s… kind of cool.” She said, intrigued at how they can talk to each other through the ink.

“Yes… but annoying with all the voices.”

“Oh.” She muttered.

“What… is today’s world like?” Sammy questioned.

“Alright. Technology came a long way since whatever time you remember last so there’s that.” Dani replied.

“So we’re pretty far into the future, huh?” Sammy asked.

“I guess. It’s 2017 now so…”

Sammy leaned down close to her face.

“Are you serious, little sheep? It’s been THAT long!?” Sammy asked, not expecting that year.

“Yep.” She said, a little uncomfortable with him so close.

“I can’t believe this… I have so many questions and no time.” Sammy said, glancing at the room nearby.

There were many thoughts running through his head. But he knew he wouldn’t have time to ask them. His Lord was still somewhere nearby. They had heard him a short while ago. He needed to do something. Something-

“…Does it hurt?” Dani cut off his train of thought.

“Hm?” Sammy hummed, looking back at her.

“What that ink demon is going to do to me. Will it hurt?”

“There’s no easy way of telling you this so… yes. It’s going to hurt.” Sammy replied, frowning.

“Okay…” She frowned too. Dani figured this was to be expected. “What about for you? Did it hurt when… you know happened?” She probably knew the answer but wanted to see what he would say.

This took Sammy by surprise. None of the other sheep had asked what happened to him and if it hurt before.

“Yes… I don’t remember much but I do remember the feeling of cold ink being forced into me with a syringe. Then… pain. I was in severe pain as that machine did this to my body. I was spat out and eventually ended up like this.” Sammy explained.

“Are you in pain now? Or still cold?” She decided to ask.

“I’m still cold but I’m not in any pain right now. I have been when my lord attacked me though.” Sammy replied.

“Why… is he your Lord?” Dani asked, wondering what it was like to be made out of ink and probably feel hypothermic. But chose not to ask that.

Sammy thought about this. When did he start seeing him as his Lord? And why is he his Lord? That was a good question he never thought of before.

“I… don’t know. I think I found a book and at some point afterward decided he was my Lord and that he would set me free.” Sammy said. “I’m sorry I can’t give a better answer.”

“It’s alright. Not like I have anyone to tell. It’ll just go to my cold and dark grave with me any minute now.” Dani said, realizing how this conversation took a interesting turn.

Sammy looked down at the sheep as he stood up straight. This was the first one to talk to him. To treat him as if he was still human. Surely there was something he could do for her.

His lord… may never stop being angry at him. And chances are, this sheep won’t work for him either. So…

“What do you want, sheep? Other than escaping alive that is. There has to be something else you want.” Sammy asked, throwing her off.

She wasn’t expecting this.

“I… uhh… I’m pretty tired.” Dani said, staring at him.

“Then I’ll take you to where a bed is. You can get some sleep there.” Sammy said, going around her to start untying the rope.

“…What happened to killing me?” She asked, quietly but loud enough that he could hear her.

“My Lord… he has had a lot of sacrifices but hasn’t set me free yet. I don’t believe he would do it for you so… I’m letting you go. But if you’re tired, you should rest. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

“I see.” She said, really not expecting this.

The rope dropped down to the floor and Sammy walked back so he was in front of her again. She rubbed her wrists as he spoke.

“Shall we?” He held a hand out but she just stared at it, unsure of how to react to all of this. “Ah… I’m sorry…”

“What.” She asked, snapping out of it as he lowered his hand.

“You probably don’t want to touch a monster like me, yes?” Sammy asked.

“Um…” Well, she didn’t want to but… “…It’s not that. I just… wasn’t expecting this. I figured you were just going to leave me to die.”

“I told you, my Lord hasn’t set me free yet. So I’m not going to waste my time sacrificing you.” Sammy replied, moving his head away from her.

She couldn’t see it, but Dani thought he might be frowning behind the mask since she didn’t accept his hand right away.

Well… he doesn’t seem to want to hurt her now so…

Slowly she reached out and took his right hand into her left. He twitched when this happened as she shivered from his coldness. To her surprise, his hand was almost solid just wet and cold from the ink.

“…Are you okay?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“I should be asking you that.” He replied. “I don’t remember much about my past life but I know while I was strict at times, I was still a gentleman.”

“That’s great to know. But seriously, are you okay?” She asked again. “I’ll let go if you want-”

“No!” Sammy said, quickly. “I mean… I like this, little lamb. It’s been so long since a human has spoken to me and not ran out of fear pr anything. It’s also been a long time since I held hands with someone too.”

“That’s…um…” She tried to find the words. “I’m glad you like this. Your sadness was giving me anxiety. Thank you for not killing me too.”

“You’re welcome.” Sammy said then tilted his head. “Why was I giving you that of all things?”

“Well… I didn’t like I was making you sad by not accepting your hand right away. And you being sad was making me sad.”

“Ah… I’m sorry for making you sad.” Sammy replied, understanding.

“Thanks. But no offense, if you were human and went from wanting to kill me to letting me go, I probably wouldn’t of felt bad or willing held hands with you. It’s just hard not to feel bad about something that no one here deserved.” She replied.

“I understand.” Sammy said. “I would probably be the same way if I were you and still human. Come on.”

Sammy started walking away and took her with him. They went through the other door nearby and headed back up and through the Music Department through the exit door.

Then they ended up in the infirmary right as Jack was climbing up the stairs and stopped when he saw them.

“Hello Jack.” Sammy said as Dani waved silently. He then led her to the bed in the room and had her sit down.

“Here. You can get some sleep here.” Sammy said.

“Thanks.” She said, still unsure if she could trust any of this.

But Jack was here so maybe he’ll help her rather than Sammy if things go south and he does attack her.

“You’re welcome.” He said, going over to the stairs they came down and sat on them. Jack followed him, wondering what was going on. “I’ll stay here and protect you. Looks like Jack will help.”

“Okay.” She nodded and laid down.

Dani took a deep breath, not caring about the ink or dust anymore. Then things became quiet.

“Are you alright, Sammy?” She asked, noticing he had gone silent. He didn‘t reply so she continued. “Is there something on your mind?”

“There are plenty of things on my mind, little lamb. Along with a… lot of voices.” Sammy finally replied. “But I noticed you never said your name.”

“Oh! Right… I should probably do that.” She gave a nervous chuckle. “So my name is Danielle Jones. But you can call me Dani.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dani.” Sammy said and Jack made a gurgled sound.

“It’s… nice to meet you too, Sammy and Jack.” She replied, looking over to them as she was looking at the ceiling before.

“Now… rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning you will wake and in the morning… you’ll live.” Sammy sung and soon, she was asleep. Once she was sleeping, he started thinking of things.

This… Dani… doesn’t seem to have any intentions of harming him and is the first human to treat him as if he was still a human too. She is friendly, kind, asks if HE is alright, and seems genuinely worried about him.

Perhaps… she is his true Lord after all. And she finally came to set him free. If this is the case… maybe he shouldn’t help her escape after all. But make sure she survives all the horrors of the studio until the time is right to set him free.

However… this is a selfish thing to do. If she wants to leave, who is he to hold her captive? When she wakes up, he and Jack will guide her back upstairs and to the exit. It’s the least he could do.

* * *

**Version 2:**

Sammy looked down at the sheep. This was the first one to talk to him. To treat him as if he was still human. Surely there was something he could do for her. While pleasing his Lord at the same time.

Then he walked around and untied the rope before having her lay down on the floor. Looking over to the room nearby, he got an idea.

“Stay. I’ll be back, little lamb.” Sammy said as he walked over to the room.

Dani watched him walk away, wondering where he was going. Deciding not to make him angry, she huffed and closed her eyes.

A short time later, Sammy came back, surprised to see she was still laying down. When he got closer, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her chest was still moving so that told him that she was still alive.

Seems the exhaustion overwhelmed her.

Sammy looked down at the object he was fiddling with in his hands. He was thankful she had fallen asleep. She probably wouldn’t of enjoyed this. But… she did want to die so…

“I hope you don’t turn into a monster too, little lamb.” Sammy said, kneeling down.

Then he placed the sharp object at her neck.

“I’m only doing this before my Lord would kill you in a much worse way. And you don’t deserve that. Plus… you said you wanted to die so…”

Sammy took a deep breath before swiping the object. Watching the blood quickly run out of her neck as her chest slowly stopped moving.

‘This was for the best.’ Sammy thought to himself, returning to that room to call for his Lord. ‘He would’ve made it so much worse.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so (not) sorry for that ending.


End file.
